Guardian of the Sun
by BearerOfTheLight
Summary: In a world where only women can use Chakra, Naruto will discover something special within himself and will use it to protect his allies and punish his enemies. Genderbend abound! Pairings in Progress
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Enter Namikaze Naruto

AN: Hi I'm BearerOfTheLight and this is my first story on the site, i hope you enjoy it and all class of criticism is welcomed, also if you want a disclaimer please go and check my Profile page. Now on with the story!

Our story starts in a land known as the Elemental Nations. This vast land has multiples villages, villages protected by skilled warriors known as Kunoichis.

Most females across the Elemental Nations can harness a power known as Chakra, with this force the females can enter the "Ninja Academy" and learn how to become kunoichis, the warriors and protectors of their villages.

Now on the other hand the males cannot use Chakra thus most of the time the males are in charge of tending shops, housework, or being guards for the civilian population, not to say there aren't male Ninjas or "Shinobis" but they are few and rarely seen and they apply to be shinobis due to having some kind of special ability.

The female population is a lot higher than the male population, there are approximately 1 male for every 5 females, due to this ratio it is not rare to see couples of women getting married and raising children, however they need to get the "help" of a man to get said children since their chakra techniques known as "Jutsu" have not helped in procreating just in the "recreational" aspect.

Our story starts to unfold in the Land of Fire the most powerful of the nations in which resides Konohagakure, "The Hidden Leaf Village", the strongest and biggest of the Hidden Villages where we can find a little boy, no older than 8 years laughing happily while chatting with who he sees as his Grandmother, the third Hokage Hiruzen Saru, this boy is called Naruto.

Naruto may look like an average boy, however there are some things that makes him "special".

Naruto is the son of Uzumaki Kushina, the fourth Hokage of Konoha also known and feared for being "The Red Death" decimating armies in matter of seconds. Also Naruto was part of a big tragedy that happened the very same day of his birth, day that an entity known by the people of the Elemental Nations as the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the Kyuubi attacked and destroyed a large part of Konoha and killed most of the Kunoichis who went and tried to stop it. It wasn't until Kushina and her husband Minato Namikaze, a shinobi with ability with special "Seal Scrolls", went and confronted the beast that they were able to stop its trail of destruction at the cost of their own lives, Minato dying due to the amount of energy that he had to put in the seal and Kushina due to injuries that the beast gave her. And so the beast was sealed in their son Naruto due to the nature of the beast it could not be sealed into an object or any person, it could only be sealed into someone of the Uzumaki family; reason of this was unknown to the people of Konoha.

After the battle the body of Minato was found along with Kushina who was on the verge of dying and despite the doctor's best efforts she died but not before saying her last wish, that her son was to be treated as a Hero for keeping at bay the beast that almost destroyed Konoha.

This wish was mostly honored, most of the Kunoichis knew who Naruto's parents were, while the Kushina was a beloved leader and was respected by all of the people of Konoha, Minato was one of the most desired men among the females of Konoha and even other places that knew him and since Naruto have inherited the looks of his father the young boy was very popular among the kunoichis who were delighted to look after him and spoil him with candy, toys and all kinds of affection, when the Hokage announced who the little baby was after the attack and that she was going to put him into an orphanage all the clan heads almost went on a rampage and so the boy was taken in by the clans going from on clan to another based on a schedule that was negotiated between them, of course there were some issues with the civilian council, but they were quickly overruled by the Hokage stating that this was a good way to protect Naruto while increasing the good relations between the clans.

Speaking of the civilian council they were composed mostly by males representing the civilian side of the population, and they were not happy with the presence of Naruto.

While the kunoichis had a good understanding of the nature of the seal and held a lot of affection and respect for the parents of Naruto, the men could only see the beast that took away their homes, their wives and other loved ones and so the went their way to try to make the worst for the boy.

The first attack on Naruto went horribly wrong… for the attackers. Some men planned and hired a kunoichi from another village to try and capture little Naruto when he was 5 years old so she tried to capture him while he was returning home from the playground, what the kunoichi didn't count on was that Naruto was under the charge of the Hyuga Clan that day and as fast as she went to take the boy she had several Hyuga hot on pursuit.

It didn't even took 5 minutes to have her captured and waiting to get "interrogated".

After this incident that had 3 council members executed and other 2 on the watch list Naruto was more than a little scared of what had happened and started asking questions. His parentage was revealed to him, but the fact that he had the Kyubi sealed inside of him was still a secret, the Hokage had made it so that no one could talk about the sealing to nobody that wasn't aware beforehand or risk execution, this was to prevent the younger generations be corrupted by the hate of the males against Naruto.

This didn't stop the men from trying to take vengeance against Naruto they just became more careful with the way they did it and also wary that there were no kunoichi around.

The abuse against Naruto ranged from hateful glares to "accidental" pushes that ended with a little Naruto crying on the floor and bleeding from some wound due to the fall.

Besides this Naruto was a loved and cared child of the village the incident with the assassin forgotten by his young mind.

"Well Naruto I'm afraid this is as long as I can play with you for today" –Said the Hokage with a sweet tone to the kid in front of her.

"Owww really? So soon?" –Pouted Naruto causing the Hokage to giggle a little

"I'm sorry Naruto but I must go back to doing this… accursed paperwork, I have told you this before I'm the Hokage so I must take care of the villages needs"

"Yeah, yeah I know but I will be so bored…" -Naruto pouted even more

"Don't worry it will be just a little while before Tsume-san comes to pick you"

"Hehehe I will play with the puppies! - Said Naruto excited and bouncing a little causing the Hokage to laugh at his antics"

"Well be a little patient and she will be here soon"

"Ok Obaa-chan" –Said Naruto with a sad tone

Now Naruto was anything but a patient kid, always bouncing around full of energy and curiosity, so losing his little amount of patience he said that he needed to go to the bathroom, the Hokage smiled to him and continued to do her paperwork while he exits the room but didn't went to the bathroom, he went outside of the tower in the direction of what he believed was the playground to see if he could find his friends and play for a while, just to realize he got lost and started to sob a little. This attracted the attention of some people… A group of men that hated him…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

AN: This and chapter 3 were actually the same chapter but i split it in two so i wasn't so heavy to read in one go, but i will upload them at the same time anyway so read them as you like. Anyways Enjoy!

It was approaching night and we could see someone getting near the gates of Konoha. As the person got closer the kunoichis guarding the gate could see it was a young man, however they could see it was not a normal young man. The first thing they could see was they way he was dressed, well "dressed" was no the appropriate word since he was wearing a suit of armor, a golden chest plate which seemed to be a little dirty making it look like a really dull orange, he was also wearing armored pants in the same shade. On his back a brown mantle that reached just after his knees and over it a round shield, big enough to cover all the man's arm length in the same shade as the rest of the man's armor. On his head a very peculiar helmet, in the kunoichis' opinion, from the man's front it looked like a diadem but it covered the man's forehead and his entire scalp and on the sides of his head what looked like chainmail covered all the way until it blended with his armor. While none of the man's hair could be seen due to his helmet the rest of his face could be seen by the kunoichis. On his hip was also something that the kunoichis thought to be a little strange, a hammer, short enough to be wielded with one hand, had a handle wrapped in leather while the head looked to be made with the same material as his armor. While they thought he was a good looking man what really caught the kunoichis attention were his eyes, they were pure white eyes with no iris and no pupils.

The man said what the kunoichis thought to be a greeting while removing his helm to reveal his raven black hair and a smile reaffirming the kunoichis believe that he was a good looking man. The man kept on talking to them but they could only look at him in confusion since the man talked in a language unknown to them. Seeing that the girls in front of him seemed lost to what he was saying the man closed his eyes in what the women thought to be thinking, after a moment of silence the man opened his eyes.

"Hello? Can you understand me now?" –Said the man to the guards who gave a sigh of relief

"Yes, yes we can stranger" –Responded one of them with a smile

"Oh thank Odin! I am new around this place and I never used this language before" –The man laughed a little embarrassed.

"You have never speaked Japanese before?" –Said the other women in a surprised tone

"No I haven't, I can do it with a little device of mine"- Said the man with a grin- "Now as I was saying before you could understand me" –Said the man with a joking tone making the women giggle a bit- "My name is Ragnell Dawnbreaker and I would like to have access to your town of Konoha"

"Well sir I need to see your papers and also know the reason of your visit"

"Well the reason of my visit is to speak with your leader the Hokage I think it's called and also for personal reasons which may involve a more permanent stay in this town"- Ragnell said in a very formal tone- "as for my papers I think this will do"

Then the man out of thin air, the guards thought, got a set of papers which he gave to the guards. The women looked a little suspicious of this but looked at the papers anyway, then looked surprised and one of the asked

"This is a passport signed by the Fire Daimyo himself! How do you have this!"

"Well the Daimyo is a good friend of my father so when I came to this land I looked for him first, the daimyo and his samurais do know how to speak Norse however… Well after our talk he gave me this papers and told me to come here to Konoha and look for the Hokage and that she would help me with my situation"

"I see, well the papers looks to be in order so we can grant you access, but I don't think the Hokage would be at her office this late so you will need to wait until tomorrow to make an appointment"- One of the guards said to Ragnell causing him to frown a little at this

"Well it's not a problem to be honest, if you would be so kind in telling me the directions of a place where I can spend the night"

After a little chat, Ragnell started going in the direction the kunoichis gave him just to stumble into a scene that made his blood boil. A group of men kicking, punching and screaming at a little kid who was crying on the floor, seeing this Ragnell quickly took the shield out of his back and wielded his hammer running to the men

"What is the meaning of this!" –Screamed Ragnell to the men making them look at him in confusion, they were not worried because he was a man and not a kunoichi

"We are just teaching this little demon over here a lesson now either joins us or join him in the punching session" –Said one of the man not even bothering to stop kicking the kid making Ragnell furious at the man

"Stop this foolishness at once or I will be forced to stop you!" –Ragnell said defiantly making all the men stop and start circling him

"Well bring it on kid, let's see what you got!" -Said one of the men who had a pipe in his hand and used it to swing at Ragnell who didn't even bothered to use his shield, instead in a show of speed just sidesteps and drove his hammer into the man's stomach causing him to fly across the street and crash against a wall…

* * *

Meanwhile on the Hokage's office a woman with wild brown hair and red lines at each cheek and the Hokage herself were frantically yelling at each other

"That child! Where the hell could he have gone! He knows he can't go away without someone watching him!" – Said the Hokage almost yelling in anger and worry

"He can't be so far away Hokage-sama he must be somewhere near" –The woman said to the Hokage while she was giving instructions to a couple of ANBU ninjas to start searching for Naruto

"I know Tsume-san it's just that it's really late and who knows what could happen to him if he happens to stumble in a bad place… I need to go search for him, Tsume-san please come with me"

"Of course Hokage-sama" –Said Tsume while following the Hokage who was running ahead of her

* * *

"Are you okay little one?" - Asked Ragnell in a gentle tone to the kid crouching in front of him who looked at him with big surprised eyes

"Thank you very much sir!" –Said Naruto in a pained tone, a busted lip and pain in all his body making it evident that he was in a very bad shape after what happened with the men, speaking of the men a couple of them had escaped, but the ones who remained where there because they were unconscious and inside of some crater with the shape of their bodies.

At this scene the Hokage arrived, after giving a look at the stranger and the shape that Naruto was she screamed at them making Ragnell lift Naruto with his shield arm holding him close

"If you wish to hurt this child, begone of suffer the wrath of my hammer!" –Ragnell yelled while pointing at the Hokage with his hammer

"No sir! She's my Obaa-chan!" –Yelled Naruto at Ragnell making him drop his offensive stance and placing Naruto on the ground

"Oh I see" –Ragnell said while Naruto ran at Saru while she hugged him and yelled at him for running away while Tsume was doing the same

"And then they started to hit me and yelling things at me, but then this sir came and hit the bad men with his hammer and saved me!" –Naruto was happily telling the events that happened to the Hokage who looked at Ragnell

"Thank you very much Sir, you have done me a great favor by protecting this kid, had you not arrived in time who knows what kind of damage could these… people done to Naruto. I am Hiruzen Saru, Sandaime Hokage of Konoha" –She says to Ragnell in a very pleased tone

"Oh you are the Hokage? Pleased to meet you Lady Hokage, my name is Ragnell Dawnbreaker"

"Dawnbreaker? Now that's a name that I haven't heard in quite some time" –Said the Hokage in a surprised tone. –"Now Ragnell-san I would like to have a chat with you after we take Naruto-kun to the Hospital to treat his wounds"

"Oh if you don't mind I can take care of that. **Heal!** " **-** Said Ragnell while putting his hands over Naruto's head. His hands covered in a bright white light for a moment and the Naruto's wounds seemed to disappear as if nothing had happened to him in the first place.

"Wow it doesn't hurt any more Baa-chan!" –Said Naruto happily while Saru was awed at this

"Interesting skill that you have Ragnell-san"

"Oh that? It's a basic healing Tech, nothing too impressive to be honest" – Said Ragnell with a little grin

"Well now all that remains is taking care of the thrash. Tsume-san can you please gather this… things" –Said the Hokage while looking at the unconscious men with disgust- "and I will send a squad of ANBU to take them to the T&I in a while"

"Of course Hokage-sama" –Said Tsume while lifting one of the men and throwing him without any care on the side of the road

"Well Ragnell-san now if you follow me we can talk more privately in my office" –The Hokage then started walking to the tower with Ragnell and Naruto following her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

-Once again I want to say thank you for saving Naruto Ragnell-san- Said the Hokage while looking at Naruto who was sleeping in one of the couches of her office

-Think nothing of it Lady Hokage, it's against my code of honor to do nothing in presence of that situation, however I must ask what has little Naruto done to be receiving such treatment from the people of this town? –Asked Ragnell to the Hokage who frowned a little at this.

-I'm sorry Ragnell-san but it's something I can't tell you, I will only tell you that it is because of a burden that he has to carry and the hate of the men of this village that can't see past it –The Hokage said with a very sad tone

-Does it have anything to do with the untold amount of Mana that is sealed inside of him? –Asked Ragnell as if stating the most obvious thing in the world

-W-What? What do you know about that? –Asked the Hokage in a surprised tone

-Well my Beholder Eyes let me see a lot of things Lady Hokage, one of that things is energies, and I can see that little Naruto has a lot of Mana sealed inside of him –Said Ragnell while pointing at his white eyes.

-So you have some kind of bloodline Ragnell-san –Asked the Hokage a little curious since it is well known that men can't inherit bloodlines.

-Bloodline? Do you mean a Blood Curse? –Asked Ragnell a little confused

After a little chat Ragnell and the Hokage came to the conclusion that a bloodline and a blood curse were pretty much the same with the exception that the blood curse could be inherit by anyone regardless the gender.

-Well so these eyes of yours let you see that there's something sealed inside Naruto-kun?

-Well pretty much the only thing I can get by my eyes is that it is a very VERY large amount of Mana with a malicious nature, which makes me believe that you sealed an Ancient Apparition inside of him.

-Say what? –The Hokage was only getting more confused by the moment

Ragnell then proceed to explain the nature of ancient apparitions to the Hokage, how they are entities whose body were made by raw energy and had maleficent natures that drove them to attack the people.

-Well Ragnell-san what's sealed inside Naruto-san it's pretty much the same, we call them Bijuu and there are nine of them in the Elemental Nations, the one that's sealed inside Naruto-kun is known as the Kyubii the strongest of all the nine.

-And let me guess, none of your Techs or weapons could hurt it and so you had to seal it inside a baby. –Said Ragnell as if stating the obvious

-…Well yes Ragnell-san, that's exactly what happened. How did you knew? –Asked the Hokage, the man in front of her didn't stop of surprising her.

-Well you see Lady Hokage, back in Rune-Midgard we had to deal with beasts of the same nature, none of them with the amount of energy I feel coming from Naruto. However there were three ways to stop them. First we could attack the beast with the same kind of energy that the beast was made of, option unavailable to you since everyone I've met so far in this land has Chakra energy, the second option would be using a Psych Disruptor to break the body of the beast, however this causes the beast to reform after a while and well I don't think you know any Psych Tinkers do you? –Asked Ragnell receiving a shake from the Hokage's head – Finally the third option was the one you used, use Seals to imprison the beast inside someone's body, so that the beast can be purged at a later date.

-So you have heard of Jinchuriki before? –Asked the Hokage surprised that the man who came from another land said that the same method was used there

-Jinchu-what? –Asked Ragnell who seemed confused

-The people with Bijuus sealed inside of them…

-Ohhh! That's what you call them! Well we don't have a name for the people with that kind of seal in them since most of the time is only a couple of years before the beast is purged and the person returns to normal –Said Ragnell causing the Hokage to go wide eyed

-So in your land the Bijuu could be killed!?

-Well I would not say killed, it's more like absorbed…

-And could Naruto-kun "absorb" this "Mana" from the Kyubi? –Asked the Hokage with a little of hope in her voice.

-Well many factors are in play when it comes to this I have to study the nature of the seal, and the nature of Naruto's own energy.

-But Naruto is a boy he has no Chakra… -Said the Hokage a little disappointed at what Ragnell was saying

-It doesn't matter he could have any other energy.

-What do you mean Ragnell-san?

-Well, he could have Psych energy, or maybe Prana. If we are lucky he has a Mana Circuit like the beast and the absorption will be easier.

The Hokage looked lost through all of this and Ragnell explained her of the four different energies around the world. He didn't bother to talk about Chakra since she could teach him a thing or two about it, so he started with the Mana.

While Chakra was an energy that bends the elements to have the desired effect on a Jutsu the Mana was the same except all the contrary, the Mana forced the elements to do the will of the Tech user

The Prana, also known as Ki, is an energy centered in the physical aspect of the body. Another of its characteristics is that most of the time it has no element and it is mainly used to increase ones fighting abilities. Things as shooting orbs and beams are also part of things that Prana is used for.

The Psych energy is in the words of Ragnell the most versatile and dangerous of the energies. Since the energy's nature comes directly from the mind of the user the uses of this energy are as varied as the personalities of the people that use it. Ranging from creating objects to reading minds to affect the will of other people the Psych is incredibly useful since it's said that a Psych user can defeat any enemy with a different energy thanks to the objects fabricated with this energy.

The Hokage listened to all of this with wonder in her eyes and looking at Naruto she asked Ragnell

-Do you think that Naruto-kun has any of these energies you talk about?

-Of course Lady Hokage one thing is for sure, if you are alive you have an energy, it is just a matter of knowing how to unlock it.

-And how do we know what kind of energy does Naruto-kun have?

-Well tomorrow, when he's awake, I could perform a scan on him. Usually a single look with my eyes would do the trick but the amount of energy that the beast has is blocking my vision of his system.

-I see, well Ragnell-san returning to the matter of your visit, you said your name was Dawnbreaker, any relations with Ragnar Dawnbreaker? –Asked the Hokage

-Oh yes! Ragnar was my Grandfather, did you knew him Lady Hokage?

-Hehehe yeah I knew him –The Hokage giggled while her eyes got a faraway look and a trickle of blood ran down her nose, Ragnell coughed a little getting the Hokage's attention –also your eyes are the same as him, he never told me he had that kind of ability… tell me what happened to him?

Ragnell had a sad look in his eyes –Well Lady Hokage he died and was taken to the Valhalla during the Ragnarok war.

The Hokage looked ready to cry while she and Ragnell took a moment of silence in respect of the fallen.

-You see Lady Hokage that is the reason I'm here. During the Ragnarok war the most powerful wizard of the Kingdom unleashed the Ancient Apparitions named after the beasts of the tales Fenrir, Jormungandr and Nidhogg. At the end the beasts destroyed everything, no one in Rune-Midgard survived, I searched for months and didn't find a soul in all the land.

-Oh Kami-sama! –Say the Hokage in a horrified tone, how could such beasts destroy an entire country like that –But how did you survived? And what happened to the beasts?

-Well remember the methods of getting rid of the Apparitions that I told you earlier. I discovered them. I managed to destroy Jormungandr, I could disperse Nidhogg and sent his fragmented energy into oblivion realm. However Fenrir prove to be too strong for me so I used an array of Runes to seal it inside me and then I absorbed it.

The Hokage looked in wonder at the man before her he just told her that he fought three Bijuu-like creatures and took them down. Just how strong was this young man?

-So after all this happened to me and I found no survivors I started wandering the world learning all I could about the other energies in the world. I come from Rune-Midgard the land of mana and I have already gone to learn about the Prana and Psych so this is my last stop. I remember my grandfather telling me tales about this land and I have met kunoichis before when the daimyo came to visit my father so I knew the existence of the Chakra energy however besides how it looked I know nothing about it.

-So you came here to learn more about Chakra then?

-Yes I planned on living here for a while to learn more, if it's not a bother, and now I can help little Naruto to discover his own energy

-Well after today's events are spread to the Kunoichis I think you'll find yourself more than welcome to stay since most of the females think of Naruto-kun as the son of the village so you are more than welcome to stay here, however I would like to assess your skills to see if you can be a part of Konoha's Military

-Fighting is what I do the best Lady Hokage, I would like that thank you very much –Said Ragnell with a smile

At that moment one of the ANBU entered the Hokage's office

-Hokage-sama, Tsume-sama is here to see you, should I let her in?-The ANBU acting as the secretary who had gone home a long time ago

-Yes please Neko-san let her in –The ANBU just saluted and left in a swirl of leaves

-Tsume-san! Excellent timing! I was just going to call for you to take Naruto-kun to your home

-Since no one had taken him there I assumed he still was with you Hokage-sama. Oh you're the one that helped Naruto-kun. Please let me say thank you for what you did. –Tsume said turning to Ragnell who just smiled and gave a polite nod to her.

-Actually Tsume-san I was wondering if you are able to give Ragnell-san here a place to stay for the night. Tomorrow we are going to do something with Naruto and I want him to be close to do it –Explained the Hokage to Tsume who looked at Ragnell with a smile.

-Of course Hokage-sama it's not a problem, it's the least I can do after today

-Thank you very much Tsume-san said Ragnell with a smile

Tsume picked up the still sleeping Naruto from the couch and started heading to the Inuzuka compound followed by Ragnell.

After that day Naruto's life started changing in a way he never imagined before

AN: From here on the chapters are going to be a lot more Naruto-centric i just wanted to make sure the setting was appropiate and i think i let my hand run a little bit... Oops hehehe. Well the next chapter shall be here very soon i hope you enjoyed this one and remember all of your comments are welcome. Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

AN: I'm used denote when someon is speaking with a line but as someone pointed it to me i'm trying to use quotes to do it in this chapter. i have to admit it looks neater that way. Also i was re-reading through chapters 2 and 3 and i corrected some grammar mistakes that i found i'm kind of a grammar nazi :P so if you find a mistake that i overlooked please PM me, it helps a lot. Now on with the chapter!

* * *

Naruto awoke with the sun in his eyes. He tried to cover himself with the blankets to get a little more sleep, but then he remembered what happened the last time. He almost jumped out of the bed in a panic state because he didn't recognized where he was and a voice called out to him

"Oh! Naruto-kun! You're awake already? I was just going to call you to the breakfast. Are you okay? You look a little scared" – The voice belonged to a young girl with long brown hair tied in a ponytail with two locks framing her face she also had two red markings on her cheeks

"Hana-chan!" –Naruto called at the girl with relief that he saw someone he knew –Am I in your house?

"Yes Naruto-kun, my mom brought you here last night along with a man"

"Ragnell-san is here too?"

"If Ragnell is the man with the armor and the big shield the yes, he's here. Both he and my mom are in the kitchen so wash your face and come quickly"

"Ok Hana-chan!" – Naruto said happily while he jumped to the bed and ran to the bathroom to wash himself. When Naruto got to the kitchen he was greeted by Tsume and Ragnell who were speaking at the table along with Kiba, son of Tsume and one of the few boys that Naruto had befriended since he mostly had female friends.

After finishing breakfast Ragnell asked Naruto to stay at the table to have a chat with him while Tsume and Kiba went to tend the dogs, just because Kiba couldn't be a shinobi it doesn't mean that his mom would let him slack.

"So Naruto-kun how are you feeling today?" –Asked Ragnell in a gentle tone

"Very good Ragnell-san that thing that you did yesterday to me made it like nothing had happened to me… Are you a kunoichi Ragnell-san?" –Asked Naruto in a curious tone causing Ragnell to laugh at his question.

"Well Naruto-kun first of all in a male so the correct term would be a Shinobi I believe but to answer your question no, I'm not any kind of ninja."

"But you did a thing with your hand like a ninja and suddenly I was good. How did you do it?"

"Well Naruto-kun I'm a warrior from the Guardian class, we have abilities that let us protect our allies and take down our enemies. The heal Tech that I used is one of the skills of the many branches of the Guardian class"

Naruto looked at Ragnell in awe and asked in a timid voice "Ragnell-san you think I could become a Guardian like you?" –Ragnell looked surprised when Naruto asked this

"Naruto-kun why would you like to be a warrior like me?" –asked Ragnell curious to the reasons that the boy could have

"Well Ragnell-san I always hear storys about my parents and how they lived to protect this village and how they gave their lives to save us from the Kyubii and I've always wanted to be like them but when I asked Obaa-chan she said that I could not be a ninja because I'm a boy but I've always wanted to be able to protect the people like Obaa-chan and Tsume-san and all the others have protected me, like you did yesterday Ragnell san!"

"That's a really noble reason that you have Naruto-kun and I'm sure your parents would be proud of you." –He said while he put a hand on Naruto's shoulder, Naruto could only smile with watering eyes in the memory of the parents he never knew

"Now Naruto-kun I should be able to help you with your dream, it's just a matter of doing a few things to see if I can train you, however you need to have in mind one thing Naruto-kun" -Ragnell looked at Naruto in the eyes and got a serious tone in his voice- "The road of the Guardian is one of self-sacrifice, you can't allow yourself to be selfish and you must always think of the others around you before yourself. I know you are a little too young to fully understand this but once you start there's no going back. Are you sure this is what you want Naruto-kun?"

"Of course Ragnell-san, I will do whatever it takes Dattebayo!" –said Naruto with what he though was a serious tone and Ragnell could only smile at the boy's enthusiasm

"Ok so we only need to look for Lady Hokage and we'll get started" –Ragnell got up the table and gestured Naruto to follow him. And so Ragnell, Naruto and Tsume went in the direction of the Hokage's Tower. Once there they talked to the secretary who said she was expecting them and after announcing they had arrived told them to come in the Hokage's office

"Ragnell-san, Naruto-kun good morning. Tsume-san it is good to see you too but why are you here?" –asked the Hokage curious to the Inuzuka's Matriarch presence

"Well Hokage-sama after yesterday I want to keep a closer eye on Naruto-kun while he's on my watch" –" _also even if he did saved Naruto-kun I cannot fully trust someone I met a couple of hours ago_ " thought Tsume to herself

"Fair enough Tsume-san. So Ragnell-san have you and Naruto-kun talked about what we are doing today?"

"We were talking this morning Lady Hokage and Naruto-kun has told me that he desires to be a warrior to help this village and its people. So if you allow it I would like to help the boy while I live in this village" –said Ragnell making the Hokage start thinking

" _I had only planned for Naruto-kun to absorb the Kyubii so that he could get rid of the seal, not for him to become a warrior, this might raise some issues_ " –thought the Hokage –"Ragnell-san I'm not sure if I can allow that. Most of the women of the village are very protective of Naruto-kun training him to be part of our military will raise protests and things that just thinking about them gives me a bad headache" –Said the Hokage not wanting to face the wrath of all the clan heads

"But Obaa-chan!" –Yelled Naruto –"You always tell me I can't be a ninja because I'm a boy, this is my chance to help you all protect Konoha, this is my chance to be a hero like my parents…" said Naruto his voice taking a sad tone at the end. The Hokage could only give a sad smile at the boy. She and Naruto have already discussed this in multiple occasions they always went nowhere due to the fact that Naruto was a boy and thus had no chakra but this time it was different.

"You really want this, don't you Naruto-kun" –said the Hokage to him while he looked at her with hope in his eyes –"I could let you but I don't know how we are going to convince the council"

"Well Lady Hokage I might be able to help you with that" -Said Ragnell taking the attention of everyone in the room- "Do you remember the skill test that I was going to take that you told me yesterday, you could invite the councilors to see the test and I will use some of the skills that I will teach Naruto-kun and then you can take a decision"

"Are you aware Ragnell-san, should you not make it through the test you could not only lose the chance to teach Naruto-kun but also the chance to further explore this energy of his" –said the Hokage with a pointed look to let Ragnell know she was talking about the Kyubii.

"I am very aware of this Lady Hokage but I have confidence that my skills will let me surpass whatever challenge you put before me"

"I don't know half of what you both are talking about but you say are going to train Naruto-kun?" –asked Tsume in an alarmed tone- "I'm sorry Ragnell-san but you are just a man, I don't know what kind of skills you might have but you can't possibly compare to a kunoichi of Konoha"

"If you think i can't, Tsume-san, then you should wait till the test to see the result, don't you think?" –Said Ragnel with confidence in his voice

"I agree with you Ragnell-san" –said the Hokage surprising Tsume- "By the way the test will be later on today's evening are you okay with this Ragnell-san?"

"It is not like I have anything better to do Lady Hokage" –said Ragnell with a chuckle

"Very well Ragnell-san. Now let's get onto business. How are you exactly going to perform this scan you told me yesterday on Naruto-kun?"

"It is very easy Lady Hokage, I will just send a wave of my own energy through Naruto's body and then it's just a matter of mapping his energy system. I know the maps of all the energies except for the Chakra, but since you said he doesn't have that it shouldn't be a problem" –said Ragnell while Tsume and Naruto looked lost through all of this

"Now Naruto-kun" –said Ragnell while crouching in front of Naruto this may tingle a little bit but I need you to stay as calm as possible ok?" –said Ragnell while putting his hands around Naruto's head and they took a white glow.

"Hehehe, it tickles" –said Naruto trying to remain as still as possible. Ragnell's hands were still glowing for a moment and had his eyes closed while the other two kunoichis just stared in curiosity and worry at this. After a few minutes the glow faded from Ragnell's hands and he opened his eyes and smiled to the Hokage.

"It seems we are in luck Lady Hokage, Naruto has a Generator Mana Circuit" –said Ragnell while the kunoichis just stared at him lost to what he just had said. Seeing that he had confused all the people in the room Ragnell proceeded to explain.

"It means that Naruto-kun here is like me. The Mana Circuits comes in two types the "Drawer" and the "Generator" type. The Drawer type it's called like that because it "draws" the mana from some source be it a relic or the leylines that run across the earth. This kind can learn very peculiar abilities like stealing the energy from enemies but have the disadvantage of having very little amount of skill usage since they can burn the circuit really easily by drawing too much energy"

"On the other hand the Generators, like Naruto-kun and me, have a set reserve of mana that our bodies generate without the need from an external source and our reserves increases the more we use our Mana. However once our reserves exhaust we can't use anymore mana until we get a good rest and we naturally spend more Mana on Techs than the Drawers"

"So, what you are telling me" –said Tsume trying to understand what Ragnell just explained- is that you and Naruto-kun have something that is like Chakra and can use it for jutsus and stuff even though you are both males?"

"In my land they are called Techs but it's something like that Tsume-san" –said Ragnell to Tsume

"If that's the case now I'm really looking forward to this test Ragnell-san" –Tsume said still in shock to what she had just learned

"Ne, ne obaa-chan can I go too? I want to see the cool things that Ragnell-san is going to teach me!" –said Naruto excited to the Hokage

"…I don't see why not Naruto-kun" and you can help me convince the council if things go south –Thought the Hokage to herself- "Now please Tsume-san take Naruto-kun to your house and I will send a ninja for you at the time of the meeting, Ragnell-san please stay, we have some matters to discuss privately"

"Very well Hokage-sama" –said Tsume while taking Naruto with her. The boy just said good bye to the Hokage and Ragnell and followed Tsume. Once they leaved the Hokage activated a privacy seal on the office and took a serious look on her face.

"So Ragnell-san you think Naruto-kun would be able to get rid of the Kyubii?"

"Yes Lady Hokage as I said before we are really lucky, not only because he had a Mana Circuit but because he had a Generator one to boot."

"So I take that it is something good?"

"Really good Lady Hokage, as I explained before this kind of circuit runs with a reserve so once Naruto-kun absorbs the beast his own reserve will be amplified by the amount of Mana he absorbs so he will have a reserve that I can't even compare to. However it will take some time to him to fully absorb the beast, we don't want his circuit to burst now do we?"

"So approximately how much time are we talking about?"

"I'm not sure Lady Hokage, I still have to study the nature of the seal but since you said Naruto-kun doesn't know about the beast, we will need to tell him for me to study the seal"

"Yes that's what I'm worried about" –said the Hokage with a frown- "Do you need to study the seal in case you start training Naruto?"

"Honestly it would not matter, even if I could study the seal I would not rush the absorption so that Naruto could develop his own natural reserves which right now they are nothing to boast about" –said Ragnell to the Hokage who gave a sigh of relief

"That calms me a bit Ragnell-san, I don't know how Naruto-kun will take the news and I want to wait until he is a little more mature to tell him. I want him to be able to understand what really happened and why it happened. I think it would be really terrifying for a boy his age to learn that the beast that almost destroyed the whole village is sealed inside of him you know?"

"Yes I can see what you mean Hokage-sama"

"Well Ragnell-san now all that we need to do now is get you ready for your test, I will call an ANBU to take you to the place were the test will take place while I will get ready to deal with the clan heads. Now shall we?" –said the elder woman getting up from her chair motioning Ragnell to do the same.

"After you Lady Hokage" –said Ragnell while both of them leaved the office

* * *

AN: Originally the chapter was going to end here but then i saw my that word count was already over the past chapters count so i stopped here however i am already writing the next one so it shall be up either later today or tomorrow so i hop you are looking forward for it. Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

AN: Well… I don't know how but this got longer than I thought (HA that's what she said… Sorry) this chapter got so long really quick and I didn't even got to the point I wanted to reach in the history. Well anyway I'm already working on the next one so you can expect it to be here soon. Also I want to point out one thing. I discovered that I suck at gender bending names so if you have any suggestions please PM me I would really appreciate it, I'm not going to tell you who I'm going to gender bend and who I won't cause it would spoil parts of the history but any suggestion is helpful. Now here's the chapter please enjoy!

* * *

"Why would Hokage-sama call for a meeting? And here of all places, it's such a drag" –said a black haired woman who was resting her head on the table in front of her. The woman was known as Shikako Nara, head of the Nara Clan.

"No idea Shikako-chan but yeah it's really rare for a council meeting to be arranged in the arena's metting room…" –said a robust, red-haired woman known as Choko Akimichi, head of the Akimichi Clan

"Oh I think you will find a nice little surprise once this meeting had ended Shikako-chan" –said Tsume who just entered the room to hear that part of the conversation along with Naruto who was holding her hand. Seeing him both women smiled and went to greet the boy

"Naruto-kun have you been eating well?"

"Hai Choko-san!" –Responded the boy while he was being hugged by the woman and he could only smile

"Naruto-kun so nice to see you, how have you been" -asked a blond haired woman with a loving smile on her face

"Very well Inoshi-san!" –Said Naruto to the Yamanaka Matriarch

All the people in the room were seated in a room seated in tables somewhat close to each other giving it the feeling of a classroom, after a while all the clan heads and councilors stood while the Hokage entered the room, once she was seated all the people followed while Naruto seated on Tsume's lap drawing jealous looks from most of the other clan heads.

"Now I call in order this meeting. I know that a lot of you have questions about the nature of this meeting but first I need to know how many of you are aware of the recent events that involved Naruto-kun here" –After seeing that none of the clan heads, for the exception of Tsume, knew what she was talking about she told them that how Naruto escaped and how he got lost and was attacked, after reassuring them that Naruto was okay the clan heads returned to their seats having leapt from them to examine the boy. After that the Hokage told them that they found that Naruto was saved by a man.

"This man is here today because after his actions to save Naruto-kun I have learned some interesting things about him. First of all he's not from this land, he's not from the Elemental Nations altogether, also he has some peculiar skills, skills that he's confident enough to test against some of our elite kunoichis so I have decided to test him and should he pass I'll allow him to form part of Konoha's forces.

"Are you sure this is really necessary Hokage-sama?" –Spoke in a calm tone a black haired woman, the Matriarch of the Uchiha Clan, Mikoto Uchiha.

"It's as much as I owe the young man for saving Naruto-kun from Kami-knows-what those men could have done to Naruto-kun" –said the Hokage letting the women know that this is something that was going to happen no matter their opinion- "Now please Inu-san can you call Ragnell-san in?" –she said to one of the ANBU hidden in the room, a swirl of leaves was the only thing that indicated someone was standing in the back of the room. A moment later a young man entered through the door, however what he was wearing looked a lot different to what the Hokage and Tsume had seen him wear before.

On his chest where before was a breastplate the covered his entire torso up until his waist now was another one, but this one only covered half of his torso and was a bright shining golden color instead of the dirty orange, it had shoulder protectors making his shoulders look broader. He was wearing a white shirt underneath the piece of armor. On his back where before was a brown mantle made of some kind of leather, now was a cape blue on the outside and white on the inside it looked to be made of some kind of exotic fabric and was decorated with odd symbols that none of the women could recognize.

On his legs were no more the armored pants that he wore, instead he was wearing plain black jeans with high black leather boots and on his hands plain brown leather gloves.

His shield and hammer where nowhere to be seen noted the Hokage.

"Good Evening ladies, my name is Ragnell Dawnbreaker" –said the man taking a slight bow –"it is a pleasure to meet you all" he said with a smile. None of the kunoichis were impressed by the man, he didn't look like a warrior at all in the eyes of the kunoichis and they couldn't fell any kind of power from him.

"Psst Hiromi, is he someone you know? His eyes kinda look like one of your clan." –murmured Inoshi to a women with long black hair and white eyes, she was the head of the Hyuga Clan

"That's not someone I know Insohi-san, I will admit that his eyes look somewhat like the Byakugan but I can clearly see that he has no chakra network at all, also you know that the males can't inherit the Byakugan" –she responded back with a serious tone while still looking at Ragnell with her eyes activated

"Now Ragnell-san and I have talked a little about the reasons of his visit to Konoha and he has expressed his desire to stay in the town. I also became aware that he is the grandson of a friend that I held very close to my heart, so I decided to give him a chance should he be able to pass the test we have a lot of matters to discuss so please let's not delay this anymore" –after saying this the Hokage along with the rest of the people of the room who went to sit in the spectator seats of the arena while Ragnell stood in the middle of it.

"Now Ragnell-san you may not be aware of this but the ninja arts are composed of several branches, now we are going to test your skills by pitting you against some of the best specialists in some of the branches and see how you do against them. The first one you will be fighting against will be our Taijutsu specialist Might Gal!" –as soon as the Hokage said this a women with short black hair, big eyes and eyebrows wearing a green spandex suit entered the gates of the arena.

"Yosh! It seem like I will be your first opponent today Ragnell-san!" –Said Gal to Ragnell in a sweet and energetic voice- "Know this Ragnell-san the Hokage told me to not go easy on you even though you are a man so be prepared to face the Beautiful Green Beast of Konoha!"

"Gal-san I will be offended if you went easy on me, I will try my best so I expect my opponent to do the same in return" –said Ragnell with a smile

"Your Flames of Youth burns brightly Ragnell-san let us fight!" –said Gal while the rest of the Kunoichi just sweatdropped at the kunoichi's antics.

"Now Ragnell-san are you ready to start" –asked the Hokage

"Just a moment Lady Hokage, **Armor Change Tech: Assault Armor!"** –the voice of Ragnell took an echoing tone while he was engulfed in a bright light for a moment. When the light faded most of the kunoichis looked impressed.

The armor in his chest had extended to cover all of his body in the same golden metal, there was no place in his body uncovered by his armor from the neck down, the gloves and boots that he wore before also were replaced by the golden armor. He had short spikes sprouting from his shoulders, elbows and knees. On his chest and forearms where more of the symbols that the kunoichis had noticed on his cape, which had disappeared.

After this he crossed his left arm on his chest and raised his right arm. Wordlessly a flame swirled on his left and a lightning struck his right. From the flame the shield from before appeared but it look like the rest of his armor and from the lightning his hammer that also had the golden shade.

"Ready whenever you are" –said Ragnell after his little display

"Ok just to remember this is just a test, if I tell you to stop both of you will do it at once is that clear?" –after a nod from both of them the Hokage gave the signal for them to start

Just as the Hokage gave the signal Ragnell with an extraordinary amount of speed launched himself at Gal trying to sweep her legs with her hammer, his speed surprised Gal briefly so she jumped to avoid the hit, Ragnell was still mid swing as he saw Gal jumped so he tried to punch her with the edge of his shield, Gal saw the move and blocked by crossing her arms. The blow sent her backwards but with a simple flip she landed gracefully. Gal could only smile briefly at his opponent and both of them jumped at each other to trade blows

"How the hell is he so fast? I mean not just because he's a man, he's wearing a suit of armor that must weight a ton!" –Inoshi said as she couldn't believe what she was seeing, the other clan heads could only stare in silent wonder at the battle before them.

Gal was getting a little irritated, even while she wasn't at her max speed most of her blows had been either dodged or blocked by the shield. She had managed to get a couple of blows on the man he hadn't even flinched and he kept trying to counter attack. Just as Gal had tried a right hook, Ragnell blocked it with his shield and jerk it in the opposite direction making an opening in Gal's defense for a second, second in which he brought his hammer up to strike Gal right in the chin. The blow threw Gal on the floor but she quickly stood and took her stance. Gal was still a little disoriented by the blow but kept on fighting. This pattern continued for a while, Gal delivered blow after blow to Ragnell while he just dodged, blocked and if he got hit just brushed it off as nothing, then after finding an opening Ragnell struck her with his hammer, she got up and started all over again. After a while the Hokage signaled them to stop, both fighters breathing heavily smiled at each other

"I'm really impressed Ragnell-san" –said Gal with a smile

Both fighters just smiled, gave a bow in respect to each other and Gal left the arena.

"Next we have our ninjutsu specialist, Inu-san could you please enter the arena?" –said the Hokage motioning to an ANBU with a dog mask. The ANBU wordlessly entered the arena and stood in front of Ragnell. The Hokage then gave the signal to start

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu" said the ANBU after making some handseals firing at Ragnell ju just stood in place not bothering to even raise his shield. The flames collided directly against him creating an explosion, after the flames faded Ragnell remained in the same position as if nothing had happened. Not even bothering to stop and ask questions the ANBU made more handseals and put her hands on the ground

"Doton: Doryudan no Jutsu", from the ground sprouted the head of a dragon made of earth that opened its mouth and multiple rocks shot from his mouth. Seeing the incoming projectiles Ragnell raised his shield to block them, after the dragon crumbled Ragnell pointed at the ANBU with his hammer and with echoing voice just said " **Stay Put!** " –a brief light shone under the ANBU's feet and Ragnell started running towards her, the ANBU saw him coming and went to dodge just to discover that the earth around her feet had somehow melted and the she couldn't move. Ragnell took a swing of his hammer to hit the ANBU who used a Kawarimi to get out of the way of the hammer. Ragnell was very surprised to see he had hit a log and that the girl was nowhere to be seen. He started looking for her when he noticed her standing near some pond that was in the arena going through handseals

"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu" said the ANBU while a huge dragon made of water raised from the pond and headed towards Ragnell, whose eyes almost bulged out of his sockets looking at the dragon. Thinking quickly he crouched and put his shield in front of him and said " **Shield Tech: Burning Sun!** " –His shield got covered by a bright light just as the water dragon collided against it. A gigantic column of steam rose from Ragnell's position, after it dispersed it revealed him looking a little soaked but otherwise fine. Ragnell threw his hammer at the ANBU who just dodge the hunk of metal, seeing that the hammer landed close to the woman Ragnell said " **Mjolnir's Blessing: Blink!** ", as soon as Ragnell ended the phrase a crack of lightning hit the hammer and he appeared over it, next to the ANBU who was caught off guard, he A MAN had performed something like a shunshin, taking the chance Ragnell drew his right hand that was covering in a bright light and yelled " **Dawn Bringer** " and punched the kunoichi square in the chest. When it made contact with the kunoichi flames bursted from his fist and sent the ANBU flying until she hit one of the walls of the arena where she slumped and didn't moved anymore. Ragnell moved and went to see if she was okay. He gave a sigh of relief when she looked to be breathing. After the Hokage declared Ragnell the winner he used his Heal Tech on the ANBU who immediately reacted, confused at what had just happened.

"Now that is really impressing" –said Shikako to the other clan heads- "It's not everyday that someone defeats Inu, nevermind that she got defeated by a man

"I admit that if I was in her position I probably would have lost as well, I would have never expected a man knowing a technique that allowed him to change positions so quickly and that technique that he used to finish her looked very powerful as well" –said Tsume causing the other women to give a nod at her statement

"Now Ragnell-san" -said the Hokage for the last part of the test we would like you to fight against our Genjutsu specialist. Kurenai Yuhi please enter the arena. A woman with long black hair and red eyes entered the arena. She was wearing the standard chunin uniform. The Hokage gave the signal to start. As soon as the Hokage gave the signal Kurenai went through handseals

"Magen: Jubaku Satsu" –said Kurenai while Ragnell kept his guard up for anything that could happen, after a while still nothing happened and the people in the room started murmuring. Kurenai tried a bunch of Genjutsus against Ragnell but none of them appeared to have any effect on him. After thinking about it for a moment the Hokage stood

"Kurenai-san please stop, I think I might be able to explain why none of your Genjutsu are affecting Ragnell-san. As all of you know a genjutsu is performed by altering the chakra in the brain of the target, however Ragnell-san here has no chakra to manipulate hence no effect.

"But Hokage-sama he definitively was using techniques against Inu-san" –said Choko so the Hokage briefly explained how Ragnell had Mana instead of Chakra and how it was something entirely different.

"While that theory seems plausible Hokage-sama most of our kunoichis can use genjutsu against bandits, robbers and other kinds of male enemies and it works just fine" –said Shikako making the other clan heads nod in affirmation to the woman's point

"I'm aware of that Shikako-san, but none of those men could use the energy that Ragnell-san can use, it seems like we need to investigate this further. But at the moment we'll return to the meeting room and discuss Ragnell-san performance, now Ragnell-san please return to the waiting room while we discuss this matter." Said the Hokage while she and the clan heads stood and walked out of the arena.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

AN at the end ^.^ Enjoy!

* * *

"Now after this amazing performance from Ragnell-san" –said the Hokage to the clan heads who were once again seated in the arena's meeting room. Naruto was not there, the Hokage had asked one of her ANBU to take him to the playgrounds since they were going to discuss matters that he couldn't know at the moment, namely the Kyubii –"I would like to know your opinions about the skills that he displayed to us today"

"Well before anything Hokage-sama" –said Shikako standing to speak –"As you explained to us before Ragnell-san here doesn't use chakra in his techniques so he is not a ninja then Ragnell-san exactly what kind of warrior are you?"

"As I had said to the Lady Hokage before emm…"

"Shikako"

"Shikako-san, my kind were known as the Guardian Class, but I'm from the branch of the Einherjar, so you may say I'm a Einherjar Guardian"

"And in which area do you specialize in" –continued Shikako with her questions

"Well Shikako-san, the Guardian class in general is a front-line class. We have an incredible amount of resistance allowing us to absorb big amounts of damage without even noticing it and our Techs are largely used for either supporting our allies or disabling our enemies so that our teammates can finish the job"

"So from where you work in teams too Ragnell-san?" –said a women with short hair and dark glasses who was wearing a high collar jacket known as Chibi Aburame

"Yes, that would be correct, the party system was used always when the kingdom required a mission to be completed. Very rarely missions were done solo. The parties were formed by groups of 3 to 4 people. The protocol said that the party always needed one tank and one supportive class since we the Guardians enter in the tank category I most of the time was selected for missions."

"I admit curiosity to the armor you are wearing Ragnell-san, we all saw how you changed this armor to the used you used in the fights, is this the same armor you were wearing when you came to Konoha?" –asked Tsume to Ragnell since he had changed his armor once again to the one with the short breastplate with the blue cape.

"Oh yes Tsume-san this is the same armor but with 3 different shapes that you have seen. The one in which you saw me yesterday was my armor in "Travel Mode" it has a dull color to not call too much attention and the mantle is brown to cover myself in it and blend with my surroundings if I don't want to be noticed, it gives a fair amount of protection while being very light so as the name suggests is the best armor for traveling long distances. Now this armor I'm wearing right now is what I call my "Casual Armor" it is an armor with poor protections but it's only used in meetings and places where you know there will not be any fights, it's just to cause a good impression. And the armor you saw I was using during the fights was my "Assault Armor" as the name of the Tech I used suggested, it's a "balanced" armor, it gives me equal amount of power, defense and speed. It's an armor mode I use when I don't know the abilities of my opponent. I have some more modes but I don't think it's necessary to explain them right now"

"Ragnell-san I would like you to explain the first technique that you used against Inu-san, my Byakugan only detected how the ground around Inu-san melted for a moment" –said Hiromi

"Oh that was my Solar Flare Tech, before I entered into the Einherjar branch I was a Solar Guardian, Warriors that use the power of the sun to shine upon the darkness of the evil. That was one of the Solar Branch Techs, it's pretty much what you said, it melts the ground around the target's feet causing it to be unable to move for a moment. I didn't expect her to be able to teleport out of it however…"

"So that technique that you used with your hammer when you teleported next to it was an Einherjar technique?" –asked Shikako to Ragnell who just gave a shake of his head

"No Shikako-san as a matter of fact I didn't used any Einherjar Techs in the fights before. The Blink tech was something my grandfather invented with his extensive knowledge in Runes. He used to tell me how he was trying to arrange the runes in a way so that the hammer returned to the owner's hand, but he got that effect instead. He liked the uses that it had so he kept it in the Rune array when he crafted the hammers" –explained Ragnell with a chuckle remembering the story.

"So should we assume that the technique you used to stop Inu's Suiryuudan and the one you used to finish her were also Solar techniques?" –asked the Hokage interested in Ragnell's explanation

"That would be correct Lady Hokage, although my Burning Sun is a Shield Tech so as it suggests it can only be used with a shield, but a Solarite shield is better for its use"

"Solarite? What's that?"

"That's the metal that my armor, shield and hammer is made of. It's a special metal that increases the effectiveness of Solar Techs. It's also really resistant to high temperatures, making the wearer invulnerable to fire"

"So that's how you evaded Inu's Gokakyu?" –asked Choko to Ragnell who just gave a positive nod to respond the woman's question

"Would it be possible to get a hold of more Solarite? Even in small amounts ninjas equipped with some kind of gear that makes them impervious to Katon jutsus would be very good for our forces"

"I'm sorry Lady Hokage but that's not possible. The armor, shield and hammer are given to you after the Oath to the Sun. If the three items appear to you in the ceremony it means that your oath has been accepted and you are pronounced as an official Solar Guardian. Even if you somehow got hold of pure Solarite it would not matter, the heat resistance is so high that the Solarite can't be melted in any known way" –the Hokage looked disappointed at this but said nothing understanding that Ragnell could do nothing about it.

"Well now that we have seen a part of what Ragnell-san can do I dare say most of you, if not all, agree with me that he would be a great asset to have among our forces and that he must be included in them, any opinions against Ragnell –san joining us?" –asked the Hokage to all the clan heads, none of the women said anything against it.

"Now Ragnell-san I would say that you have low Jounin level of Taijutsu, you only used a few techniques in your ninjutsu test but you demonstrated that you could use them offensively and defensively and it seem that you are unaffected by genjutsus but you aren't capable of doing them is this correct Ragnell-san?"

"As I understood your explanation of genjutsus Lady Hokage that would be correct, none of my techniques allows me to create any kind of illusions. That's a kind of ability used by the mage or even the assassin classes" –Responded Ragnell to the Hokage's question

"Due to this I don't know in what rank I can classify you, I don't even know if I can classify you as a shinobi at all"

"Well back in Rune-Midgard I was Paladin Rank. You see Lady Hokage the command chain was like this: First were the Novices, people in training who were just learning how to use their mana, then were the Squires, they were those that had a good handle of their mana and were already training in the use of the basic Guardian Techs, then were the Knights who were people that went to learn Techs of a specialized branch, the Solar branch in my case, and lastly the Paladins. The Paladins were people that had an extraordinary situation and because of it could access to training in a legendary branch, the Einherjar branch in my case"

"So what situation did you faced to gain legendary training Ragnell-san?" –asked Shikako

"Well ma'am I did something that earned me a ticket to the Valhala, the hall of the fallen warriors. Regularly once you entered Valhala you're stuck in there until Ragnarok comes but my action allowed me to get training and then return to Rune-Midgard"

"But what exactly you did to enter this place?"

"I'm sorry but I was sworn to secrecy about that, if I said what I did and someone else tried to do it, it will most likely cost the life of whoever tried" –said Ragnell in a tone that let the women know that he will say nothing else.

"So in our registry you will be classified as a Guardian of Paladin rank, however that will mean that you have no rank over the Jounin of the village so you will be on Chunin level in the command ladder, this can be revisited later on once we see how Ragnell-san performs in missions, any objections?" –asked the Hokage to the clan heads, none of them objected the decision

"Now that we are finish with this matter we have another one that requires our attention and it has to do not only with Ragnell-san here but also with Naruto-kun. That's the reason he was here to see Ragnell-san fight but isn't in this part of the meeting" –Once the Hokage said Naruto she had the full attention of the women –"It appears that Naruto-kun has the ability to use mana the very same energy that Ragnell-san has showed us today and he told me in a chat we had earlier that he wants to be a warrior like Ragnell"

"You are not possibly thinking about letting him train, are you Hokage-sama?" –was one of the many shouts going across the room. Once she managed to calm them down she continued

"You must think about this, if Naruto-kun manages to become a Guardian like Ragnell-san not only we will gain a valuable asset to our forces, but also we can be more relaxed knowing that Naruto-kun can defend himself in the case of another attack on him or I don't think I need to remember you the amount of threats we have received from Iwa to deliver Naruto-kun just because they want vengeance on his parents, with him training we'll know that he can defend himself if they try to send any assassins." –The Hokage tried to reason with the women and while they could see the reason behind the Hokage's words, Naruto san like a son to all of them having raised him since he was but a little baby. The Hokage then retold them the talk he had with Naruto that morning, how he said that he wanted to protect the village like his parents and how he wanted them to be proud of he. It was a low blow to guilt trip them but it was worth in the Hokage's opinion.

"There's also one more reason I want to see Naruto training, Ragnell-san was able to tell that Naruto-kun had the Kyubii inside of him just by looking at him and he told me how he had encountered beings of the Bijuu nature and he said that Naruto can absorb it and we can get rid of the Kyubii forever" –continued the Hokage which just started another round of discussions between the women. Ragnell then proceeded to tell them about his Beholder Eyes, the Ancient Apparitions and how he used an array of Rune seals to absorb Fenrir in himself.

"So you want to train Naruto-kun to be an Einherjar like yourself Ragnell-san?" –asked Choko making him shake his head

"Einherjar training must be earned and I can't teach it, only an Aesir can do it. I want to train Naruto to be a Solar Guardian like I used to be" –explained Ragnell

After a couple of hours of discussion, the pros outweighed the cons of training Naruto and it was decided that Ragnell could train Naruto not before making him swear an oath and threatening him with castration, decapitation and lots of other colorful things should something happen to Naruto. The Hokage then announced the meeting was over and Tsume went to the playgrounds to search Naruto since he was still under her care and Ragnell followed close behind. One of the topics of the meeting was the place where Ragnell's would live. The clan heads decided that whoever was in care of Naruto had to give a place to Ragnell too so that he could train Naruto easily, at least that was the official statement but what the women really wanted was to keep an eye close on him so that nothing bad happened to Naruto.

Since then Ragnell started to train Naruto in the mornings while in the evenings he went either to the library or to the academy to start learning about chakra. At the start of the training Ragnell learned that thanks to the clan heads Naruto was a smart boy. The boy knew how to read and knew basic maths, he was also learning to cook and was well mannered but was a little brash sometimes and liked to play pranks on people. He also learned that the boy had no idea how to fight, had no survival skills or any other skill that could help him in a battle. Ragnell had suspected it but after a while it became clear to him that the clan heads were grooming Naruto to become a house-husband to one of their daughters. However Ragnell saw this in a positive light saying that this meant he was not tainted by a ninja style and that he could start with a clean slate. Ragnell started by teaching Naruto to meditate to help him unlock his Mana, after he managed to unlock it he taught him a Tech to cast a flame in his finger, Naruto called it the lighter tech much to Ragnell's amusement. This was to help Naruto spend his Mana and start increasing his reserves. After some incidents in which Naruto almost burned a house with the little flame Ragnell decided to start with the physical exercises.

Ragnell entered to the garden of the Hyuga compound, which were in the charge of Naruto's care for the next days. When he entered he saw Naruto playing with a girl with short black hair that he recognized from a previous meeting.

"Hello Naruto-kun, Hinata-san" –said Ragnell to the kids who waved at him with a smile- "Today I have something for you Naruto-kun"

"Really Ragnell-sensei?" –Asked Naruto as he had decided to call him since the start of their training –"What is it? Where is it?"

"Is in my inventory Rune, let me get it out for you" –said Ragnell while he put a hand over his brown leather glove. There was some sparks of light and Ragnell said "Ta-dah!" what he had in his hand made Naruto give him a deadpan look.

"What's that supposed to be sensei?" –said Naruto looking at the object. It was a chestplate but it was completely made of what looked like brown wood.

"Well this is your first training armor Naruto-kun" –said Ragnell to Naruto who pouted a little

"But I wanted a cool and shiny armor like yours sensei!" –said the boy while Ragnell laughed

"And you will have it in due time but first your body must become used to wearing armor and since the Solarite is so dense it weights a lot compared to other materials, if you don't train your body just the chestplate could crush your bones. Now stop whining and put it on" –said Ragnell to the boy while handling him the wooden armor. Naruto took it but it almost fell from his hands, with some effort he managed to raise it and put it on. The armor covered only his chest and stomach until the waist. His arms were not covered and his neck was visible. Hinata was giggling a little while looking at him and Naruto shot a glare at her. She put a hand on her mouth but she only managed to giggle more

"Ugh, it is really heavy" –said the boy with a little effort in his voice

"See? Now imagine the weight of a metal one. And that's only the first piece, you still need the helm, the shoulder pads, the bracers, the gloves, the boots and the leg guards, then add to that the weight of the shield and your hammer. For now with that will be enough but as soon as you get used to that weight we'll start adding more pieces. Now you're not allowed to remove your armor under any situation including sleeping, you can only remove it to take a bath." –when Ragnell said this Naruto's eyes bulged out of his head knowing that his training was only going to get harder from now on.

* * *

AN: Here's another chapter, they keep getting bigger everyday! The next chapter will be a little timeskip to see how Naruto's training is coming along and what techniques he is learning. I'm writing really fast but I get stuck searching for names when I need to genderbend but the next chapter will be here soon and I hope you look forward for it. Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

AN at he the bottom, please Enjoy! :D

* * *

It has passed a couple of months since Naruto started training with Ragnell. Now besides the chestplate Naruto was covered from head to toe in some sort of wooden gear. In his head was a wooden cap that covered his head hiding his hair, his forearms and shin were also covered by wood pieces. On his back was a buckler, also made of wood and on his right hand he was carrying what looked like a wooden mallet that was too big for him. Ragnell had worked with him a lot on his physical endurance and while his young body didn't show any signs of it he was stronger than before. Ragnell had also changed a little the boy's diet, while the clan heads kept the boy eating a healthy and balanced diet, not to mention his obsession with ramen, he needed a bigger protein and calorie intake to increase the effectiveness of the training, so Naruto was eating a lot more than he used to, except when he was in the Akimichi's care, his food while in there was pretty much the same… if not more…

Now we find Naruto, Kiba and his puppy Akamaru, even if Kiba wasn't supposed to become a ninja the male Inuzukas got a dog partner to protect them. They were going to the roof of the Hokage Tower where they were supposed to meet Ragnell.

After a couple of weeks in Naruto's training Kiba asked to be trained too. His mother told him that he couldn't train with them because he didn't have energy like Naruto. Ragnell told her that while the boy didn't had Mana he showed signs of being able to use Psych energy. Ragnell then explained to Tsume that the Psych energy was a mental energy and since Kiba was *cough* more brawns than brains it was not as powerful as it could be but that he could work with it. After a lot of convincing from Naruto and Kiba, and another council meeting, Ragnell promised to train Kiba too after he got in contact with someone he knew, today was the day that he was going to reach his contact.

After a brief chat with the Hokage, who came along with the boys, they reached the top of the tower.

"Ragnell-sensei are you here?" –yelled Naruto looking for the man

"Over here Naruto-kun!" –Responded Ragnell waving at them standing in front of a weird box that had a hole with a screen in it.

"Very interesting thing you have there Ragnell-san, may I ask what is it?" –said the Hokage while the boys looked curiously at the box

"As you know Lady Hokage I had promised Kiba-kun here that I will start training him once I made contact with some people I know, this is a home-made transmitter that, hopefully, will let me make contact with them, now did you do what I asked Naruto-kun?" –asked Ragnell to Naruto who nodded and handed him 2 blue glowing crystals

"You never explained me what were those sensei, I worked really hard to make them glow like that too"

"This Naruto are Mana crystals, these are made from a mineral that can store large amounts of Mana. They have a couple of uses, the drawers can store mana in them and draw it out of the crystals later if needed or like we are going to use them today they can power certain mechanisms. I knew it would take me some time to build this transmitter so I figured that in the meanwhile you could charge them and it would help you build your reserves, now I only need to put them here and it will be all set" –then Ragnell got behind the box and opened it, the Hokage and the boys heard a clicking sound and he closed the box again.

"Here we go, cross your fingers" –Ragnell pressed a button on the box, the screen then showed a lot of sparks and started to make sounds, the Hokage was remembered of the static in the radios. Looking at the screen the man started to press buttons on a board in front of the box –"Let's see the frequency was this and coordinates like this I think, I hope this works" –a few moments later a blurry image appeared on the box, it looked like a woman with black hair and glasses.

"Please identify yourself and state the reason of your transmission" –the woman talked in a language that neither the Hokage nor the boys could understand

"Courtney, is Ragnell do you copy me?" –Ragnell responded back to the woman in the same language which surprised them.

"Lord Ragnell is that you? From where are you transmitting, the signal is so poor and weak"

"I'm currently in the Elemental Nations, to the south of the continent. I constructed a home-made transmitter but I had to replace a lot of the circuits with Runes and I'm powering it directly with Mana Crystals which may have affected the quality of the signal, I also don't know how long the Runes will last"

"You never stop amazing me Lord Ragnell, do you still have that Supply Beacon with you?"

"I think I do, I have it sealed in one of my Runes if my memory serves me well"

"Then please set it up, once you do i…" –the woman couldn't finish her sentence as the transmitter make a loud noise from the inside and smoke started raising from it

"Oh shit! Water, I need water!" –said Ragnell to the Hokage but he was still talking in the same language as before. She looked at Ragnell who was freaking out but she guessed what he wanted and used a small suiton jutsu on the box that was catching on fire.

"Thanks Lady Hokage" –said Ragnell sighing in relief and talking once again in Japanese –"While the materials on the box were not important these are my last Mana Crystals. If I lose them who knows how long it would take me to get more"

"So, can you train me now Ragnell-san?" –asked Kiba excited at Ragnell who gave a shake of his head.

"I still don't know Kiba-san, it looks like the Runes couldn't take the strain and the transmitter exploded before I could get to that. However Courtney asked me to set up my supply beacon, if we are lucky…" –trailed off Ragnell as he put a hand over his glove and after a spark of light he was holding several pieces of wood with odd letters in them

"Now let's see… ᚻ, ᚾ, ᛗ… ah here it is ᛒ!" –said Ragnell while looking at one of the pieces in victory. Ragnell put the piece of wood on the floor and like with his glove he put a hand over it and a large spark of light erupted from it. After the sparks dissipated a large machine stood on the floor. It looked like a platform but on one of the sides it had a board with buttons like the one that Ragnell was using on the transmitter. Ragnell then went to the wet and smoking transmitter and after giving a yell of victory ripped the top of the box revealing a bunch of wires then he put the mana crystals and connected the beacon to it.

"Won't this machine explode too if you use that again Ragnell-san" –asked the Hokage

"Hopefully it will not since I am using only the energy converter. I only need to power the beacon up and send the distress signal. What I'm hoping for is that Courtney remembers my beacon id and she will send me a real transmitter" –the Ragnell pressed some buttons on the board. A few minutes later a ray of light from the sky covered the platform of the beacon, after the light disappeared a box like the one Ragnell made but neater looking and a bunch of other stuff was on the platform.

"Yes! Now we are talking! A good transmitter, an energy conversion unit and a wide range antenna. Now let's get this set up" –the Hokage and the boys only watched curiously as Ragnell set up the machine. After a while he finished and turned on the machine, it showed a bunch of symbols and Ragnell pressed buttons on another board. After a few moments the face of the woman showed up and Ragnell could see her much more clearly.

"It seems that you received the package Lord Ragnell" –once again they started talking in that unknown language. After a chat Ragnell explained the woman how he had found a boy that could use Psych energy but that he had no idea in which area he could train the boy, he also gave her an estimate of the Psych power that the boy had.

"It's very odd that you found an Psych user in the south continent Lord Ragnell, but anyway if you think the boy can be trained you know you have the full consent of the association to do so. As for the boy training area you know I can give him a psychological test to see which area would suit him better"

"So you want to talk with the boy?"

"Yes if that's possible, also in private, you know how this kind of evaluation goes"

"Ok, I will tell him, also you should set your Babel Engine to Japanese when you talk to him, they talk that here"

"Noted, I assume you will contact me later when everything is ready?"

After saying good-bye Ragnell turned off the machine and turned to Kiba and talked normally once again

"Well Kiba-san it seems that there will be no problems to start your training however Courtney wanted to ask you a couple of questions before we begin" –said Kiba to the boy who looked happy and surprised

"That lady that was talking with you wants to speak with me?"

"Yes Kiba-san it's only a couple of questions to decide which kind of training will suit you better"

Ragnell then resealed all the machines in his runes and they returned to the Inuzuka compound where he set them up again. Once he did Ragnell called Courtney once again and Kiba talked with her, in Japanese much to Kiba's relief. After a couple of hours Kiba called Ragnell saying that Courtney wanted to speak with him. He went to the room where they set the transmitter

"So how did he do?" –asked Ragnell to Courtney and she smiled a little

"He is a good boy, not the brightest blub in the box but he's still young, nothing that can't be fixed"

"And what about his training?"

"Oh he's definitively an Infiltrator, brawns over brains, prefers close-up encounters and using his senses to fight. I also met that puppy of his, with a little bit of training he will be a very good companion"

"Wow an Infiltrator? You realize I can't make heads or tails of that right? And also he will need a lot of items"

"Yes, you don't worry about that Lord Ragnell. I will trust you with his CQC training, but I'll have one of our agents train him in the use of his Psych and the gadgets over the transmitter if that's possible"

"That would be perfect Courtney thank you very much. I'll just talk it with the boy's mother and tomorrow we'll set the schedules"

After finishing the conversation Ragnell he went to find Kiba who was with Tsume and Naruto

"So Kiba-san I finished my talk with Courtney and it seems like you're an Infiltrator"

"That sounds so cool Kiba! What's an Infiltrator Ragnell-sensei?" –asked Naruto who made the adults chuckle with his question

"Well Naruto-kun an Infiltrator is as the name suggests an expert in infiltration and espionage. They are able to pass security systems and guards undetected to assassinate or take information from a facility. They are able to either fight people up close and personal or demolish buildings with their different skills. Is an area that requires high stealth and precision and the body endurance to fight and take out targets if noticed"

"That sounds a lot like a ninja Ragnell-san" –said Tsume and Ragnell nodded at her

"Yes most assassin classes, which the Infiltrator comes in, are like the Ninjas. Also Courtney told me that you may be able to train Akamaru to work in a team with you Kiba-san, if you are not against it Tsume-san"

"Does Akamaru have Psych energy too?" –asked Tsume to him who just shook his head

"No, Akamaru has chakra energy, I have noticed that male animals can have it although I don't now why is that"

"The how are you going to train Akamaru then?" –asked Tsume

"The Infiltrator dogs doesn't require to use any energy, just a couple of gadgets and learn some orders and they are ready" –explained Ragnell to the woman who nodded understanding

"You know that I want to supervise what my son is going lo learn right?"

"That should not be a problem Tsume-san, if you wish tomorrow you can speak with Courtney and ask her if you have any doubt about Kiba's training" –Ragnell said making Tsume feel a little relaxed

A couple of months passed since the start of Kiba's training. It was hard for the boy to unlock his Psych but once he did things flowed smoothly for him. Naruto's training was also going good, he was still wearing the wooden armor since his body wasn't used to it at the moment but he was learning some Techs from Ragnell. Now both boys were on a training ground along with Ragnell, Tsume and the Hokage. The boys were going to have a spar and the women wanted to see the fruits of their training. Naruto was wearing his wood armor while Kiba was wearing a long sleeved black skin tight shirt and camouflaged pants with a black bandana with Konoha's symbol sewed on it. Akamaru was at his side, the puppy was wearing what looked like a flak jacket with many pockets, and in one of them a combat knife was stored.

"Ok boys remember don't do anything too messy, repairing the ground is too expensive"

As soon as Ragnell gave the signal Kiba launched at Naruto. He gave him a couple of punches while he blocked with his shield. The strength of Kiba's punches added to the weight of his own armor made Naruto unable to counter attack, however he was making a very good job at blocking his strikes. Kiba saw that he was getting nowhere so he leaped back and raised a hand in the air to show he was holding a ball of bright light, he then brought his hand down and smashed the ball of light on the ground where it exploded and released a flash of light that made everyone cover his eyes

"What was that Ragnell-san?" –said the Hokage who was also affected by the attack

"That Lady Hokage was a flashbang, one of the Infiltrator's grenade techniques. They gather photons in a sphere that they throw to make a diversion" –explained Ragnell to the Hokage

Once Kiba saw that Naruto was blinded by the flashbang he re-engaged Naruto in the fight

"Shield Tech: Defender!" –yelled Naruto as he still was seeing blurry. His shield took a golden glow and as Kiba was going to take a hit on Naruto's uncovered face, a replica of his shield but made of light protected him. Kiba kept trying to score hits on him but the shield replica kept appearing when he wasn't capable of blocking. Akamaru had also started charging at Naruto but his attacks were also met by the glowing shield. Naruto then started swinging his mallet at Kiba but he dodged the attacks very easily since Naruto still hadn't started developing his speed. Naruto had already figured a certain path in Kiba's attacks so he knew he next attack was a straight heavy punch so he put his shield in front of him and as the punch came he called "Shield Tech: Reflect!" –the effect was seen as soon as the fist met the glowing shield, Kiba was seen flying backwards as if he was hit

"What was that about Ragnell-san" –asked Tsume at Ragnell who explained her

"The Defender technique creates a shield of light that protects you against attacks that you can't see or block yourself in time. However it only takes a set amount of hits to disappear and it doesn't block elemental spells so I assume it doesn't work with jutsus neither. The Reflect Tech creates an aura around the user's shield and if the shield is hit it returns the hit back to the opponent with the double of the strength, however it only lasts one hit and it cancels other shield auras which means Naruto is about to get hit" –they saw as Kiba recovered from the reflected hit and jumped at Naruto with a wild haymaker aimed at his head which he managed to block with his shield, but what he did not saw was Akamaru coming from behind and tackling him in the legs at the same time which made him lose balance and so he fell flat on his back.

"It seems that this round goes to Kiba-san" –said Ragnell to the boys while Kiba just grinned and Naruto was still trying to get up from the ground

"I don't think it's fair that he has help and I don't" –said Naruto once he manage to stand, referring to Akamaru

"Well Naruto-kun since you're expected to be in the front line in a fight, sometimes you must fight against multiple opponents so you need to get used to it. But as you may have noticed you lack the speed necessary to keep up with Kiba's attacks and return with your own, you were mainly on the defensive the whole time so you know what we are going to work on next. And your training seem to be going pretty good Kiba-san" –said Ragnell to the boys and he noticed that Naruto looked a little upset that he lost the fight

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" –asked Ragnell to the boy once they were returning to the Yamanaka compound were Naruto was staying for the week

"It's just that I couldn't do nothing against Kiba, I just stood there and took the punches and I couldn't even touch him with my hammer" –said the boy while looking at the ground, Ragnell could see that the boy was disappointed.

"That's nothing to worry about Naruto-kun. Kiba is training in one of the assassin classes so he's going to be always naturally faster than you, it doesn't matter since once your training starts kicking off you are going to be stronger and more bulky. So even if he manages to hit you it will not do anything to you and then you can use one of the many techs to finish the match. It's just a matter of training hard and working hard so don't be sad Naruto-kun"

After talking with Ragnell, Naruto felt a little better but still losing wasn't a good feeling in his book so he vowed to train harder so that he could beat Kiba the in the next spar.

* * *

AN: So yeah Kiba is going to train too. Since I introduced the different kinds of energy I wanted someone else to develop on the different energies. Now if you want to get an idea Kiba is going to be somewhat like Solid Snake from MGS and Akamaru is like the D-Dog from MSGV. Next chapter is going to be another little time-skip, this time more centered on Naruto's training and also showing some changes around Konoha so I hope you are looking forward for the next one. Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

AN: Here's another chapter! I went back and edited chapters 1 and 2 so that the speech lines are denoted by quotes instead of dashes as I used to do before. I have the next chapter half written already so it will be hero soon. Anyways please enjoy!

* * *

Some years have passed since Naruto started training in the ways of the Guardian. No more than a month have passed since the boy's 11th birthday. Many things had happened during these years.

First of all he wasn't under the care of the Uchiha or the Hyuga clans anymore. The Uchihas had suffered an incredible tragedy, Itachi Uchiha a very famous shinobi due to the fact that he was the only known male to be able to use chakra and inherit his clan's bloodline the Sharingan, had killed the entire clan except for his little sister Satsuki. This event made a mess in the girls mind and now she had a fierce hate for all men in general. While Mikoto, Satsuki's mother, had been supportive of Naruto, her father Fugaku was one of the more vocal protesters against Naruto, so the girl hadn't talk to Naruto too much before the massacre so her hate extended to Naruto just for being a man. On the other hand the relations in the Hyuga clan between the Main House and the Branch House had soured after an incident in which Hinata was almost kidnapped and resulted in the dead of Hitomi, the twin sister of Hiromi the head of the clan. While Hiromi was always serious and reserved she always let Naruto and Hinata know that she worried about them, but since then she seemed cold and distant to Hinata and while the girl and Naruto still got together their meetings weren't as frequent as before

Also Naruto had been told about the Kyuubi by the Hokage and Ragnell. The boy took it well after they explained what happened and why the beast was sealed in him and he it saw as a boost to his training so it wasn't that bad. After that Ragnell tried to examine the seal on Naruto but he couldn't make heads or tails of it because it was a Kanji Seal and he only knew how to work with Rune seals, the Hokage gave Ragnell instructions about where he could start studying their seals and also promised to contact one of her students to help Ragnell with it.

Now Naruto could be seen wearing armor made of some kind of black steel, it covered his torso, arms and legs leaving no area down the neck exposed. On his head was a helm that covered all his head and the sides of his head and had a piece covering his nose leaving only his eyes, mouth and throat exposed. On his left hand he was carrying a big shield made from the same material as his armor and on his right hand he had a hammer with a thick wooden handle and a head made form the same kind of steel, at the moment he was using the hammer to strike a training dummy and was swinging it with no effort.

"Naruto-kun come here" –called Ragnell the boy making him stop and look at him

"What's up Ragnell-sensei"

"You see Naruto-kun on the last council meeting I was asked to attend we talked about a few points concerning you and Kiba, as you may know from the talks you've may had with your friends this is the last year before they graduate from the Academy and then they will officially become Kunoichis of Konoha. So it has been decided that you and Kiba will join them there during this last year" –said Ragnell surprising the boy

"Why would I need to go to the ninja academy? It's not as if I will learn something right?" –responded the boy

"Yes, you won't be able to learn about the use of chakra, but you have lots of other things to learn from there. For example you might learn about the techniques commonly used by ninjas, how the ninja squads operate, the distinct types of weapons used by them and lots of other things. Also as both of you were supposed to be in a squad since the beginning we want the girls to be used to the idea of working with males, so even if you know most of the girls at there try to make friends with them ok?" –explained Ragnell making Naruto understand his point of view

"That's all right I guess, it can't be that bad right?" –famous last words by Namikaze Naruto

* * *

Umino Itsuko was a tan skinned woman with brown hair tied in a high ponytail that wears the standard Konoha Chunin attire. She was currently in front of a class full of young girls that soon will become Kunoichis of Konoha, she smiled at them but all of the girls were busy chatting and gossiping so none of them noticed the arrival of the teacher

"Girls, silence please" –said the woman that was being ignored by all the girls in the room. She then coughed and cleared her throat to try and get their attention but after a while of this she lost her patience

"CAN ALL OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP AND PAY ATTENTION!" –yelled the woman making the room automatically go silent. Itsuko just cleared her throat and smiled again

"Now I welcome you all to your last year on the academy, by the end of this year hopefully you all will become proud Kunoichis of Konoha. Now before we get started I have an important announcement to make. There's two people joining our class this year and by the end of the year are going to be in a squad working with some of you"

"What!? We have to stand this hellhole for all this time and some random girls come by one year and that's it?" –asked Ino Yamanaka in protest

"First of all Ino, I resent the hellhole commentary, second you got that wrong, please come inside boys" –said Itsuko calling at someone at the door, then two boys entered the classroom and the girls mouths opened in silent surprise

Naruto was still wearing his black steel armor, his shield and hammer nowhere to be seen along with his helm, and Kiba was pretty much wearing the same a long sleeved skin tight black shirt and camouflaged pants with the bandana on his head, the only difference was a navy blue utility vest he started wearing. Akamaru also was with him but besides growing up a little bit the puppy looked the same with his vest.

"Naruto-kun? Kiba-kun? What are you doing here?" –asked the girl surprised to see her friends

"They Ino are the two people I was talking about, they are going to be joining us and at the end of the year they are going to be placed in a team with some of you" –explained Itsuko confusing some of the girls that didn't knew the boys

"But they have no chakra, Naruto has this mona thing and Kiba has Phoych or whatever is called" –said Ino trying to discuss with the woman

"Itsuko-sensei, may i?" –asked Naruto in a polite tone interrupting what the woman was going to say –"Ino-chan what I have is called Mana and Kiba has Psych but as for why we are here since we both are training to use this energies Hokage-obaachan has decided that we are going to join a team and since we have no idea about ninja tactics or how you girls work we were sent here to learn all that"

"If the Hokage thought it was a good idea to send males here she must be going senile" –said a black haired girl that was wearing a blue jacket

"Satsuki Uchiha! I will not tolerate any disrespect to Hokage-sama, I know is something new but I have met the man that is training the boys and I have worked with him in some missions, I don't know any of the skills the boys may have but if Hokage-sama thought it was a good idea to send them here it means that, at least, they are capable of keeping up with us" –said Itsuko to the girl who just looked uninterested to what the woman had to say

While this was going on Naruto was examining the faces in the room, realizing that he knew a lot of the girls in the room.

First he noticed in the back of the room a girl with short hair and lavender eyes knows as Hinata Hyuga. The girl looked happy to see the boys and Naruto waved at her, she smiled and waved back with a blush.

Next he noticed on the other row of seats a black haired girl with a high ponytail who looked like she was sleeping on her desk accompanied by a robust brown haired girl who was eating from a bag of chips. Naruto recognized them as Shimako Nara and Chiho Akimichi, he waved at Chiho who waved back and kept eating her chips happily, Shimako kept sleeping unaware to what was happening.

A row in front of them was another girl that Naruto recognized. She had short brown hair and was wearing a pair of dark sunglasses with a high collar jacket. She was Shiina Aburame. Naruto also waved at her and she just raised a hand to respond the greeting.

Besides Ino and Satsuki there was a last girl Naruto recognized. She had pink hair with a red bow and was wearing a red dress. This girl was Sakura Haruno. She knew her because always that he was under the care of the Yamanakas the girl was there with Ino. Naruto pretty much grew along with all these girls. Naruto didn't recognize any of the other girls in the room.

"I think the best way to settle this is with some demonstrations so, let's get outside and have some fun, ok everyone?" –said Itsuko leading all the classroom to the training grounds

Once outside the woman had all the girls stand in a row at the edge of the field while the boys stood in front of some targets

"Ok boys first do you have any idea about throwing a shuriken or a kunai?" –asked Itsuko to the boys

"I have a set of throwing knives and my mom has been teaching me a little" –said Kiba shrugging

"I rather go up close when I fight but Ragnell-sensei teached me how to throw my hammer, I guess I could give it a try" –said Naruto making the teacher sweatdrop

"Why don't you go first Kiba-san?" –the boy took out some knives from one of the pockets of his vest and threw them hitting bullseye of really close to the center of the targets, some of the girls gave a polite clap at the display

"Very good Kiba-san" –the teacher praised the boy

"Yeah, I'm awesome like that" –said the boy making the woman giggle a little

"You're next Naruto-kun"

"Can I borrow some of your shurikens? It's not the kind of weapon I carry around" –asked the boy and Itsuko handed him some of the throwing weapons. Naruto aimed at the target and launched a shuriken which hit on one of the outer circles of the target, but it made a hole on it and kept going until the shuriken hit a tree behind the target, embedding itself on the trunk with a loud noise, this impressed a lot of the girls and the teacher

"Well Naruto-kun while your aim isn't that good I can't say anything about your throwing power" –said the woman a little wide eyed

"Hehe, sorry about that Itsuko-sensei" –said Naruto scratching his head a little embarrassed

"Next would be the Ninjutsu demonstration, I know you boys have no ninjutsu because you have no chakra but I have been told that with your kind of energy you can use some techniques that are like it, mind giving us a demonstration?" –asked the teacher while the boys just nodded. They decided Kiba will go first. The boy walked to the middle of the training ground and extended his right hand. After a moment a ball of red light formed in the palm of his hand. He bounced it in his hand a couple of times and then threw it behind him where it bounced on the floor. Kiba only said "Fire in the Hole!" and the ball of light exploded in flames blowing a chunk of the training ground floor.

"That was my Frag Grenade technique, good for demolitions and creating diversions since I can control the amount of time it takes to detonate" –said Kiba with a wide grin while Naruto muterred "Showoff" at him.

"That's a real interesting technique you have there Kiba-san, now please Naruto go ahead but try to not make something so messy" –said Itsuko while giving a look at Kiba who just scratched his head in embarrassment

"Don't worry sensei, right now most of my Techs are only for defensive use, to use them I am going to need Kiba's help" –said Naruto and Kiba looked at him suspiciously

"Martyrism!" called Naruto in an echoing voice and Kiba was surrounded by a glowing light

"Sensei can you hit Kiba please?" –asked Naruto surprising the teacher

"I can't do that Naruto-kun!"

"You don't worry sensei he will be alright"

"Even if you say that I'm a teacher it will not be appropriate of me to be hitting my students outside of taijutsu practice"

Naruto and Itsuko kept arguing for a while until she felt a pinch on her butt. She turned around and on reflex went to slap Kiba who had his hand still extended in a pinching motion. Just as her hand was about to hit his face the light around him grew brighter and her hand stopped. Confused she turned around to look at Naruto who was rubbing his right cheek that looked a little red

"As you can see sensei this Tech allows me to cast an aura on an ally and any damage that he takes will be transferred to me instead"

"Oh Naruto-kun I'm so sorry!" –exclaimed the woman who went and rubbed the boy's face and gave him a kiss on the cheek making the boy blush and grin a bit

"Don't worry sensei I'm going to get revenge on him with the next technique I'm going to show you"

"Oh no, you won't! I know what you are planning to do and I'm not going to be you guinea pig again" –said Kiba backing away from Naruto

"Come on Kiba don't be a crybaby!" –said Naruto to the boy, after a while he managed to convince him and then he did something that shocked the teacher and all the girls watching. Kiba took one of his throwing knives and stabbed his hand until the knife passed completely through it. The teacher ran at Kiba looking at his hand and shouting at him. He just calmed her and told her to watch

"Praise the Sun!" –shouted Naruto in an echoing voice and a bright light covered the training ground. Itsuko could only look amazed at Kiba's wound while it slowly closed until it finally healed and his hand looked as if nothing happened

"That's amazing Naruto-kun, the wound is completely healed!" –said the teacher in a disbelieving tone

"That's my Solar Blessing Tech, it not only heals me and any allies that are inside the light, it also weakens any enemy by draining their stamina"

"It still hurts like a bitch though" –said Kiba rubbing his hand

"Language Kiba-san" –said the teacher scolding the boy –"Anyway it's truly a useful technique for healing minor wounds"

"Minor wounds? You underestimate me sensei"

"How much it can heal then Naruto-kun?"

"A lot more sensei, once Ragnell-sensei told me how his teammate was cut in half by a broadsword and how he put the two pieces of his body together under the light and after a few minutes his teammate was on his feet and fighting again. He says that as long as the person is still alive, can be healed. Although it doesn't work with things that affect the insides like poisons, sickness or things like that and I don't think my light is going to be that strong until I get my Solarite armor…" –trailed off Naruto

The woman looked at the boy wide eyed, a little because of his gruesome example and because of the repercussions of what he just had told her

"With that skill alone the boy is more valuable in the field that any medic ninja we have right now" –thought the woman to herself

"Well I think we had enough demonstration for today, let's head back inside and I'll tell your schedules for this year. Also Kiba-san you will help today in reconstructing the hole you made with your technique. It will be your detention for that pinch you gave me" –said Itsuko making Kiba curse under his breath and Naruto showed him his tongue. Kiba just flipped him the bird when Itsuko had turned the other way.

The academy is going to get more interesting this year, was the thought going around the heads of many of the girls that day


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

AN: So, this chapter was supposed to be up a couple of days ago, but my brother got himself an Xbox and one thing led to another… A little bit of cursing in this one, not enough to be anything serious but just a heads up in case that offends you. And there's more Author Notes at the end. Anyway now that I'm (mostly) recovered from my Xbox hype here's the chapter, Please enjoy!

* * *

It was a long year for Naruto at the academy.

While he liked a lot the lessons in tactics and taijutsu he got bored really easily in the history and ninjutsu lessons. He liked hearing about things like how a katon jutsu mixed with a futon jutsu to make it stronger but other things like the handseals and chakra control lessons were all but useless to him. At least this year he had finally undergone the Ritual of the Sun Guardians and was given his Solarite armor, the ritual involved a clearing in the woods at midday and a lot of bloody runes painted in his body. At the end he had recited the Guardians oath and a blinding light shone upon him, at his feet appeared a golden armor, shield and hammer very much like the ones Ragnell uses. As a gift for becoming a Guardian Ragnell gave him a mantle to use with his armor. It was made of odd leather and had a burnt orange color. Right now he was in class wearing his armor in "Casual Mode" as Ragnell called it. So he had the golden armor that covered half of his torso and the cape on his back. Under his armor he was wearing an orange t-shirt and black pants. He had also black combat boots and brown leather gloves. His arms could be seen and showed an impressing amount of muscle for someone his age. Over the year something like a fanclub had formed around him because he treated the girls politely, had a good sense of humor and for his strength. That most of the girls thought he was cute was just a bonus. Kiba while not necessarily hated was not the best dating material in the girls' opinion. While all of them, except Satsuki, loved to play with Akamaru, Kiba liked to flirt with the girls a little too strongly and made them uncomfortable. More than once he got bopped in the head by Itsuko for this reason.

"Naruto-kun why do you use a hammer instead of, I don't know, a sword or some other weapon? It's just that that hammer looks so… bulky and heavy" –asked Ino who was eating lunch with Shimako and Chiho

"That's the same question I asked Ragnell-sensei once, he told me that the hammer isn't only the weapon of choice of the Guardians, it's also a symbol. The Hammer is either a tool to build or a weapon to destroy, the difference it's only a matter of what we choose to do with it. The same applies with our powers, we must remember to use them to serve and protect our loved ones"

"That's a very noble way of thinking Naruto-kun" –said Chiho making Naruto smile at her

"So the graduation is soon, how are you feeling girls?" –asked Naruto to them

"We only need to perform the Bunshin Jutsu, the Kawarimi Jutsu and the Henge Jutsu. I like it, it's nothing too troublesome" –said Shimako making the other girls giggle a little bit at their friend

"You are lucky you don't have to do the test Naruto-kun" –said Ino to the boy

"Hey! I still had to do all the written tests that you did, even the ones that had to do with Chakra! So don't complain at me" –said Naruto pouting a little making the girls laugh at him

"I'm only wondering who our teammates are going to be…" –said Ino and everyone started to think

"I know half of the classroom wants to get in a team with you, or in your pants" –said Shimako in a teasing tone making the boy blush and the girls just giggled at him

* * *

Meanwhile in the Hokage's office Ragnell was standing looking at the jounin who were going to take on a team this year

First he looked at a woman that looked familiar. She was wearing a dress that looked like it was made of bandages. When he looked at her faced he remembered her. She had long black hair and red eyes. Her name was Kurenai if he recalled correctly. Next to her stood a woman with short black hair and was wearing the standard Jounin outfit, on her mouth a cigarette.

After a few minute and a swirl of leaves another ninja entered the office. This woman was also wearing a standard jounin outfit but what called Ragnell's attention was her face. Half of it was hidden by a mask that covered from her chin to her nose and the forehead protector that all the Konoha ninjas used covered one of her eyes. The only feature that he could make about her was her silver hair that reached her shoulders

"Hey! Am I late?" –asked the woman in a cheerful tone

"Only by 5 minutes which is a fucking miracle in your case Kasumi" –said the woman with the cigarette to Kasumi who just shrugged

"Asuka! Language!" –said Kurenai to the other woman who just tsk'ed but said nothing else

"Well I asked her to be here earlier to compensate and it seems like it worked" –said the Hokage to Kasumi and she just closed her eye giving the impression that she was smiling –"Now that we are all here you may be wondering why is Ragnell-san here too. Most of you know that this year Naruto-kun and Kiba-kun are joining the rooster and will be placed in a squad, Ragnell-san is here to tell you a little about them"

"Thank you Lady Hokage" –said Ragnell calling the attention of the women in the room –"Now Kiba-san is pretty much like a ninja, he has high stealth and good close combat abilities. His gadgets, as he likes calling them, allows him to track people and neutralize area genjutsus, he also has skills that let him demolish and create diversions. On the other hand Naruto-kun is resilient to most form of physical attacks, his skills let him protect his whole team while being able to disable the enemy. Also he's pretty much immune to targeted genjutsus and we have worked out a way for him to detect area genjutsus" –said Ragnell to the jounin present

Back in the day when Ragnell had fought against Kurenai and they discovered him being unaffected by her genjutsus they investigated more. They discovered that when they used genjutsus on males the kunoichis used the chakra to modify the brainwaves themselves, since there was no chakra to manipulate it was very easy. However since Ragnell had a strong Mana current circulating through him it protected him from genjutsus like that. However when a genjutsu was casted in a location instead of directly at him, like when using a Bunshin Jutsu, his Beholder Eyes protected him. However since Naruto didn't have that advantage Ragnell taught him the Detect Tech. Basically Naruto sent a wave of Mana around him that told him where things where located and if the wave was strong enough he could disrupt area genjutsus.

"So I recommend that Naruto-kun joins an Assault team while Kiba-kun joins an Infiltration team"-said Ragnell ending his little speech

"I agree that Naruto-kun should be placed in an Assault squad, however Ragnell-san due to the difficulty of the missions that the Infiltration teams have to take we don't assign ninjas to that kind of squad until they reach chunin, so I think we should place Kiba in a tracking squad. What do you think Ragnell-san?" –Asked the Hokage to Ragnell who nodded at her –"So now that you have an idea about the skills of the boys we shall discuss how the teams are going to be arranged"

* * *

Naruto and Kiba were now seated in the academy in the middle of the classroom waiting for Itsuko to end her speech. Some days ago the girls had passed their test and received their forehead protectors with the symbol of Konoha. Most of the girls were gossiping about who was going to be in a team with either Naruto or Kiba. The boys had made a good impression on the girls and Naruto was happy that he could say that he was friends with everyone, except for Satsuki. Whenever anyone talked to the girl she just grunted, nodded or completely ignored the person, unless it was Naruto, she snapped at him or responded rudely. Ino and Sakura had tried, and still were trying, to befriend the girl in hopes that she would eventually warm up and be friendly but they were treated in the same way. Kiba hadn't even tried after seeing how the girl treated Naruto. After some more attempts made by Naruto he managed to get a grunt or nod in response like everyone else which was a victory in his book.

"Excited about this?" –asked Kiba in a whisper not wanting to be scolded by Itsuko

"I just want to know who are going to be my teammates" –responded Naruto also whispering

"You think we are going to be in the same team?"

"I don't think so, you know I'm a frontline class and you are more for stealth and stuff like that"

"I just don't want to be in a team with Satsuki, if we end up on the same team she will probably kick me in the balls after a couple of hours" –said Kiba causing both of the boys to put a hand on their mouths to stifle their laughs.

After a while Itsuko finished her speech and started announcing the teams. A few moments later Naruto heard a team with his name on it

"Team Seven it's composed by Satsuki Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Namikaze" –said Itsuko while Naruto looked a little surprised at this, he looked at where Satsuki was seated a few rows in front of him. The girl looked like she was constipated but other than a dark aura around her said nothing

"Team Eight shall be Hinata Hyuga, Shiina Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka"

"Great Hinata is 100% team Naruto and Shiina has the personality of a rock" –thought Kiba to himself –"at least I'm not with Satsuki, Kami have mercy on Naruto's soul… they could at least have put me with Ayumi-chan" –he looked at a girl a few rows in front of him, the girl looked at him and he winked at her. The girl just blushed and waved at him.

"Team 9 is still circulating so Team 10 is composed by Ino Yamanaka, Shimako Nara and Chiho Akimichi. Your jounin senseis will be here soon so once again good luck and good bye" –said Itsuko while she and some girls exchanged good byes and she left the classroom leaving all the girls and the two boys to wait for their senseis.

* * *

"I expected you to put Satsuki-san with two girls on her team Hokage-sama. You know better than no one else her position towards men in general" –said Kasumi surprised by the team she had to teach.

"Yes Kasumi-san I know of her condition and that's exactly why I'm putting her in a team with Naruto. As for now she only wants to get revenge against her brother, however Naruto has this ability to make friends with anyone so I'm hoping that making them work together will make Satsuki-san see that not all the men are like her brother and will open her up. However if time proves that the team is unstable we shall rearrange them in different squads" –explained the Hokage while Kasumi only nodded.

* * *

"So you're in the same team as Satsuki, I can't say I envy you man" –said Kiba to Naruto putting a hand on his shoulder. Naruto just looked at him with blank eyes clearly not excited about that.

"Well if I'm going to work with her the least I can do is try to start with the right feet" –said Naruto while standing and went to the seat in front of where Satsuki was. The girl was still glaring at nothing in general as if trying to make a hole in the chalkboard in front of the class with her eyes

"What do you want?" –asked Satsuki in a cold tone to the boy in front of her glaring and making Naruto flinch a little under her gaze

"Satsuki-san I'm not sure what I made for you to be so angry at me, but if you tell me we could clear this misunderstanding and be friends. We are going to be teammates after all" –said Naruto while the girl just looked angrier and stood from her seat to and got on Naruto's eye level.

"My problem is that boys like you should not be here trying to get on our level, they should be in a house learning how to cook and how to be a good husband. Not coming in here like if you had any right to get the power that we have"

"I assure you Satsuki-san that my only intention is to help you all protect this village like my parents did and as you have seen many times during my time on this academy I'm more than capable of holding my own even if I'm a man as you say"

"I hope for your own good that you don't hold me back" –said Satsuki almost growling at Naruto who just stood in front of her looking into her eyes not backing from her

It was at that moment that one of the girls choose to walk behind Satsuki unknowingly pushing her making her trip forward

Right into Naruto's face…

Most of the people in the class that were listening to the conversation saw the "accidental kiss" and could only watch in silent shock as this happened

Except Kiba, he had both of his hands on his mouth trying to cover his laughter and failing miserably

For a moment Naruto just went wide eyed and stiffed, unable to do anything because of the shock

Satsuki on the other hand was flailing, desperately trying to regain her balance, then she put both hands on Naruto's chest trying to push him away, she didn't move him but managed to move herself away from him and she just sat on her chair where she was blushing as red as a tomato and her eyes were watering a little. After what felt like hours in Naruto's mind he manage to regain control of his body

"Satsuki-san… I"

"Not a word Namikaze or I will murder you" –said the girl looking to the floor in a tone that promised death to the boy should he open his mouth again. Naruto said nothing as he stiffly turned around and returned to his seat next to Kiba, who was still was giggling a bit at his friend misfortune

"Man Naruto I didn't know you had it in you" –said Kiba smirking at Naruto who looked like he was given a death sentence

"I'm so fucking dead aren't i?" –asked the Naruto making Kiba laugh once again

About ten minutes later the classroom was still silent. The tension in the air so thick that you could cut it with a knife. Satsuki was still looking at the ground emitting a murderous aura, the jounins started arriving and taking some of the girls with them. After a while the only ones left in the room where Naruto, Sakura and Satsuki. Kiba's sensei, a woman with balck hair and red eyes that was very beautiful in Naruto's opinion, had already arrived and took them out of the classroom, making Sakura go and sit besides Naruto, refusing to sit near Satsuki while she was in that mood. Some time has passed since the last jounin came and they were getting impatient.

"Is our sensei still coming?" –asked Naruto to Sakura in a whisper not wanting to angry Satsuki any more

"I don't know, she was supposed to be here like an hour ago" –responded the girl and Naruto could only sigh at her answer. In other circumstances Naruto would have prepared a prank to their sensei but that involved passing in front of the seat where Satsuki was and that wasn't an option at the moment. He liked being alive thank you very much.

"Hi! Are you guys Team Seven?" –asked a lazy voice from the door catching the attention of the trio in the classroom

"Kasumi-san are you our jounin-sensei?" –asked Naruto to the woman who just nodded at them

"Well please follow me to the rooftop where we will introduce ourselves" –said the woman who just disappeared in a swirl of leaves

"Do you know her Naruto-kun" –asked Sakura to the boy who nodded

"Yeah we've met a couple of times before, she was in a team under my mother and knew my parents and she has told me a lot of things about them" –said Naruto to Sakura who just nodded

"So now that we're here we should start with an introduction. My name is Kasumi Hatake, I like many thing and dislike others. You're too young to know my hobbies and I have a couple of dreams for my future. Now please go ahead… you with the pink hair" –said the woman while the trio just sweatdropped

"All we learned was her name" –was the thought on the minds of the three

"All right. My name is Sakura Haruno I like reading and learning new things, I dislike food that can make me fat and perverts. I can't say I have a dream for my future right now…"

"Ok, smiles you're next" –said Kasumi while pointing at Satsuki, the girl just glared at her

"I'm Satsuki Uchiha, I like nothing and dislike a lot of things mainly men and especially Naruto" –said the girl sending a glare in the direction of said boy who flinched and looked away –"my only ambition is to get revenge for my clan"

"Last but not least" –said Kasumi while pointing at Naruto

"My name is Studmeister, I like the feminine shape and all the fine ladies, I dislike when a woman rejects me and my dream for the future is to have my own harem with women that I can have smexy love with" –said Naruto with a completely straight face. Hearing this Sakura covered her face blushing, scandalized of what she heard

"YOU FILTHY PIG! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE SAYING" –said Satsuki while repeatedly slapping Naruto's face. After a while they calmed down and Naruto had his face just a little red because of the hits

"Even I can see I deserved that one…" –said the boy and both of the girls just sent a dirty glare at him –"Hey it was just a little joke…" –cue more glaring

"Now Naruto if you could please introduce yourself properly" –said Kasumi sighing at the boy's antics

"My name is Naruto Namikaze, I like training and spending time with my friends, I dislike when the people judges others without knowing them. My dream of the future is to become a strong warrior to protect this village as my parents did before me" –said the boy at which Kasumi and Sakura could only smile. Satsuki huffed but said nothing otherwise.

"Ok now that we have introduced ourselves properly" –said Kasumi while sending a look in Naruto's direction while he scratched the back of his head –"the only thing left is for you to prepare for your test tomorrow"

"But sensei we already had our test" –said Sakura to the woman who did her eye-smile thing

"Yes you took the academy test, that one was to see if you had the necessary skills to become a kunoichi, however this other test is assigned by each jounin to their team to see if their worth their time. So I'll see you tomorrow at training ground three at 7am. Also I advise against eating. You might puke it all after it. See ya!" –said the woman and disappeared in a swirl of leaves leaving the trio wide eyed wondering what the woman was going to do with them the next day.

* * *

AN: Now before some of you start concluding things I'm NOT pairing Satsuki and Naruto. Is just that the canon-verse had that completely out of nowhere kiss and well I figured it might work for this fic purposes. At this moment I don't have a pairing for any of the characters, I had thought about pairing Naruto with two girls but I don't even have clear one let alone two. Well anyway I will start writing the next chapter as soon as possible so, hopefully, it will be here soon. Bye!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

At a very early hour of the morning we see Naruto heading to training ground three. As he got nearer he could see a figure standing in the clearing, as he got closer he recognized the figure as her teammate Sakura. After they exchanged greetings they waited for a while until Satsuki arrived. She said nothing and went to stand near a tree close to them

After that they waited… and waited… and waited…

"It's nine o' clock already… Sensei said to be here at seven didn't she?" –asked Sakura at which Naruto nodded. After a few moments only the groaning of Sakura's stomach was heard.

"Did you eat breakfast Sakura-chan?" –asked Naruto concerned about his teammate

"Sensei said not to so I didn't. Had I known she was going to be this late…" –said the girl looking a little depressed

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, here" –said Naruto putting a hand over his other gloved hand and after some sparks of light he had a apple on each hand he offered one to the girl who took it gratefully

"Satsuki-san did you had any breakfast?" –asked the boy extending his other hand with an apple to the other girl who just huffed and looked away as if offended by the fruit.

At that moment the stomach of the girl gave an angry groan letting Naruto know the answer of his question

The black haired girl with a face red from embarrassment walked towards Naruto refusing to meet his eyes, took the apple from his hand and returned to her position under the tree where she started eating it, looking downwards refusing to look at her teammates. Sakura giggled a little and Naruto just sweatdropped.

"Aren't you going to eat anything Naruto-kun?" –asked Sakura and Naruto gave a shake of his head

"Nope, I ate before coming. After a few hammers and a couple of kicks in the gut I found myself losing my breakfast a couple of times before, but after a while I managed to hold it pretty well so I figured I could do it today too" –said the boy and Sakura just nodded at him wondering what kind of training Naruto had.

It was not until another hour after that Kasumi showed up

"Hey! What's up?" –said the woman in a lazy tone raising a hand to greet them. The teens looked ready for murder

"YOU'RE LATE!" –was the scream of Naruto and Sakura. Satsuki looked ready to jump the woman and stab with a kunai

"I'm sorry, there was this cute little kitten that was hanging on a branch of a tree and I had to help it, but then I noticed it was a black cat so I had to turn around and take the long route so that I didn't have bad luck and then I got lost in the road of life" –explained Kasumi and the teens just looked at her wondering what the hell she just had said

"I may have to remember that one, that's the best excuse I've ever heard" –said Naruto and Sakura looked at him incredulously

"Naruto that has to be the lamest and the most fake excuse I've heard in my life" –Naruto just shrugged at her

"Well anyway I have to tell you first this test has a 33% success rate, do you still want to go ahead?" –asked Kasumi but none of the teens backed away

"Ok so this is the test" –said Kasumi and took something out of one of her pockets, two bells –"For this test you will need to take these bells from me" –she said while tying the bells on her hip –"after this timer rings whoever doesn't have a bell fails and must return to the academy" –she took out said timer from another pocket and set it on a cut log near the edge of the training ground

"But sensei, there's only two bells, we are three" –said Sakura and the woman just nodded at her

"That means one of you is going to go back to the academy" –said Kasumi surprising the three –"Now if you want a chance at passing you have to come at me with the intent to kill. Begin!"

Satsuki and Sakura immediately jumped at the trees hiding themselves. Naruto just stood in front of the woman who took out a pink book out from a pocket of her vest and started reading.

"Aren't you going to hide and make a plan Naruto-kun?" –asked the woman disinterested in the boy

"Well it doesn't make any sense to go hide if I'm going to reveal myself doing this **Armor Change Tech: Power Armor!** " –said Naruto with an echoing voice. He had arrived in his Casual Armor, but as the bright light that had surrounded him vanished his look changed completely.

The golden armor now covered his chest, legs and arms but Kasumi noticed some differences from the Assault Armor that the boy's sensei had used against her so much time ago. First the armor on the legs and hand of the boy looked much more bulky than the armor on his chest which looked like normal. The symbols that were all over the man's armor where located only on Naruto's forearms. Also Ragnell had no armor whatsoever on his head and the boy had some kind of weird forehead protector, it looked like a big tiara in Kasumi's opinion, he also had his orange cape still on him.

"Now I'm ready Kasumi-sensei" –said Naruto grabbing his golden shield with the Konoha symbol on his left and twirling his hammer on his right. The woman said nothing and kept reading her book. Not one to miss a chance Naruto jumped at her swinging his hammer

Kasumi just dodged the boy's attacks without even looking away from her book frustrating Naruto a bit. After a while of this Naruto extended his hammer pointing at the woman

" **Stay Put!"** –said Naruto with an echoing voice then he ran and tried to hit her with his hammer again. Kasumi had a sense of familiarity as she saw the she couldn't move her feet. Naruto started looking around seeing that he had hit a log with his hammer. Looking at his back he saw the woman standing there and threw his hammer at her which she dodged easily. A heavy feeling of Deja-Vu hit Kasumi

" **Mjolnir's Blessing: Blink!** " –yelled the boy and with a crack of thunder appeared standing over his hammer which he quickly picked up and used to swing at Kasumi. The woman had jumped away as soon as she heard sound of the Blink

"Very good Naruto-kun, had your sensei not used the very same technique against me some time ago you would have caught me off guard. Now I have other matters to attend" –said Kasumi going through handseals –"Futon: Daitoppa" –called the woman releasing a burst of wind catching Naruto off guard and sending him flying away from the clearing

"Now to find the girls" –said Kasumi casually walking away from the clearing

Kasumi found Sakura in one of the trees, she silently climbed the tree with her chakra and got on her back without the girl noticing

"Hey girl, whatcha doin'" –whispered Kasumi in the girl's ear causing her to scream and fall off the branch face planting on the ground. After Kasumi checked that the girl wasn't really hurt, she was just knocked out cold from the fall –"Well that was easy" –said the woman walking away looking for the remaining girl.

She found Satsuki in another clearing in the training ground seemingly waiting for the woman to come after her

"Hey Satsuki-chan, waiting for me?" –asked the woman in a lazy tone. The girl said nothing and took out three shurikens from her pouch and threw them at the woman who blocked the projectiles with a kunai. Taking the opportunity Satsuki launched herself engaging Kasumi in taijutsu. While she was fast it was nothing that the woman couldn't handle. Satsuki feinted a punch and when Kasumi went to dodge she tried to snatch one of the bells from the woman. Kasumi saw the move and dodged in time while Satsuki cursed at herself. She had been very close.

The girl then leaped away to get some distance and went through handseals

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu" –called Satsuki releasing a big ball of fire from her mouth. Kasumi looked impressed at this and went through handseals. Satsuki looked at the place where her technique had impacted but found nothing but scorched dirt. She started looking around for her sensei and felt something pulling her leg

"Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu" –called a voice from under Satsuki, she looked at her feet and saw that an arm was wrapped around her leg. Next thing she knew was that her body was buried underground and only her head was above ground level

"I admit I'm somewhat impressed but it was very foolish of you to come at me alone Satsuki-chan" –said the woman walking away once again reading her little pink book

Naruto was walking around the training ground, a blue aura pulsing in the ground around him, trying to find someone when he found the unmoving body of Sakura on the ground. The boy concerned ran at her and checked if she was okay giving a sigh of relief after seeing she was only unconscious. After casting a Solar Blessing and giving her a couple of gentle slaps to wake her up the girl reacted

"Naruto-kun? What happened?" –asked the girl confused

"I don't know, after I fought Kasumi-sensei I started walking around to find you guys then I found you unconscious on the ground. Do you remember anything that happened to you?"

"I just remember that I was hiding in that tree trying to come up with a plan and then i…" –trailed off the girl and Naruto looked as she got really red in the face

"I DON'T REMEMBER ANYTHING! ANYTHING! We should go and search for Satsuki-chan" –said the girl trying to change the topic, embarrassed at herself for letting her sensei scare her and knock herself out

After a while of walking Sakura looked at something on the ground in a clearing in front of her

"SATSUKI-CHAN!" –yelled the girl looking terrified at the disembodied head of her other teammate

"Don't worry Sakura-chan by the way she is glaring at me I say that she's okay, Hey Satsuki-chan rooting for someone?" –asked Naruto grinning at his own joke while Satsuki tried to make the boy burst into flames with her eyes

"Another word Namikaze and I will castrate you with a rusty kunai" –said the buried girl in a low tone making Naruto's grin wider

"Aww but Satsuki-chan you should smile a little, if you do you may turn into a pretty flower" –Naruto crouched in front of her and pinched her cheek making the girl growl in rage

"I will murder you when I get out of here!" –screamed Satsuki and Naruto just smiled innocently

"Now now Satsuki-chan we're here to help you as we need your help to fight sensei" –said Naruto making Satsuki huff annoyed

"I don't need the help of a man, I will get out of here and get those bells myself"

"Please think about it rationally Satsuki-chan, Ragnell-sensei always told me how the ninja squads works in teams of three and Kasumi-sensei wants to divide us by telling us that only two of us can pass. The only good chance we have at passing this test is to work together and if bad comes to worse I will take the shot and you and Sakura-chan will pass. Now please let us help you to help us" –said the boy and Satsuki just grunted but said nothing else. Taking the sound as approval Naruto and Sakura started digging out the buried Satsuki

It has been some time since Kasumi saw one of the kids and was wondering if they gave up. She was sitting near the timer and looked that their time was about to run out. Then she noticed that Naruto had entered the clearing and stood in front of her.

"Thought you could get rid of me so easily sensei?" –asked the boy in a challenging tone causing Kasumi to stand up and close her book. Naruto without missing time launched himself at the woman trying to hit her with his hammer. After trying a couple of times he leaped back and raised his hammer pointing at the sky

"Shine so bright!" –called Naruto with an echoing voice, Kasumi on guard not knowing what to expect from the attack. Naruto's armor took a bright glow and then a flash of light blinded Kasumi

"Sakura now!" –yelled Naruto at the girl hiding on the trees who launched a kunai at where Kasumi had the bells tied. Kasumi knew that some kind of attack was coming towards her so she went to dodge. At that moment Satsuki jumped from one of the bushes and went directly to snatch the bell off the woman. Kasumi had recovered some of her vision and saw a blurry black object come towards her and she backhanded it. The blow hit Satsuki in the face sending her away from the woman. The three teens got in position to try other attack but at that moment the timer went off signaling the end of the test.

"Well it seems like time's over guys" –said Kasumi looking at the three who looked a disappointed –"even if you failed to get the bells from me it looks like you figured the point of this exercise"

"It was meant to make us work together even when you tried to separate us" –said Sakura and Kasumi nodded happily

"Yes, the key to this test was to promote teamwork between you all and you guys could figure it out. There are times in a mission where it looks like you need to abandon a comrade to complete a mission but you must remember something. Those who break the rules are called trash by the people, but those who abandon their friends are worse than trash" –said Kasumi giving a moment of silence to let what she had said seep into the three kids –"Well originally I had planned to tie one of you to a pole while i gave lunch to the others if you didn't managed to get the message, but it seems like it wouldn't be necessary. Congratulation Team Seven you pass" –said Kasumi to the three. Naruto and Sakura cheered loudly while Satsuki crossed her arms a satisfied expression in her face.

Kasumi looked happily at her team wondering what kind of adventures and challenges were ahead of them

* * *

AN: New chapter! It's shorter than previous ones but hopefully you have enjoyed it. Now I have to organize a little bit my ideas for the next ones but I happen to do that really fast so the next chapter will be up very soon. See you next time!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It has been a month since Team Seven started working together with Kasumi

During the mornings Sakura, Satsuki and Naruto went to the training grounds to wait for Kasumi to show up. After one or two hours, depending on Kasumi's mood, she showed up and had them work on their physical shape, teamwork and various tactics that they could use together on the field. After their morning routines if Kasumi wanted to work with the girls in something related with chakra Naruto would just sit near them looking at them or if Ragnell wasn't on a mission he trained with him learning more about the runes on him or things about his armor and hammer.

After that in the afternoons they went to get a mission. The term mission was very inaccurate in Naruto's opinion. The first time that Kasumi told them they were going to get a mission he was very excited as Ragnell had told him tales of the missions he had to do in Rune Midgard. He told him tales of how he and his team had to go to caverns full of orcs and end with their rebellion and rescued kidnapped people, he told him how he had to climb a mountain to fight against a horde of harpies that had stolen a sacred artifact. After all of this he wondered if his first mission was going to be something like that. Disappointment didn't even begin to describe what he felt when he got his D-Ranked mission. If helping a farmer clear his fields could really be called a mission.

Nonetheless the boy liked the pocket money that those missions gave him

Kasumi and Sakura learned really quick that Naruto had a really gentle attitude and that whenever a mission required moving heavy stuff they could just bat their eyelashes at him and the boy did it without protesting. Satsuki not wanting to be outdone by a man worked very hard and while it was obvious that Naruto was physically stronger than her she refused to give up. Because of this that kind of jobs were finished really fast.

The relationships between the three had been improving. In the mornings while they waited for their sensei Naruto and Sakura had started to talk and learn things about each other. They had tried to include Satsuki in their conversations but the girl just was silent or ignored them completely. At least she no longer looked at Naruto like she wanted to murder him… most of the time.

Now we see Sakura and Satsuki walking in front of Naruto and Kasumi. Naruto, in his casual armor, was holding a struggling cat in his arms and Kasumi was scolding the boy

"It doesn't matter that it worked, it's still risky to do that kind of things Naruto-kun. That cat belongs to the daimyo's wife and if something had happened to it we could have had a lot of problems"

"I already told you many times sensei, my Solar Flare Tech is completely harmless, it held the thing in place long enough for us to catch it and look at it, still fighting to escape" –said Naruto while moving his head to the side to dodge a swipe from the cat's claws. The girls had decided that since Naruto was the only one wearing armor and since the cat was rather... dangerous he should be the one that carried it. Outvoted the boy said nothing and took the burden.

"Even then Naruto-kun you should tell me if you are going to do things like that" –said Kasumi making the boy nod absentmindedly while he tried to keep the cat under control

Once they reach the Hokage's tower they went to the woman's office where she was along with Itsuko and the Fire Daimyo's wife. Once she relieved Naruto of the pet she paid for the mission and left the office.

"Good work team seven, now would you like to take another mission for the day? We have one to help unload some goods for a store or there's another one to help with moving some furniture. You guys are known for doing those rather quickly" –said the Hokage and Naruto was just pouting

"If you can call those mission baa-chan" –muttered the boy loud enough for his teammates to hear him

"Naruto-kun show the Hokage some respect!" –said Sakura to the boy, normally she would have tried to bop him in the head but after she tried it a couple of times before she discovered that the boy barely felt it and that she ended up hurting her hand

"It's just that when Kasumi-sensei told me we where doing missions I expected something completely different, not glorified chores" –said the boy making Satsuki nod

"I must say I agree with Naruto-san" –said the girl causing Sakura to look at her wide eyed

"Hell must have frozen over" –muttered the boy to himself

"What was that Namikaze?" –asked Satsuki narrowing her eyes at the boy who raised his hands innocently

"Well all of you should know this but you are currently doing D-Ranked missions, you need an amount of successful missions before you can start taking C-Ranked and higher level missions to be sure you're all ready for any situation you can face in the field" –explained Itsuko and Sakura nodded fervently at the woman's explanation

"So we're stuck doing chores for Kami knows how long…" –trailed off Naruto in a defeated voice

"Well Naruto-kun you only need a couple more, is not that long. However I have here a C-Ranked that your team may be able to do. What do you say Kasumi, think they're ready?" –said the Hokage and both Naruto and Satsuki turned to look at her with the infamous puppy eyes. Kasumi raised an eyebrow, seeing such expression in Satsuki's face was something new

"I think it would be a good experience for them" –said the jounin making the Hokage nod at her

"I see, Itsuko could you please call the client in" –Itsuko looked like she wanted to protest against them taking that mission but said nothing and obeyed the older woman

A moment later an old man entered the office, holding a jug and obviously drunk. After a moment of looking at the three teens the man huffed

"This is the team that's supposed to protect me? They don't look like much to be honest and that's a weird looking girl if you ask me" –said the man while pointing at Naruto who summoned his hammer to his hand and threatened the man

"Let me at him! Let me at him I said!" –yelled the boy while Kasumi and Sakura tried to hold him back

"Well Tazuna-san even if they are just genin I assure you that they are qualified for a mission of this rank. And just so you know Naruto-kun here is a boy" –explained the Hokage silently amused at Naruto's reaction.

"Funny, I thought all the ninjas where females" –said the man eyeing Naruto as if examining him

"He is not exactly a ninja, but the same as the girls he is more than capable of handling any situation that you can find on this mission." –said the Hokage causing Naruto to smile proudly to the trust that the Hokage had in him

"Now girls and boy go to your places and gather supplies for an extended mission. I'll give you the details of the mission in the main gate from where we'll leave" –said Kasumi to the trio who nodded and went separated ways.

An hour and a half later Sakura and Satsuki were waiting impatiently for their sensei to arrive. Naruto had changed his armor into Travel Mode and was talking happily to the kunoichis watching the entrance.

A few moments later Kasumi could be seen half-dragging Tazuna to the gate

"I must admit sensei I expected you to be on time at least for this kind of missions" –said Naruto in a chiding tone

"Hey I had to drag our client here just because he drank too much" –responded Kasumi and the boy just glared at the drunk man

Once they leaved the gat they started to walk, Sakura looked at Naruto who was waving at the chunins in the gate

"Friends of yours?" –asked Sakura curious at the relationship between them

"No it's just that they said they used to take care of me when I was a baby. Apparently babysitting me was a really popular D-Ranked mission back in the day" –said Naruto happily and Sakura giggled at him

"Oh yes I remember that. There were even catfights between teams to take that mission" –said Kasumi with a chuckle of her own. At that time she was an ANBU so she didn't had to take that mission, but sometimes she was under the charge of supervising the teams that took care of the boy

The group was walking at a very slow pace because of Tazuna who was still drunk. Fortunately the man's sake had run out so they only needed to wait for the effect to wear off and they could pick up the pace a little bit, but Naruto was getting a little antsy. It was his first time outside Konoha's walls after all

"So where are we going exactly Kasumi-sensei?" –asked Naruto curiously

"We are going to the Land of Waves, apparently Tazuna-san here is a famous builder and he was concerned that bandits could attack him so this is classified as an escort mission. We're going to be protecting him until he finishes building a bridge. Isn't that right Tazuna-san" –Kasumi asked at the old man who gave a slurred answer that sounded affirmative

After a few hours of walking Naruto was getting bored, the excitement of going away from the village already left him. Kasumi was walking silently walking behind the group reading her pink book besides Tazuna. In front of them were Satsuki and Sakura who was trying to make conversation with the other girl just to be ignored. Naruto was walking in front of them looking at his surroundings. Lots of trees, some rocks, a puddle of water, nothing out of the ordinary in the boy's opinion. Naruto turned around to ask something to Kasumi just in time to see the woman get torn to pieces by some kind of chain. After that two women came into view, both of them wearing a mask that covered their mouths and on their heads a forehead protector with the symbol of another village scratched.

Taking a quick look Naruto saw the remains of a cut log where Kasumi's body should be so a little relieved he took his shield from his back and hoisted his hammer in a defensive position, Satsuki and Sakura also getting in position.

"Heh look at the boy trying to play ninja. Let's take him out first" –said one of the women at the other who nodded and both jumped at the boy trying to cut him with the bladed chain. Seeing the incoming attack Naruto ducked and covered himself with his shield, the chain passing harmlessly over it. Seeing an opening Satsuki threw a shuriken at the chain and it got stuck in the trunk of a tree. Seeing that their weapon was caught the two enemy ninjas activated something in the gauntlets that had the chain connected and it released separating the two women. One of them went to attack Sakura who was in front of Tazuna, once the woman was close enough Sakura threw a pair of kunais at her but she just turned her body to a side letting the weapon fly besides her, Unfortunately this put her in the range of a flying hammer that impacted her squarely in the back of her head, knocking her out instantly.

Satsuki was fairing good with her opponent but she was quickly losing ground to the enemy kunoichi. Just before what was going to be a direct hit on the girl's chest a light surrounded her body and she fell on the ground unharmed, then Kasumi appeared behind the enemy ninja and after quick chop to the neck the woman fell knocked out cold.

"Excellent teamwork guys" –said Kasumi grabbing the unconscious ninjas and tied them to a tree

"Thank you sensei, now if you girls excuse me" –said Naruto silently changing his armor to Casual Mode and lifted it over his shoulders. Then, shocking Sakura a little, he started removing his shirt revealing a nasty gash on his chest.

"Naruto-kun! What happened!?" –asked Sakura shocked to see the boy wounded, he didn't got that close to the enemy ninjas to receive that kind of wound, hell he had his chestplate on him the whole time!

"When Satsuki was fighting I saw that she was going to get hit, so I used my Martyrism Tech on her and took the damage myself" –explained Naruto while Sakura took out some bandages and tried to start treating the boy's wound, but he raised a hand to stop her –"wait a moment Sakura-chan, there's a thing I want to try out" –said the boy with his eyes closed. After concentrating for a moment he flexed the muscles on his chest and a blue hue surrounded him. To the surprise of the group his wounds started closing at a very fast rate until nothing but dry blood remained on him

"That was really impressive Naruto-kun, what technique was that?" –asked Kasumi at Naruto who shook his head

"It was not a Tech, it was one of the Guardian Runes that I have on me" –said the boy while turning around to show them his back, it was full of the symbols that the girls saw on his hammer and armor –"one of those lines grants me advanced regeneration automatically, but if I have a big wound and for some reason I can't cast a Solar Blessing to heal myself I can channel some Mana into the wound and it works like you saw. Others give me some other perks like the first line that I have since I started training with Ragnell-sensei, it helps with my growth and each line does lots of others things just by having them there"

"That's really useful Naruto-kun, but could you please put your shirt back on?" –asked Sakura with her face red trying not to stare too much at the state of undress of the boy who looked at her wondering what was wrong with her but shrugged and put his shirt back on followed by the armor

"Are you sure you are okay Naruto-kun? Those two are known as the Demonic sisters and they have the habit of poisoning their weapons" –said Kasumi a little concerned for the boy

"Don't worry sensei, the Martyrism makes it so that secondary effects don't affect me like poisoned weapons, electrified weapons or burns of heated weapons. Even if it didn't I have a Rune array that makes me immune to most poisons" –explained Naruto and Kasumi nodded and told him that if he felt weird he was to tell her immediately

"Now we have to interrogate these two" –said Kasumi looking at the two kunoichis tied to the tree. Giving them a couple of not so gentle slaps the Demonic Sisters jolted just to find themselves trapped and started cursing at the jounin. After asking them a couple of questions and punching them in the stomach they still refused to talk. Kasumi started to wonder if she had to use more severe methods when Naruto talked

"Sensei if you let me I want to try something that Kiba gave me" –said Naruto surprising Kasumi who thought about it for a second but nodded afterwards allowing the boy to continue. Naruto put his hand over his glove and after a spark of light he had a syringe on his hand, holding it he stood in front of the sisters

"What I have here is a serum made by one of my friends. He said something about how it blocks the creative centers of the brain and something about some chemical that makes you blurt the first thing that comes to your head and some other things, basically is a truth serum in all but name, however my friend has just learned how to make it and since he has no test subjects we don't know if it works. He told me that there's a fifty percent chance of it working while the other fifty percent is that your heart accelerates and then you die from a cardiac arrest. I'm going to inject this in one of you so you can either talk now or you can try your luck and you tell us what we want to know anyway or die. Your choice" –said the boy to the tied women but neither said anything just glared at the boy as if daring him. Kasumi sent a look into Naruto's direction who turned around and winked at the woman mischievously

Since none of them wanted to talk Naruto injected the liquid in one of the women and waited. After a while it seemed like nothing happened to her so Naruto told Kasumi to interrogate her again to see if it worked

"What are your names?" –asked Kasumi to the one that Naruto had injected

"We are Geiza and Mei" –said the woman immediately looking surprised at herself

"What are your ranks?"

"We're both ex-chunin from Kiri" –the woman looked confused at the words that she said

"What color are the panties you're wearing right now?" –asked Kasumi drawing an undignified squawk from Sakura and a chuckle from Naruto

"I'm not wearing any panties" –said the woman now looking embarrassed and confused

"Mei what the hell?" –asked the other woman at her sister

"I find wearing panties uncomfortable" –said the other woman looking even more confused

"Not that idiot why are you answering her questions?"

"I don't know! I meant to tell her to fuck off and the words came out alone"

"It looks like it worked Naruto-kun" –said Kasumi happily

After that the woman tried to stay silent but some well placed punches from Kasumi opened her mouth again. They learned that they were on a mission to assassinate Tazuna, under the command of Zabumi Momochi. Mei also told them that they were supposed to intercept the old man in the road to Wave and they were given no more information

"So Tazuna-san it seems that you didn't had just bandits to worry about but trained ninja assassins. Care to tell us if you knew something about this?" –asked Kasumi in a sickly sweet tone to the builder who got very nervous and scared. After feeling the killer intent flow from the woman Tazuna got on his knees and begged for mercy, he then told the group the story of Gato the commercial tyrant that had taken control of the country using his money and gangs of mercenaries and how he finishing his bridge was the only way to revitalize the country

"I see Tazuna-san but if you knew that Gato was targeting you, why you didn't commission a higher ranked mission, you would have gotten better ninjas to protect you" –asked Kasumi and the man just looked even more depressed

"It's just that our country is in such a state that a C-Rank was the only thing we could afford even after we put all our money together" –said Tazuna causing Kasumi to sigh

"While I can understand your situation Tazuna-san you lied to us about the mission parameters and as right now we don't have any obligation to continue with it" –said the woman shocking the three teens and Tazuna looked ready to break down crying

"You can't possibly be asking us to abandon this people when they most need it Kasumi-sensei?" –asked Naruto in a disbelieving tone to Kasumi

"You see Naruto-kun while I was very impressed by the way you three managed yourselves against those two, Zabumi Momochi is known as the Demon of the Bloody Mist, a jounin ranked missing-nin from Kiri. She's on another whole level from what you just faced, I don't know if you are ready for this"

"I'm sorry Kasumi-sensei but I'm not turning my back on someone that needs help so desperately. That's part of my Guardian Oath and I will not back out dattebayo!" –said Naruto frustrating the woman. Kasumi took a deep breath and looked at her other two students

"What do you two think about his?" –asked the woman to the girls who were silent during the whole exchange

"I'm with Naruto-kun, we can't just abandon this people if we can make something about it" –said Sakura in a confident tone

"I kind of want to go ahead, if this Zabumi is as strong as you say it will be a chance to push my limits" –said Satsuki and Kasumi gave a defeated sigh

"Ok we'll go ahead with this madness then, but if we happen to find Zabumi I will be the one fighting her and you shall not interfere. Be sure to be alert at all times and Naruto-kun, have your Detect active at all times. Do you all understand?" –asked Kasumi at the trio who nodded their head and Tazuna was thanking them teary eyed –"Now I'll send a message to Konoha to get these two arrested and we'll be on our way" –said the woman pointing at the two kunoichis that were still tied to the tree and were saying a string of colorful curses.

"By the way Naruto-kun" –said Kasumi once they were a good distance ahead from where they left the ninjas tied –"would that thing that you injected Mei actually killed her?"

"Well yeah there was a chance but I exaggerated it a little bit" –said the boy with a smirk –"the actual chance of the serum working was seventy-five percent, and her chances of dying were of five percent only, the remaining twenty percent were another symptoms like nausea, diarrhea, headaches and other things like that"

Kasumi stayed silent but took note to talk about this serum to a certain head of the T&I Departament. She was also reflecting if this was a good idea as the fight that was undoubtedly ahead of them was not easy.

* * *

AN: Nothing much to say here, next chapter will cover the rest of the Wave Arc and it should be here in a couple of days. Anyways I hope you enjoyed and look forward for the next one. Bye!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

After an uneventful boat trip, a bridge that was missing a part came into sight

"Wow, is that the bridge you're building old man?" –asked Naruto amazed by the size of it

"Yes kid, that right there is our hope and freedom" –said Tazuna proud of his work

After they left the boat the ninjas plus a guardian and an old man started walking in the direction of Tazuna's house. Naruto had changed his armor to Power Mode and a blue pulse could be seen going around the ground he was walking every few seconds. After walking for a few moments Naruto went stiff for a second and Satsuki threw a shuriken at a bush

"It was just a bunny" –said Sakura watching the critter jump out of the bush scared by the throwing weapon

"Sensei my Detect Tech says otherwise, it was definitely a human that was hiding in there" –said Naruto while Kasumi just narrowed her eye and after a moment it opened wide

"Get down!" –yelled the woman taking Tazuna with her and the teens just threw themselves at the ground while a huge object flew over them and impacted a tree behind the group

"Tsk it looks like I missed" –said a tall woman standing on a giant sword that was half-buried in the trunk of a tree. The woman had black hair that reached just over her shoulders and was wearing a blue sleeveless shirt that showed her shoulders and midriff. She also had long fingerless gloves that covered her arm up to her well formed biceps. She also wore blue baggy pants and on her face bandages covered half of her face, very much like Kasumi's mask. Naruto noticed that her shirt was a little tight and showed that the woman had good "assets" but shook his head quickly and concentrated. If that woman was who he thought she was, things were going to get ugly

"Zabumi Momochi aka the Demon of the Bloody Mist, guys defensive formation around Tazuna" –said Kasumi without taking her eyes off Zabumi and the trio got into position around the older man. Zabumi just giggled from her position

"Why it's an honor that the famous Sharingan Kasumi knows old little me" –said Zabumi shocking Satsuki a little –"Now if you would be so kind to hand over that old man over there then I'll be on my way" –said the woman in a happy tone as a child asking for a candy

"I'm sorry but you see, it's kind of our mission to protect the old man so we can't hand him just like that you know" –said Kasumi in a lazy tone. None of the women lose their stance while speaking making the teens wonder what kind of face they were doing under their masks

"I see how it is, then I have no more option than to kill you all, Kirigakure no Jutsu" –said Zabumi making a symbol with her hands and first a light mist covered the area, but it quickly became a heavy fog that blocked the group's vision –"Larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, subclavian artery, kidneys and heart, so many points to strike yet not enough targets!" –the group heard the voice of Zabumi that somehow came from everywhere and the giggles of the woman would be in the nightmares of some of them that night. Katsumi lifted her forehead protector revealing her Sharingan eye.

"Oh to see the sharingan so early in this fight, but can you fight what you can't see Kasumi?" –asked the woman and the teens looked a little shaken. Naruto trying to do something raised his hammer in front of him

" **Brilliant Sun, cast your warm upon us** " –said Naruto in a calm voice that carried an echo, and his hammer took a red glow and a wave of heat surrounded the group causing the nearby mist to dissipate. It wasn't enough to see where Zabumi was but it gave the group some distance of visibility

"A boy with some tricks, that's interesting I thought he was one of those ninjas wannabe that were pure muscle. Should I take you out first?" –asked the voice of Zabumi while the group tried to see from where she was coming. After a moment Kasumi saw a movement in the edge of her vision

"Naruto watch out!" yelled the woman at the boy who managed to see the giant blade coming at him and raised his shield to intercept the blow. The sword collided with the shield with a loud clank, the force of the impact making him fall on his ass. Taking the opportunity Kasumi launched herself at Zabumi with a kunai in her hand engaging her in Taijutsu. After exchanging a couple of blows Kasumi managed to stab Zabumi with her kunai but instead of blood water came out from the wound revealing her as a Water Clone, as soon as the clone exploded in water Zabumi appeared behind Kasumi, her sword raised ready to strike. When Zabumi struck with her sword the shape of Kasumi exploded in water shocking her wondering when she copied the clone technique. The battle continued like this for a while until Zabumi managed to hit Kasumi in the gut with the blunt side of her sword sending her into some water. When Kasumi tried to climb out of the water she realized that the water was too heavy, she widened her eyes when she realized that she was trapped. Zabumi giggled maliciously at Kasumi's expression –"Now that you're taken care of it's just a matter of getting rid of your kids" –the mist cleared revealing Kasumi trapped in some kind of water jutsu, the woman made several water clones appear and sent them after the teens

"Take Tazuna and run, her clones can only go a certain distance away from her. Take him and go!" –yelled Kasumi at her team but none of the teens made to retreat

"Sorry sensei but I'm not one to leave no one behind" –said Naruto, putting on a brave face and twirling his hammer as he got into an offensive stance. Sakura kept her defensive position in front of Tazuna in case that one of the clones sneaked by. Satsuki with a kunai in her hand dispelled a couple of the water clones in an impressive display of her speed, while Naruto got purposely in a position where he was surrounded by five of the clones. When the clones went to attack him he took the handle of his hammer with both hands and the head of his weapon cracked with electricity.

" **Mjolnir's Blessing: Berseker Barrage**!" –yelled Naruto while spinning at a great speed dispelling all the clones around him. When his rotation was about to finish Naruto used his momentum to throw his hammer at where Zabumi was standing on the water, the woman managed to sidestep to dodge the flying hunk of metal but in doing so she got herself in the way of a ball of fire courtesy of Satsuki. Without any other choice Zabumi leaped away and freed Kasumi who instantly went to attack her. After some time trading blows Zabumi leaped away from Kasumi and started going through handseals, Kasumi imitated the same seals perfectly

"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu" –called both women at the same time making two giant dragons made of water raise and collide at each other in a big explosion of water

"Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu" –was the only thing Zabumi heard before a huge wave of water hit her and sent her flying, when she landed she was too hurt to even get on her feet and Kasumi approached her ready to finish her off

"Tell me Kasumi, can you see the future?" –asked Zabumi with a pained voice

"Yes, and your future is dead" –said Kasumi ready to deliver the final strike just for a pair of senbon to hit the fallen woman on the neck and she dropped dead on the floor

"Thank-you Kasumi-san, I have been following her for some time now" –said a figure dressed in a green haori and had a white mask with the symbol of Kiri engraved on it

"You kind of stole my kill there Hunter-san" –said Kasumi lazily watching the ninja take the body of Zabumi

"Yes and I'm sorry but I don't wanted to take any risks, now if you excuse I shall take my leave" –said the Hunter-nin and disappeared in a shunshin. Kasumi covered her eye with the forehead protector once again and turned to look at the group

"Well guys good work, now let's continue towards Tazuna's house. Also Naruto would you be so kind to carry me, I'm about to collapse" –just as Kasumi said it she hit the ground unconscious

" **Mjolnir's Blessing: Retrieval** " –said Naruto calmly causing a lightning to hit the ground besides him and his hammer to appear after it. Taking his hammer and sealing it into the runes of his glove he went and lifted the shape of his sensei in a bridal style.

After a while of following Tazuna's directions a house came into the view of the group, Tazuna knocked on the door a few times and a young woman opened the door hugging the old man

"Dad you're back! I was so worried" –said happily the woman

"Yes I'm back and you can thank this four behind me for that!" –Said Tazuna pointing at the teens, the woman bowed to the trio –"Thank you very much for protecting my father, my name is Tsunami please come inside" –that was when she noticed Naruto carrying the unconscious form of Kasumi –"oh Kami! Is she okay?" –asked Tsunami concerned for the woman

"Yeah I'm okay just tired because of the chakra exhaustion" –said Kasumi extending her arms and hugging Naruto around the neck scaring the boy who almost dropped her

"S-sensei are you awake?" –asked Naruto red from embarrassment because Kasumi had started snuggling on his neck

"Yeah but I'm barely conscious and I don't think I can walk, but you don't mind carrying your sensei a little more do you?" –asked Kasumi in a lazy tone while Naruto just stood there not knowing what to do, Sakura and Satsuki just sweatdropped at Kasumi's antics.

"Tsunami-san if you would be so kind to show us a place where Naruto-kun can drop our sensei?" –asked Sakura politely and the woman ushered the group inside the house. After laying Kasumi in a futon in one of the rooms of the house Kasumi talked to her students.

"Now I have barely enough chakra to be awake which is a miracle, I should be still unconscious, did you had anything to do with that Naruto-kun?"

"Well sensei my armor has a minor regeneration aura. I suppose it helped a little"

"I see, maybe you should sleep with me to help me heal faster Naruto-kun" –said Kasumi causing Naruto's face to become crimson and shocking Sakura. Satsuki just blushed a little at the woman's insinuation. Seeing the looks on their faces Kasumi giggled –"Now, now Naruto-kun you should not get embarrassed so easily, since you're a boy an enemy kunoichi may try to flirt with you to make you drop your guard, you must be prepared to deal with that kind of situations. Anyway I should be able to stand by tomorrow and then we will begin to train for our battle" –said the woman drawing curious looks from the teens

"Battle? But all that's left is to wait for Tazuna to complete his bridge since that Hunter-nin killed Zabumi" –said Naruto and Kasumi shook her head

"I'm afraid that it's probable that Zabumi didn't die. The Hunter-nin used senbon to attack her and decided to carry the whole body with her instead of cutting the head off and disposing of the rest as is the protocol" –said Kasumi causing a understanding expression pass Sakura's face

"The senbon are very difficult to use but in good hands can be used to cripple an enemy very effectively. It's possible to even put someone in a dead-like state with them" –said the girl while Kasumi nodded at her explanation

"So it's very probable that the Hunter-nin was Zabumi's accomplice and that using the senbon she made us think that she killed her in order to take her away, so she may return" –concluded Satsuki making Kasumi nod at her

"Well now that you guys know the situation we'll start training as soon as I'm able to stand again, for tonight I want you to stand guard in case Gato sends someone to attack the house so I trust that you can manage the shifts yourselves, now let me sleep for a while" –as soon as Kasumi ended her phrase her eyes shut and light snoring could be heard coming from her making the trio sweatdrop.

The next day in the breakfast they were introduced to Inari, Tsunami's son, who kept his head low all the time and when he finished eating returned to his room without saying a word, they saw how Tsunami looked at him sadly and after asking Tazuna told them how Kaiza who was Inari's surrogate father was killed when he tried to stand against Gato and that it made the boy lose hope completely.

It wasn't until later that day that Kasumi woke up, saying that was fine but still felt weak, Naruto tried to use his Solar Blessing on her. The good news were that Kasumi didn't felt sore anymore, the bad news were that she still was weakened because her chakra reserves still were almost empty. After a while Kasumi took the three to a clearing

"Well girls I have a new exercise for you two, we're going to climb trees" –said Kasumi happily while the girls wondered what Kasumi was talking about. Seeing the confused look on them Kasumi just walked up to a tree and put a feet on the trunk then to the shock of the trio watching she put her other feet on the trunk and started walking upwards casually. After going up a little bit further she walked back down and gave a bow as if finishing a show

"This exercise requires that you channel chakra to your feet and stick to the tree's trunk. To little and nothing happens but you don't want to get too much either, now take out a kunai and mark your progress, get to it" –finished Kasumi and both of the girls started doing what she told them

"That's very cool sensei, it's like that how you walked on the water when you were fighting Zabumi?" –asked Naruto making Kasumi shake her head

"It's the same principle but the application is somewhat different. Now Naruto-kun I don't know what I can do with you. It's obvious that I can't teach you any jutsus and I don't think I'm an adequate sparring partner given my state so why don't you run some laps or train your muscles"

"Don't worry sensei before coming here Ragnell-sensei taught me a new trick that I haven't used too much" –Naruto took a few steps backwards and got surrounded by light –" **Armor Change Tech: Speed Mode!** " –said the boy in an echoing voice, after the light dispersed an armor that Kasumi hadn't seen neither on the boy nor on Ragnell appeared on him. While the other armors looked bulky on him this one looked almost skin-tight, delineating the muscles on his body. The only thing that looked like armor where on his knees, elbows, shoulders and his hands that still looked like armor gloves, also on his back, forearms and calves were some kind of protrusions with holes pointing downwards. On his head he had a round helmet that that covered all of it and had a clear part allowing his eyes and nose to be seen. His hammer and shield weren't on him. The armor had a dark yellow color.

"Now check this out sensei!" –said Naruto excitedly and got into a running position, from his armor a weird noise could be heard for a moment and then blue flames came out from the holes of the armor's back and legs causing Naruto to launch forwards at an incredible speed… Face first on a tree. That was the tree were Sakura was practicing on but luckily once she and Satsuki had seen the light when Naruto had changed his armor they decided to stop and watch him just in time to see his head get half-buried in the tree's trunk. Sakura freaked out and went to help him and Satsuki snickered at the boy's misfortune. After Kasumi and Sakura managed to remove Naruto's head from the tree the boy was questioned about his new armor

"Well this is my Speed Armor, as you saw it allows me to send bursts of Mana out from these holes and I get a lot of speed and some power, it's really light but fragile compared to the other armors"

"Exactly how fragile are we talking about" –asked Kasumi wondering if he could receive damage with that armor

"Like regular steel fragile" –responded the boy surprising Kasumi a little. From what she had seen with Ragnell's armor it didn't even get scratched by the strongest attacks, he saying that this armor was as hard as regular steel meant that while it still could protect him from shurikens and kunais if someone with enough strength like Zabumi were to hit him he could get injured if he couldn't dodge the attacks.

"Ragnell-sensei said that once I got the walking part done that I could try to get better jumps by using short bursts of Mana. Also Ragnell-sensei said that with more training I could use this armor to glide a couple of inches over the ground or water" –said Naruto excitedly

"I think you should first get the running part down before you try anything else Naruto-kun" –said Kasumi making the boy pout and Sakura giggled at his expression

While Sakura and Satsuki kept working on the Tree Walking exercise Naruto tried to get a feel on how much Mana he should use to get the speed he wanted. After actually taking down a couple of trees when he crashed against them the boy started showing some improvement and since it was getting dark Kasumi told them to return to Tazuna's house. Once they reached the house Tsunami told them that the dinner was ready and so they went to eat at the table. While eating Naruto and Sakura were animatedly talking about their training, mostly Naruto bragging about his armor which he had changed back to Casual Mode in order to eat, and suddenly Inari stood from his table looking at them with furious eyes

"Why are you even trying, don't you know that you will all die for trying to stand against Gato, you are not going to be heroes you are just going to be dead" –yelled the kid at the ninjas who looked shocked at his outburst. Naruto looked at him and talked in a gentle voice

"Inari-san you think that I'm here just because I want to be a hero? No, I'm here because your grandfather told us the situation of this country. I couldn't just do anything, it's my duty as a Guardian to help no matter what" –the kid got even angrier at Naruto's words

"So you don't care that you are just going to die?"

"Once I asked Ragnell-sensei that if a complete stranger was in danger and the only way to save him was risking his own life will he try to save him, he told me Yes I would, and I would do it with a smile on my face because that's what being a Guardian is about, protecting people even at the cost of our own lives. So yes Inari-san even if there's a chance that I will die I will not back down and I will try to help you all even if it costs me my own life, you can be sure about that Dattebayo!" –after Naruto finished talking the boy just stood in front of him wide eyed for a while, then without saying a word turned around and left the room. Nobody said anything but all the people in the room gained a newfound respect for Naruto that day.

The next day Tsunami wanted to do some shopping leaving Satsuki and Kasumi to train with Naruto, the boy not wanting to accidentally hit a tree near where Satsuki was training decided to go in another direction. It was at this time that we could find a dark-haired girl wearing a pink kimono walking around the forest with a basket looking for herbs. Just when the girl was about to crouch to pick an herb a yellow blur passed inches in front of her face and crashed in a nearby tree making it fall with a loud crash. The girl approached where the yellow object had crashed cautiously and she discovered that it was a person with some kind of yellow armor. The person then started to move and groaned in pain. The girl couldn't see the person's face because of the helmet he had and only could see a pair of blue eyes

"Are you okay?" –asked the girl crouching to help Naruto

"Yes, don't worry. That's the first one I hit today" –said the boy happily about that making the girl confused

"Are you taking down trees stranger?" –asked the girl curiously making Naruto chuckle

"No, I'm training to use better this armor, and where are my manners? Excuse me for a second" –said the boy and wordlessly changed his armor to Casual Mode.

Once the girl saw Naruto's face she had to surprise a gasp as she recognized him as the boy with the hammer from Zabumi's fight

"My name is Naruto, can I ask your name?" –he said happily and the girl was a little relieved that he hadn't recognized her voice

"I'm Haku, nice to meet you. Naruto-san you say you were training, are you a ninja? I've never met a shinobi before" –said the girl and Naruto chuckled again

"No I'm not a ninja. I'm known as a Guardian. I use something called Mana instead of chakra so while I can use techniques mine are different from the ones the ninjas use" –explained the boy making Haku nod

"So why are you training Naruto-san?"

"There's a very strong ninja that's hired by a man named Gato who is terrorizing this country and in order to help them my team has to defeat her so I need to get stronger to have a chance"

"I see. Say Naruto-san, do you have someone that's precious to you?" –asked Haku making Naruto nod

"Yes I have friends that I can say are precious to me, even my team right now I can say they're part of my precious people" –said Naruto making Haku smile at him

"That's very good Naruto-san, it's said that if you fight thinking about your precious people it's when you're the strongest" –she said and Naruto nodded in agreement

"That's also what my sensei says so I always fight to protect my precious people no matter what"

"Then you shall become strong. Now if you excuse me I was picking herbs for a friend and I must be on my way, Good bye Naruto-san" –said Haku and Naruto waved at her happily, once she left Naruto returned to bump on some more trees

A week has passed since the fight against Zabumi and Satsuki, Sakura and Kasumi where going to the bridge with Tazuna. The girls had completed the tree walking exercise and Kasumi was worried that Zabumi was going to attack soon. Naruto was still sleeping since yesterday he had hit a rock instead of a tree head first and had a bleeding wound on his head. They were worried since none of them could take out his helmet but the bleeding stopped after a few minutes and they hoped that he could heal naturally thus they hadn't tried to awake him that morning. It was until a couple of hours after they left that Narutowoke up hearing some screams in the house. Recognizing one of the voices as Tsunami's he quickly ran at where he heard the voices. Arriving at the kitchen he saw two men, some kind of swordsmen judging by their weapons, and one of them had grabbed Tsunami and the other one had his sword pointed at Inari's neck while the boy was on the ground with a knife on his hand and a nasty looking bruise on his face. Naruto looked at this and then at himself, realizing that he still was on his Speed Armor Mode. Deciding to take a risk he sent a burst of Mana into his armor and launched himself at the man that was threatening Inari.

Tsunami and Inari just looked in wonder as a yellow blur crashed into one of the men and then against the wall, the swordsman taking the full brunt of the hit. The other swordsman shocked couldn't react in time as Naruto raised his fist and a blue flame erupted from the propeller on his right forearm sending his fist against the man's face snapping his body backwards. The man fell on the ground knocked out cold, a lot of blood pouring out from his nose.

"It's a miracle that I didn't killed him" –said Naruto a little relieved while he and Tsunami tied the two unconscious men in case they woke up again. Naruto asked for his team and when Tsunami told him that they went to the bridge he went wide eyed, told them to remain safe and took off in the direction of the bridge

When Naruto reached the bridge and saw the heavy fog that covered the bridge he grimaced and changed his armor to Power Mode and unsealed his hammer and shield. He raised his hammer in front of him.

" **Brilliant sun, cast your warm upon us** " –he called calmly and once again his hammer took a red glow, but he noticed that this time the dispelled fog was less than before. Using his hammer as a torch and his ear he started venturing through the fog. After a while he saw some shapes ahead of him. Once he got closer he saw the face of a relived Sakura and a scared Tazuna

"Naruto-kun, you came" –said Sakura in a low voice trying to no reveal her position –"Sensei is in that way fighting Zabumi and Satsuki is in that way fighting that Hunter-nin from before" –the girl tried to explain the situation and Naruto nodded

"Ok you stay here watching Tazuna, I'll go ahead and help Satsuki" –the girl nodded and Naruto hurried in the direction she said

Once he arrived he was surprised to see giant slabs of ice forming a circle, looking through a space between the pieces of ice he could see the shape of Satsuki covered from head to toes in senbon unmoving on the ground. Seeing this Naruto's eyes widened and his whole body took a red hue. He raised his hammer that was glowing in an angry red tone and hit one of the pieces of ice with it shattering it instantly. He ran at Satsuki's fallen body and took her in his arms. He removed one of his gloves and touched her neck looking for a pulse, any signal of life in the girl but found nothing

"Was she your friend? I'm sorry it came to this but it's my duty as Zabumi-sama tool to do what's necessary to complete her mission" –the hunter-nin spoke calmly and Naruto said nothing, looking downwards he placed Satsuki's body gently on the floor and a dark red glow surrounded his body completely. His head snapped in the direction of the hunter-nin and an unnatural roar came out from him. The whisker like marks on his face had deepened and his eyes had turned red. Then he launched himself at the piece of mirror-like ice that the ninja was hiding in and hit it with his hammer, the mirror exploded as the hunter-nin barely got out of it, the pieces vaporizing when they came in contact with the red glow and the mirror couldn't reform. Using his hammer he started breaking the rest of the mirrors in a berserk frenzy. When only one remained he threw his hammer at it hitting the hunter-nin in the progress sending her flying away. Naruto roared and leaped after her catching her by the throat and his other hand shaped in a fist ready to cave her face in. That was when Naruto saw her face, the mask had broken when the hammer hit her, revealing a face familiar to Naruto, the face of Haku.

"H-Haku-san… You?" –asked Naruto in a sad and disbelieving tone, the red glow fading from him

"Hai Naruto-san, remember when we where talking about our precious people, mine is Zabumi-sama" –then Haku told Naruto how she had discovered that she had a bloodline and how her father killed her mother and then she killed him and how Zabumi found her and gave her a purpose in life –"But now Naruto-san I'm a broken tool, I don't have any purpose to live anymore" –she was going to say something else but the words died in her mouth as the mist cleared and revealed Zabumi being hold by a pack of dogs and Kasumi who had a lot of lightings on her hand

"I'm sorry Naruto-san but it seems like there's one last thing I need to do" –she ran at Zabumi and Naruto had a good idea of what she was about to do and as soon as she was going to put herself in front of Zabumi he extended his hand towards her

" **Bestowed upon you the power of the sun!** " –Naruto yelled in an echoing voice

Kasumi launched herself at Zabumi, Chidori in hand, intending to end her opponent once and for all and she was shocked to see a girl put herself in front of Zabumi, her hand piercing her heart. Imagine her surprise to see the girl's body turn into particles of light and reform herself next to Naruto who was some distance away from her and she didn't looked wounded, just a part of her shirt had been destroyed and pale flesh was in the place where the wound should have been.

Zabumi taking advantage of Kasumi's shocked state went to attack her but since there was no mist anymore Kasumi's sharingan was at its fullest and she managed to wound both of Zabumi's arms rendering her unable to fight.

"Ha! It seems like the Demon of the Bloody Mist was nothing more than a common bitch after all" –said a voice from the edge of the bridge and Zabumi snapped her head in its direction

"Gato what are you doing here" –asked Zabumi anger in her voice

"Well since you weren't able to kill the old man I came with my men to get the job done, also seeing as you lose I can kill you too and I'll not pay you then, now men kill them all!" –yelled the short man at the mob behind and started approaching the ninjas

"Well Kasumi it looks like I don't have a reason to fight you anymore, however I would like to have my revenge on the midget" –said Zabumi at Kasumi who just nodded

" **Praise the Sun** " –called Naruto calmly and a bright light surrounded the area where Zabumi and Kasumi where standing and both of the women's wounds started healing surprising Zabumi but more Kasumi

"Naruto-kun why are you-" –started saying Kasumi but the boy interrupted her in a neutral tone

"Zabumi-san it was because of that man that this country is suffering, it's because of that man that we had to come to this mission, so it's because of that man that Satsuki died. Please send him to hell with my regards" –the voice of the boy had no emotion in it and Zabumi just nodded. Picking her giant cleaver from the ground she started slicing her way through the mob until she reached Gato. Using her sword she slashed the short man in half, blood flying everywhere in a gruesome display. This angered the rest of the men and they tried to mob Zabumi.

An arrow flew and hit one of the men in the leg making him give a cry of pain alerting the other men. Everyone turned to see that the people of the Wave had came to the bridge in an impromptu army wielding all kinds of things as weapons. In the front of the crowd Inari had a crossbow and fired an arrow hitting another man in an arm.

Seeing themselves outnumbered and with their boss dead the gang of mercenaries fled while the people cheered for their suffering had came to an end

"Well it seems that everything is over now" –said Kasumi looking at the upper part of Gato's corpse

"Yeah, I just wish that we hadn't lost Satsuki's life in exchange" –said Naruto sadly

"Naruto-san, your friend isn't dead. I hit her on non-vital spots, she is merely in the same state that I put Zabumi-sama in the last time" –hearing this Naruto's eyes widened and she turned around to see Sakura already working on getting some of the senbon out of Satsuki's body. After explaining Sakura the situation she allowed Haku to help her and after a few moments the color returned to Satsuki's face and she started breathing lightly. After Naruto casted a Solar Blessing over her, Satsuki opened her eyes and looked at Naruto

"Somehow I think this was your fault Naruto" –said the girl weakly but her tone carried a bit of sarcasm in it

"Something like that Satsuki-chan" –responded the boy sheepishly

"So I owe you two now, I better star working on that score" –said the girl before falling unconscious again. Naruto chuckled and Kasumi lifted Satsuki's body bridal style

"Well I think it's time for us to leave, you never know when a real Hunter-nin could come by when you have been in the same place for some time" –said Zabumi making Kasumi giggle at her

"Before we go, Naruto-san how did you saved me? I clearly felt Kasumi-san hand piercing my body, I should be dead at this moment but I don't even have a wound, how?" –asked Haku looking in wonder at Naruto

"I was kind of curious myself to be honest, I'm pretty sure I pierced her heart or lung, I'm not sure which but it should have instantly killed her" –said Kasumi in a lazy tone making the others in the group sweatdrop at how casually she was saying that kind of things

"That was one of the most powerful Solar Guardian Techs I have, it's called the Rising Dawn Rebirth. It's a Blessing kind of tech that I can put on an ally and if that ally is mortally wounded while he has the blessing on him his body transforms into Solar Essence and then reforms next to me, healing him of the mortal wound" –the kunoichis where impressed that such kind of technique existed

"But that means you could go to a war and return with no causalities keeping them all alive by blessing them!" –said Haku shocked

"No, it doesn't work like that. It's a sacred Tech and it only works once per day, every time the sun raises the same as its name"

"Even then it's a formidable technique Naruto-kun" –said Kasumi wishing she had such a technique some years ago…

"Well I think we've chatted enough let's go Haku. I wish you luck Konoha-nins and i hope we'll meet again on better terms kid" –said Zabumi looking at Naruto who nodded at her

"Good-bye Naruto-kun, thanks for saving my life" –after saying that she took Naruto's face in her hands and gave him a kiss on the cheek making the boy blush and stare dumbly at her. Waving at Naruto, Haku and Zabumi turned around and started walking away from the bridge.

After a few days the bridge was completed and Team Seven was ready to return to Konoha. After the dead of Gato not much had changed in the town but the atmosphere was certainly different from before. Some bandits and thieves had tried to take advantage of the state of the town but the ninjas and even the villagers some times had taken care of them. Now team seven was on the finished bridge ready to start their journey back to home

"Naruto-nii-san am I going to see you again?" –asked Inari a little tearful at seeing the boy who had given him courage again leave

"If you ever need me again Inari-san I will come to help, but in the meanwhile you must protect your mom, your grandpa and everyone who needs it ok?" –asked Naruto and the boy nodded fervently

"I will protect them with my own two hands!" –said the boy bravely and Naruto smiled at him

After getting goodbyes and shows of affection from the people that had came to the bridge to see them off, Team Seven started walking away from that bridge heading to Konoha

"So, how are we going to name the bridge?" –asked Tazuna to the gathered people and started discussing amongst themselves. After some minutes Tazuna declared loudly –"Ok it's decided then, in honor of the boy that gave us hope and that illuminated our lives as the sun he so much talks about this shall be known as The Great Naruto Bridge!" –the villagers erupted in cheers at this and the celebrations started.

Kasumi, Satsuki and Sakura were jumping on the tree branches at great speeds while Naruto was on the ground donned in his Speed Mode Armor a few feet ahead of them, blue flames blazing behind him, he was getting better at avoiding the trees. Then he started wondering if any of his future missions will be like the one he just had and he started imagining what kind of adventures he would have. So distracted he was that it caused him to hit his shoulder against a tree branch and lose his balance sending him skidding through the forest.

"You should pay more attention Naruto-kun" –chided lightly Kasumi and Naruto just grunted with his head half buried in the ground

AN: So this chapter is as twice as long as usual. I just wanted to finish with the Wave Arc in this one but it looks like it went longer than I thought so… yeah. My other chapters are a little over the 3k words, but this one is over the 6k. Do you like chapters as long as this one or shorter like the others? Well anyway I hope you enjoyed and please look forward for the next one. Bye!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

AN: This chapter is somewhat like a filler chapter but it has a couple of important introductions. Please enjoy!

* * *

Team Seven had just finished giving their report to the Hokage about the Wave Mission. The elder woman was trying very hard to suppress a headache in light of the events that the three kids went through, she honestly had no idea what was passing through Kasumi's head when she allowed them to continue the mission. Well no harm was done and Satsuki had awakened her Sharingan and they had grown as a team so it was a good thing that they continued with that nonsense. It didn't mean that she wasn't going to scold Kasumi after they were gone.

"Well Team Seven I must congratulate you for a job well done. It was a mission way above what was expected from you but somehow you all completed it and with outstanding remarks. This will be classified as an A-Ranked mission and you will be paid accordingly" –the Hokage said at the three teens that looked happy and proud of the woman's words –"now you're dismissed, I'm going to have a couple of words with your sensei" –Kasumi felt a little of fear under the Hokage's gaze –"Before you go Naruto, you should go find Ragnell-san he has a surprise for you, I would have liked to tell you about it but I'm a little busy at the moment" –Naruto nodded at her and left the office not noticing how the temperature of the room went down behind him

Naruto didn't had to look for Ragnell as the man was walking towards the Hokage's tower just as Naruto was about to go through the door

"Hey Naruto-kun, I was about to go ask the Hokage if you had arrived"

"Hokage-baachan said you had a surprise for me" –said Naruto at Ragnell who raised an eyebrow

"She didn't tell you? Guess she was too busy… Well anyway it's not so much that "I" have a surprise for you, is more like I was the one chosen to deliver the news. After a meeting with the council they decided that since you entered the military forces you should stop rotating between clan houses and that you should have your own place" –after the man finished talking Naruto was shocked and a little terrified

"But Ragnell-sensei, where I'm going to live? Even if it's just an apartment they aren't cheap you know" –said Naruto with a little panic in his voice and Ragnell just laughed at his expression

"Naruto you may not realize it but you are the most popular man in Konoha, at least between the women. Did you really think that you were going to be left to fend for yourself? The clan heads almost organized a civil war when the idea was proposed but after a little while they warmed up to it, it's not as if you aren't going to visit them anymore no?" –asked Ragnell at the boy with a smirk and Naruto smiled a little

"So I'm getting my own place?"

"It's more like an inheritance to be honest, the house of your parents was destroyed during the Kyuubi attack but the terrain is now under your name. After a few "donations" a nice house was build on it for you, it's nothing too big but since you will be living by yourself you should have plenty of space for whatever you want to do" –said Ragnell to the boy who looked excited

"So you know where it is Ragnell-sensei?"

"Yes, it's a couple of blocks away from my apartment so I can take you there now if you want" –said Ragnell and Naruto grabbed him from the arm and started pulling him

"What are we waiting for let's go!" –said the boy as he dragged the man

After walking for a while Naruto had stopped dragging Ragnell since, while he knew where the man's apartment was, he had no idea where his own house was at the moment so he had to follow him. After a while Ragnell had stopped in front of a medium sized house, Naruto looked at him and Ragnell nodded and Naruto ran excitedly at the front door. Naruto noted that the front yard had nothing but grass on it however it was very large, it could use some plants. After Ragnell took out some keys and unlocked the door Naruto finally entered his house.

It felt good to know that he had a place to call his own, while he loved living with the clans he always had to use a guest room and since he was moving around so much between clans no room felt like his own.

The first room Naruto noted was the living room, it felt really spacious since it didn't had any furniture except for a brown couch a table and a couple of chairs. Naruto idly wondered how much will he spend on furniture. The next room that Ragnell showed the boy was the Kitchen. In contrast to the living room the kitchen was fully equipped with all the things he could possibly need while cooking, he opened cabinets and found all kinds of cooking wares, spices, ingredients and tools. He looked at Ragnell and noticed the man's smile

"You should thank the Akimichis for this later, they were very insistent that you had the things you needed for your kitchen" –Naruto nodded at that, of course it was the Akimichis, who else would paid so much attention to the kitchen?, he made a mental note to thank them later

After that he went into a big room that only had a bed and a closet and a door that connected to a bathroom, he imagined this was his own room. There were other two other smaller rooms and another bathroom in the house but the rooms were empty. Naruto thought he could use them as guest rooms should he had someone stay the night at his place. The house also had a backyard but it was the same as the front yard, just grass with nothing else. Naruto thought this could be a good training area but then decided against it since he just could use one of the public training grounds instead. He will think about what to do with this space later. All the rooms on the house had a plain white color.

Naruto idly wondered how many buckets of orange paint he would need to paint the house.

Ragnell looked at Naruto who was in deep thought and guessed what he was thinking

"Now Naruto while we know it's your house you're not allowed to paint any parts of the house orange except your room" –Naruto pouted and Ragnell smirked at him. You win some you lose some was the boy's opinion

"Why don't we go and pick up your things Naruto-kun?" –said Ragnell, Naruto nodded and started walking towards the Inuzuka compound where he was staying before he went on his mission.

When Ragnell and Naruto reached the compound Kiba was in the front of the door looking a little dirty and sweaty.

"Hey Naruto, what's up man" –yelled Kiba at the boy while Akamaru, who was at his feet, barked happily at the boy. Naruto smiled and went to greet his friends

"Man you're not going to believe the mission I just had, and also I just got my own house!"

"WHAT! When? You just came today didn't you?" –asked Kiba with wide eyes

"Yeah I was as surprised as you, I just came from there and it's awesome, I'm just allowed to paint only my room my room orange though…" trailed off Naruto while Kiba shuddered thinking about a whole house painted orange –"Well anyway I came to get my things to get them to my new place"

"But man don't you see what this means?" –Naruto just tilted his head not getting what Kiba was trying to tell him –"We need to throw a housewarming party!" –yelled Kiba excitedly while Naruto wasn't convinced

"Man I don't know, I don't have too many things right now and I don't want to thrash the place, I mean I just got it…"

"Come on man it will be fun, I could even try to get some sake" –said Kiba and Naruto made a disgusted face.

"I don't like sake, it tastes weird" –Kiba looked at Naruto as if he had just offended his ancestors

"Now Naruto don't be such a spoilsport, live a little. If you don't like sake I could get you something else. Take it as a gift for your new house" –said Ragnell at Naruto who nodded defeated while Kiba cheered.

After picking up his things from the Inuzuka compound Naruto along with Kiba and Ragnell were walking in the direction of his house and he was telling them about his mission

"Wow man that sure sounds dangerous for a C-Ranked" –said Kiba after Naruto finished speaking. If it was any other person Kiba would had thought some parts were lies, but this was Naruto. His friend almost never lied and when he did he made it obvious by the tone of his voice

"Well Naruto-kun I must say I feel very proud of your actions, you saw that someone needed help and you responded. I knew that you were truly worthy of being a Guardian" –said Ragnell with a smile at the boy who beamed in pride at the man's praise.

After Naruto gave Kiba a short tour around his house they decided that Kiba was going to tell some of their ex-classmates about the party and that Naruto would take care of telling Sakura and Satsuki.

After the boy left Naruto turned around and faced Ragnell

"Ragnell-sensei, there's one thing I didn't told you about the mission. When I thought that Satsuki had died I felt rage, so much rage that I just wanted to kill Haku. Then all I remember was a red haze that covered me until I saw Haku's face. Sensei I think it was the Kyuubi" –said Naruto and Ragnell could see that the boy was scared

"Now Naruto-kun don't worry everything is okay, you see beings like the Kyuubi are made of pure energy but their forms are hold together by some kind of emotion, in this case rage. When you saw Satsuki you felt rage yourself and the Mana from the beast synchronized with your emotions and tried to take over you, but you calmed down in time didn't you?" –Said Ragnell and Naruto smiled a little –"It's a shame that I can't teach you the Berserker fighting style but it doesn't matter. That's other thing that I had to talk you about, since my sealing knowledge is very advanced now Lady Hokage said that she was going to talk to one of her students who was very good at seals and that we could take a look at yours to figure out some things that I can't decipher right now" –said the Ragnell and Naruto nodded –"Well anyway I think I promised you something didn't i?" –said Ragnell and Naruto remembered the gift that the man had promised

After going to his house for a moment Ragnell returned to Naruto's house and unsealed something from his room, two giant barrels and a bunch of mugs to drink whatever was in the barrels Naruto guessed

"You said it wasn't sake, what's in the barrels then? Beer?" –asked Naruto worried about having a bunch of drunks in his house

"Well Naruto-kun it's a little something known as mead" –said Ragnell while lifting one of the barrels and placing it on the table, he then took two of the mugs and using a dispenser on the side of the barrel filled them with the liquid in the barrels. He offered one of the mugs to Naruto who took it and smelled it suspiciously. He was surprised that the liquid smelled like honey, he took a sip tentatively and his eyes widened

"It's really sweet" –said the boy as he watched Ragnell take a big swig from his own mug

"Yes, I'm glad it came out well, sometimes it tastes a bit bitter even when you wanted it to be sweet" –he then stopped Naruto who was going to down the rest of his mug in one gulp

"Easy there Naruto-kun, this is also known as Honey-Wine and while it tastes sweet it's also very heavy. You can get drunk very quickly if you're not careful, I should know from experience" –said the man at Naruto and he finished his drink taking little sips.

After both of them finished drinking Naruto decided to go and tell Sakura of the party first. Ragnell decided to accompany him since he had nothing else to do at the moment. They were walking and Ragnell heard the sounds of someone giggling and an odd scratching. Since he was a little curious he and Naruto looked around a corner and saw a figure with long flowing white hair. The figure that they recognized as a person was crouching against a wall and Ragnell realized that the scratching he heard was a pencil this person was using to write something. They also saw that this person was the one that was giggling like mad and had a huge blush.

"Ragnell-sensei isn't this the wall of the hot springs?" –Whispered Naruto to the man who nodded –"so this person is probably a pervert?" –after another nod from Ragnell Naruto approached the crouching figure and poked it on the shoulder

"You know it's not nice to peek on the women while they're bathing specially since most of them are kunoichis" –said Naruto hoping to surprise the person but the person just shooed him and without even looking at him said –"don't bother me now kid I'm doing some research right now"

This of course bothered Naruto and so he did as he was told when he was a little boy

"PERVERT! THERE'S A PERVERT PEEKING!" –Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs and the person now identified as a woman looked at him wide eyed and shushed him

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" –asked the woman and then they blinked at each other

"Ero-baasan?" –asked Naruto confused

"Naruto-chan?" –asked the woman in the same confused tone

It was but seconds later that a horde of angry women came to that side of the fence and looked at them

"IT WAS THE BOY! I SAW HIM!" –yelled the woman and Naruto looked at her wide eyed

"Amaya-sama! What the hell! Are you peeking on us again?" –asked a young woman with red streaks on her cheeks. Naruto recognized her as the sister of Kiba, Hana Inuzuka.

"Emm Hana-chan how fancy seeing you here. How are the twins?" –asked the woman looking lecherously at the figure of the girl who only had a towel to cover her modesty. She and the other woman looked in anger at her and she could do nothing as she was mobbed and beaten by them. After they had punched the woman enough the women returned to the inside of the hot springs and Hana turned to Naruto

"We know that you aren't capable of something like that Naruto-kun" –said Hana at Naruto who could only blush and look at the ground trying to not offend the girl by looking at something he shouldn't –"But I wouldn't mind if you tried to peek at me Naruto-kun" –Naruto looked up and saw Hana wink at him and his face made a good tomato impression. After only Naruto and Amaya remained on the street Naruto looked around and saw Ragnell come out from behind a wall where he was hiding. Naruto looked at him and he just grinned suspiciously

"Are they gone?" –whispered the beaten up form of Amaya from the ground where she was faking unconsciousness

"Yes there's nobody around besides us right now Ero-baasan" –said Naruto sighing

The woman the jumped and looked as good as new as she grinned

"The good old Kicked-the-crap-out-of-you no Jutsu, how many times has it saved me from tight spots" –said the woman proudly as Naruto just stared blankly at her

"You actually created a jutsu that makes you look like if someone kicked the crap out of you?" –asked Naruto in a exasperated tone and the woman nodded happily

"Of course! How did you expect that they stopped kicking me? Asking nicely?" –asked the woman sarcastically and Naruto glared at her

"Maybe stop peeking at them?"

"You know very well that it isn't an option"

"Someone you know Naruto-kun?" –asked Ragnell before they could continue bickering

"Ragnell-sensei meet Amaya the Toad Sage aka the most perverted woman that you will ever meet and also my godmother" –said Naruto blankly and Ragnell just stared at the woman

Amaya was a tall woman with long straight hair that reached her ankles, on her forehead a protector that had the kanji for oil. Her face had delicate features and some wrinkles. If Ragnell had to guess he'll say that she was around her late forties, early fifties. She was wearing a green shirt that showed a good amount of her cleavage and over it a red vest. She also had green shorts and mesh socks that covered her legs and on her feet a pair of geta

"I met her when I was about five and she told me a lot of things about my parents, seeing as she was the one that trained my mother. But after a while she started taking me out just to pick up dates" –Naruto glared at the woman who glared back at him

"Hey it's not my fault that you were so cute and little, every woman on this village wanted to carry you, I merely provided them that happiness if they provided me some dates, also you know I'm not a pervert, I just like to promote the free love between all humans!"

"And that books you write aren't perverted?" –asked the boy skeptically

"Now Naru-chan it isn't my fault that you happened to read an adult scene. My books have just a couple of them. My books are all about the romance and the feelings between people that love each other!" –she said fiercely and Ragnell coughed

"Then you are Amaya-san, the Lady Hokage was talking me about you. My name is Ragnell Dawnbreaker" –said the man extending his hand and Amaya shook it

"So you're the one that sensei said was training Naruto-chan here? I'm glad to meet you. Know that I will be keeping an eye on you" –said Amaya winking at Ragnell who shuddered as a cold chill ran up his spine –"now since you interrupted my research I think it's time I report to sensei. Will you escort me to her office Ragnell-san?" –asked Amaya wrapping an arm around Ragnell's arm. Ragnell looked at Naruto silently asking for help and the boy just shrugged walking away leaving the man to his own fortune

* * *

After getting to Sakura's house the boy knocked on the door and Sakura's father opened the door, he asked for the girl and the man went to get her.

Sakura's parents were civilian merchants and while they lived on Konoha by the time of the Kyuubi attack they weren't on the village that day, they were on a business trip to a neighbor village and didn't knew what had happened until they returned. Also their house and store were unaffected by it so they didn't had anything to mourn because of that day. So this left the man with a clear mind to think rationally about the boy. While he didn't had much knowledge about ninja things if the women of the village could trust him and liked him so much then he realized that he had nothing to worry about. So they didn't minded the boy

After telling Sakura how he had a new house and that he was going to have a party Sakura quickly accepted and said that she was going to get ready but before she could reenter her house Naruto stopped her

"Sakura-chan would you help me with something else before you go to get ready?" –asked Naruto and Sakura tilted her head curiously

"You see I also want to invite Satsuki-chan but I don't think I could convince her on my own…" –trailed off Naruto and Sakura could see where the boy was going

After agreeing, both of them went to the Uchiha compound where they found Satsuki on one of the training grounds hitting a training dummy. After the girl noticed them approaching she stopped hitting the dummy and looked at them

"What do you want?" –asked the girl coldly. Naruto and Sakura knew that the girl meant no harm, that was only the way she was but still it sounded rude in their minds

"Satsuki-chan you see I was given a new house and I'm going to throw a Housewarming party and we were hoping that you could come" –said Naruto using the Puppy eyes but Satsuki looked unimpressed

"No, leave me alone" –said the girl and she went back to punching the dummy

"Come on Satsuki-chan, It will be fun" –insisted Sakura but Satsuki said nothing and continued in her own business.

Between Sakura's nagging and Naruto's insistence they managed to end Satsuki's patience

"Ok just don't expect me to bring anything" –said Satsuki harshly while Naruto grinned and Sakura cheered loudly

"Now Satsuki-chan come on we have to get some nice clothes and some makeup, See you at the party Naruto-kun" –yelled Sakura while she grabbed Satsuki's hand and dragged her to her house

"Makeup? Wait what! Sakura Stop!" –yelled Satsuki to no avail as Sakura dragged her to her doom

Naruto just stood there chuckling at the scene

* * *

The time to start the party was approaching and Naruto was waiting for the people to start arriving to his house. Naruto had gone and took a shower and had forgone his armor for the night. He had to comb his hair into the spiky style that he used so much before he started wearing all kinds of helmets. He also had a black muscle shirt and a pair of jeans with his black leather boots. Nothing too fancy but that was his way.

Naruto was getting nervous, he had only been to birthday parties before and had no idea of what to do in a party of this kind. He was blaming Kiba is he ended up embarrassing himself. Naruto was shook from his thoughts by a knock on his door, excited because the people were arriving he got up from the chair he was sitting in and went to open the door. When he opened the door he opened his eyes to admire the figure that was on the other side.

It was Hinata who looked beautiful in Naruto's opinion. She was wearing a blue dress that reached just above her knees and had a lavender belt around her waist. The dress was very modest but it definitely showed that the girl was developing very well in Naruto's opinion. He also could notice that the girl had light traces of blush and lipstick accentuating her features

"H-Hello Naruto-kun" –said the girl internally cursing herself for that stutter. Why did it had to happen only in front of Naruto?

"Hi Hinata-chan, you look beautiful tonight if I may dare to say" –said Naruto with a grin making Hinata blush. Then Naruto noticed that someone else was behind Hinata. It was also a girl but this one had long black hair that reached her back. She was wearing a white shirt and a pair of plain black pants. She was wearing her forehead protector unlike Hinata that didn't have it on her. Hinata noticing the curious look that Naruto had on the other girl she explained.

"Naruto-kun this is my cousin Nagiko, my mother wouldn't let me come without someone to watch over me so…" –said Hinata and Naruto nodded

"Oh I see, well you're the first ones to come so please go ahead and get something to drink, more people should be coming soon" –said Naruto letting them inside his house

"Oh yeah this is for you Naruto-kun. I wish I had something else but this was so sudden. Since Kiba said that it was a housewarming party I thought it would be appropriate" –said Hinata while giving Naruto a envelop, he gave her a questioning look and opened it, inside was a gift certificate for a furniture store

"Hinata-chan this is really awesome Thank you so much!" –said the Naruto hugging the girl and she blushed even harder. He was going to say something else but a knock on the door interrupted him. Excusing himself he went to open the door and once again he gawked at the person

This time it was Ino with Shimako and Chiho. He noticed that Shimako didn't looked too different from her ninja attire the only difference was that she had her hair loose and waved reaching her mid back instead of the spiked ponytail that she always wore and that she had a bit of lipstick on her. Naruto imagined that it will be too troublesome for her to dress nicely. Then he looked at Chiho and he had to say that he was pleasantly surprised. The girl was wearing a yellow blouse that showed her shoulders and a modest amount of cleavage and a brown skirt that reached a little above her knees. Her hair was curled and flowing freely without her forehead protector. He also noticed that she was wearing some makeup and that it worked wonders for her.

" _Who would had said that under all those clothes Chiho had some curves_ " -thought Naruto to himself. However he had to suppress a blush when he saw Ino. While the girl always looked cute in Naruto's opinion, no that he would say it to her face, her ninja dress did nothing to accentuate her figure, it was just that a ninja dress, something meant for work. However the purple spaghetti strap dress that was a little too short for his comfort was the absolute opposite, it showed her good figure and he had to appreciate her, discreetly of course. After recovering quickly he put a smile on his face and greeted them

"Hello ladies, I must say you all look beautiful tonight" –said Naruto sincerely causing Chiho and Shimako to blush a little, Ino however gave him a grin and extended her hand with a bag on it that Naruto took

"Why thank you Naruto-kun, you don't look that bad yourself. Please take this it's a plant and some seeds courtesy of our flower shop, you seem to have a lot of space for a garden so that should help a little" –said Ino and Naruto smiled at her and thanked them ushering them inside the house

"Please have a seat or if you prefer there are some snacks and drinks over that table" –said the boy pointing at said table causing Chiho to start walking in that direction. After taking some of the food the girl curiously looked at the barrels that were next to the table and she tentatively took one of the mugs next to the barrels and filled it with the contents of the barrels. After smelling it her eyes went wide open and she took a sip of the drink

"Naruto-kun come here please!" –Chiho called Naruto almost desperately and he and her teammates ran over where she was staring at the mug on her hand

"Naruto-kun you have beer in this party?" –asked Ino in a whisper at Naruto who shook his head

"N-Naruto-kun is this sweet mead?" –asked Chiho surprising Naruto a little

"Well yes it is, Ragnell-sensei made it and he gave me some as a gift for the party" –said Naruto causing the girl to put her mug on the table and went to fill to more mugs and handed them to the other two girls

"You NEED to try this, trust me" –said Chiho in a serious tone causing the girl to look at her weirdly but they shrugged and took a sip of the unknown drink

"Oh Kami it is so good!" –said Ino excitedly making Shimako nod at her

"Yes it's like drinking liquid honey, but I also detect a bit of alcohol in there" –asked Shimako narrowing her eyes suspiciously at Naruto who nodded his head

"Yeah it's called mead but Ragnell-sensei said that it also was called Honey-Wine so it has some alcohol so try to be careful with how much you drink" –Shimako nodded but Ino paid no attention as she was drinking happily from her mug

"Hey girls how are you?" –asked Hinata timidly as she got close to the girls who greeted her back and Chiho almost pushed a mug filled with the drink to the girl. Hinata gave Chiho a questioning look

"Mead. Try it. Now" –was the only answer the girl got before she shrugged and took a sip of the mug, she had a happy expression on her face as she sipped the rest of the drink

"I must ask Chiho-chan how do you know what mead is?" –asked Naruto curiously

"Well you know my mom, she is the clan head, but my dad is a famous traveling chef. Once after a long trip to the north he came back with lots of bottles with different kinds of mead. He let me try it because he said it was very possible that I didn't have another chance in my life to and I absolutely loved it. I had sweet mead, dry mead, some kind of meads with flavors of different fruits and some others more. I was so sad when we ran out of mead and I thought that I would never had a chance to taste it again" –ended the girl and her eyes were watering a little but she quickly chugged her drink and started pouring another one on her mug

"Easy there Chiho-chan, Ragnell-sensei said that it was very easy to get drunk with this kind of mead" –said the boy worrying that he was going to have a bunch of drunk girls on his house

"Don't worry Naruto-kun I have a strong constitution, I don't get drunk so easily" –said Chiho confidently while Hinata looked at the mug on her hand

"A-aren't we a little young to be drinking alcohol?" –asked the girl timidly and Ino put her arm over her shoulder and smiled widely

"Come on Hinata-chan, it's like Itsuko-sensei said, once we become kunoichis we are treated as adults and we should enjoy our lives and all that nonsense so live a little girl!" –said the blonde girl while almost pushing the mug on the girls face who reluctantly took a swig of her drink. She looked very happy drinking the yellow drink.

Before Naruto could intervene another knock was heard and sending a desperate look at Nagiko who was sitting quietly in the corner of the room he went to open the door. Nagiko just stared blankly and did nothing else.

Naruto went and opened his door and was met by the sight of his two teammates.

Sakura was wearing a pink strapless top with a white skirt that reached just above her knees. Instead of wearing her forehead protector a white band was holding her hair in her signature style. Satsuki was another pleasant surprise that night. The girl's signature look was her blue jacket and her baggy white pants, her hair while it seemed that she at least brushed it, it always was all over the place, apparently she didn't care about how she looked. But Sakura had certainly made her work. First of all her jacket was nowhere to be seen, instead she was wearing a blue halter blouse that showed her midriff with a white skirt that Naruto noticed was the same type as the one that Sakura was using

" _I suppose Sakura lent her clothes, it's not like Satsuki would have that kind of clothes_ " –thought Naruto to himself. He also noticed that the girl was wearing some makeup and that she was blushing a lot looking at the ground and hugging herself. It was the most intense embarrassed expression that the boy had seen on someone in his life. Satsuki actually made a very pretty girl if he was to give his opinion, which he wasn't going to. He liked living thank you very much. He decided however to tease Satsuki a little bit, it was going to be a very long time before he had another chance to see her like that

"So nice to see you girls, Satsuki-chan you look completely different, it's a very nice change" –said the boy teasingly. Satsuki said nothing but now even her ears looked red

"Let me in, I'm freezing here" –said Satsuki quietly making Naruto grin wider

"Come on Satsuki-chan take a compliment, you look really cute like that" –said the boy and Satsuki just lifted her head to shoot him a dirty glare but Naruto just grinned even more –"Sakura-chan you know you are always cute" –said the boy making Sakura giggle a little as he ushered them inside the house

"Hey Satsuki-chan, Sakura-chan come here you need to try this" –yelled Ino loudly pointing at the barrels of mead. Naruto panicked, he had forgotten of the mead completely and now Satsuki and Sakura had joined them. Before he could say something another knock on his door distracted him as he went to open the door. This time it was Kiba along with Shiina, the girl looked completely like any other day, with her long neck jacket, dark glasses and everything, the only difference was that she didn't had her forehead protector. Kiba however had an attire very much like his own, a white muscle shirt and a pair of jeans with plain black shoes.

"Hey man what's up, Shiina-chan I'm glad you came" –said Naruto greeting them

"I usually don't partake of this kind of social meetings but I figured I could assist this time, also as customary here's a little gift for your new house" –said Shiina while handing him a bag. Naruto looked inside and saw a frame with a painting of a lake. It was very good in Naruto's opinion

"Thank you very much Shiina-chan I'll make sure to hang it somewhere, but please go in, there's already some people inside" –said Naruto at the girl who nodded and they went inside

"Damn is that Ino she looks hot, and oh Kami! Is that Satsuki? I don't think I'll say this ever but she looks pretty good. And Chiho looks pretty too, she definitely has curves in the right places" –whispered Kiba at Naruto while checking out the girls –"Hey is that booze?" –he didn't wait for a response as he went ahead and put on a smile and went to greet the girls who were drinking

"While I regularly don't favor alcoholic drinks, I find this to be very tasty" –said Shiina to the other girls while Ino grinned

"See? I told you it was good" –said Chiho smiling

"Hey girls what's that?" –asked Kiba at the girls

"It's called Mead, here try it" –said Chiho handing Kiba a mug full of the liquid

"Sweet! Literally, it's very good" –said Kiba taking a long chug of the mug

"Guys I don't think you should be drinking that much" –said Naruto worrying a little

"Why not? This barrel is not even at half and the other one is even bigger, there should be a lot of it left even when the rest of the people comes"

"The rest of the people? Kiba how many people did you invited?" –asked Naruto getting a little worried

"I don't know, I just invited all the girls that were on our class and I said that they could bring friends so… yeah" –Kiba smiled shamelessly at the blank look that Naruto gave him and before he could protest another knock on the door forced him to go and open it

Naruto stood on the door a good ten minutes before the people stopped coming at his door. They were mostly girls from the academy that he barely knew but he greeted them anyway, there were about fifty people in his house right now if he had to guess. Some time along the way loud music started coming from inside the house and Naruto saw that Kiba in some moment had set up a music player and the party had officially started and it was officially out of his hands. He only sighed and went along with the flow

It was his house anyway.

* * *

" _Why is the room so shaky?_ " –was the question on Naruto's mind as he looked at the empty mug on his hand, a sound distracted him from his musings and he raised his head to look at the face of Hinata who looked flushed and angry at him

"Why you don't ever notice me Naruto-kun" –asked the girl in a slurred voice and she poked his chest with a finger –"I'm always looking out for you but you never see me like something more than your friend, you better take me on a date sometime or Kami help me that I will kick your ass" –even if Naruto was a little buzzed he had enough clarity in his mind to be shocked, Hinata never was this aggressive and she would never said something like ass. That was Kiba's line. He looked as Nagiko grabbed a hold of the girl who was stumbling a little and started dragging her

"Come on Hinata-sama you better not embarrass yourself any further. Thanks for your hospitality Namikaze-san" –said the girl in an exasperated tone

"Let me go you bitch I haven't finished talking to my Naruto-kun" –said Hinata as she was dragged away followed by a colorful string of curses which Naruto was surprised Hinata even knew. Naruto was going to turn around just to come face to face with Ino who also looked very flushed.

"Mmm Naruto-kun why aren't we a couple?" –said Ino in a slur, yep definitely drunk.

"I've always liked you Naruto-kun, my mom wanted us to get married too, but I don't want you to think I'm just a bimbo Naruto-kun" –said Ino and she gave a little jump and kissed Naruto on the lips and he could taste the sweetness of the mead on her lips, he gently pushed her away and she got teary eyed –"You don't like me Naruto-kun?" –asked the girl sadly and Naruto just sighed

"Ino-chan you're drunk, we shouldn't be doing this" –said the boy holding the girl who was stumbling

"I'm not I can show you I'm just fine!" –the slur in her voice said something else. The girl then tried to walk away from him but she stumbled and fell on her ass. Naruto ran and tried to help her get up. Chiho and Shimako saw Ino and went to help her too

"I think it's the best we take Ino home" –said Chiho at Naruto sheepishly

"Yeah she's completely wasted, I don't know how you are standing though. You drank more than her" –said Shimako looking at Chiho who grinned

"I'm just more robust than her, also as I said before I already had mead before so my body is acclimated to it and it doesn't affect me so much" –said the girl shrugging and Shimako just shook her head

"Well let's take this troublesome girl home, see you later Naruto-kun" –said Shimako while she and Chiho dragged Ino away

"Bye Honey I love you!" –yelled Ino drunkenly at Naruto who just waved at her

Naruto didn't knew how but Kiba had started a drinking competition and he had taken part of it. He had started to lose his consciousness. Also why was the room spinning so much? Somebody stop the room! Trying to stop his spinning Naruto had collapsed on his couch. Most of the people of the party had left and the few that were left where either still drinking, eating or talking among themselves. Suddenly Naruto felt a weight on his lap and he looked at it just to see a lot of black hair and the person on his lap started snuggling on him lovingly

"Narutooooo-kuuuun have I told you how much I like you? You are like my brother except for the killing my family part. Should we revive the Uchiha clan together?" –the voice sounded familiar in Naruto's mind but he was too drunk at the moment to recognize it. After that blackness consumed his mind and he knew nothing more

* * *

Naruto tried to open his eyes just to close them again as he felt a head-splitting headache pass over him. He tried to open his eyes again slowly and he noticed that he was on a bed, it was the bed of his new house

"HEY NARUTO-KUN HOW ARE YOU FEELING THIS FINE MORNING!" –a voice yelled loudly from the room's door and Naruto glared hatefully at the owner of the voice while he grabbed his head trying to stop the pain

"That was for letting me alone with Amaya-sama yesterday" –Ragnell grinned at the dark glare that Naruto was sending his way –"Come on don't be a baby, you're such a lightweight. Anyway channel some Mana on the Anti-Poison Rune that should help a little" –said the man as he went to sit on the other side of the boy's bed and Naruto did as he told him and channeled some Mana. After the pain receded a little he looked at the face of Ragnell

"You had fun last night?" –asked the man with a smirk on his face while the boy tried to remember what happened last night. His face went red as memories started to enter his mind

"I didn't knew you had it in you Naruto-kun, Kiba told me some things that you did but this definitely takes the prize" –said Ragnell as he showed him something. It was a photo of him, Satsuki and Sakura snuggling on the couch. Naruto jumped and tried to take the photo from his hand but he quickly sealed it in one of his Runes

"No, no, no Naruto-kun this photo is my immunity to pranks for as long as you are embarrassed about it. Kiba told me that you were making out with Satsuki for a solid ten minutes and then Sakura came and took her part too" –Naruto was between blushing and glaring at Ragnell but the man just grinned shamelessly

"Where are they?" –asked Naruto blushing

"Well Satsuki and Sakura slept in the bed with you and they left a little while ago, when I came here Satsuki was muttering under her breath and Sakura was blushing a storm" –Ragnell said grinning and Naruto blushed as he remembered falling asleep with both girls, the three of them drunk off their minds

"Well don't worry nothing happened, actually it should be a good bonding experience for all of you no?"

"Well I guess I did had a good time didn't i?" –said Naruto to himself and he grinned at the man

"Well now that you're felling better you need to get ready and clean this place. The bathroom on the hall is overflowed and reeks of puke by the way" –Naruto went wide eyed at this, was his house that bad?

"Also after you finish cleaning I need you to come to our regular training ground, we are going to step up your training for a while" –said Ragnell causing Naruto to look at him questioningly

"You see Naruto we have decided that your team is going to enter the chunin exams"

* * *

AN: And so another chapter is finished, as I said before this was a little more than a filler one but I hope you enjoyed it anyways, also it ran for much longer than I had planned. Over 7k words! Also just so you know a normal beer has between four and six percent alcohol grade while the mead is between eight to more than twenty percent alcohol grade very much like the alcohol grade of the sake that has an average of fifteen percent. This particular mead was made by Ragnell, a man that has been taught the Norse ways to do things so you can imagine what his preferred alcohol grade is. Also as you may have guessed for the last line the next one will be the beginning of the chunin exams and I have a couple of surprises prepared so look forward for it. One last thing give me some reviews please T.T at this date I only have three and two of them are about how I used to use dashes instead of quotes to denote speech :v Anyways until next time! (Longest AN to date!)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

AN: New chapter here! I'm SO sorry for the update delay but… well… I actually have no excuses. I got myself stuck on playing The Sims… AGAIN and there was also this job interviews I did, but anyways you're not here to read about my personal issues. On with the chapter!

^.^

Naruto's eyes widened at what Ragnell had just said to him

"The Chunin exams? But that's a ninja thing, isn't it?" –asked the boy confused

"Well regularly yes but in this case a couple of factors have changed, namely you and Kiba, and while you two are not classified as ninjas that's something that only Konoha knows, besides Lady Hokage thinks that it is time that the other villages know about the new kind of warriors that Konoha has, so you will not be representing only the village but the Guardians as well so be sure to make us proud, no pressure" –said Ragnell ending with a playful smirk on his face and Naruto just sweatdropped at him

"So when this thing starts?"

"In less than a month so that's the time we have for you to train, I'm going to teach you the third Armor Change Tech, the Defense Mode or as I like to call it the Juggernaut Mode"

"Really? That's so cool, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" –said Naruto excitedly and went for the door but Ragnell stopped him

"As I told you cleaning this comes first, it's your house so this mess is your responsibility now" –said Ragnell signaling at the load of trash and puddles of mead and other liquids that were on the floor. Naruto just sighed and resigned to clean

After Naruto finished cleaning his house with a little help of Ragnell the two Guardians went in the direction of the training grounds and on the way they saw the figures of Team Eight

Kurenai and Shiina looked as good as any other day but the same could not be said about Kiba and Hinata

Kiba's eyes were all red and his hair was messy and sticking from all places. He also had his hand grabbing his head. To Naruto it was obvious that his friend had a bad case of a hangover, he was feeling better thanks to his Anti Poison Rune, but his friend had not that luxury so he had to deal with it.

As soon as Hinata spotted the golden chestplate of Naruto's Casual Armor the girl had turned bright red and didn't dare to look upwards, she remembered what she had said at the party. She had no problems with a hangover since she didn't drank as much as Kiba did

"Hey guys what's up!" –greeted Naruto cheerfully and Akamaru who was walking besides Kiba barked happily at him making Kiba clutch his head harder and growl at the dog. Hinata got more nervous and Kurenai and Shiina waved at him

"How the hell are you so happy? You drank everyone under the table" –said Kiba and Naruto noticed that his voice was a little hoarse

"Well Kiba it's because you're a lightweight and I'm the mead king" –said Naruto smirking with a sarcastic tone making Kiba glare at him –"But Shiina-chan I saw you drink your share too, are you okay?" –asked Naruto looking at the girl curiously and she nodded

"My insect colony can purge some of the toxins in my body, so a little alcohol it's no trouble for me" –responded the girl and Naruto nodded trying to understand how the insects could do that

"How about you Hinata-chan? You feeling okay?" –asked Naruto crouching a little to try to look at Hinata's face, the girl feeling Naruto's face getting closer to hers jumped a little and started looking around nervously

"Y-Yeah I'm okay Naruto-kun don't worry"

"You sure? Your face looks a little red" –said the boy cupping her face with his bare hands making the girl go stiff

"So it's your fault that I have a grumpy student today Naruto-kun?" –said Kurenai trying to save Hinata from her own embarrassment

"I-It's not like that Kurenai-san I told them that they should not drink so much mead but nobody listened to me!" –said Naruto nervously while Kurenai looked at him suspiciously. The truth is that Kurenai knew about Naruto's little party, every jounin-sensei knew thanks to Ragnell and they decided that while the young had their party they had a party of their own, however they knew how to drink responsibly since they had training to do after it

"Next time try to be more responsible with your drinks Naruto-kun"

"H-Hai Kurenai-sensei!" –said Naruto nervously giving a salute to the woman while she chuckled at him

"Well now if you excuse us we need to get to our training ground, maybe a couple of laps will get rid of Kiba's hangover" –said the woman making Kiba glare at her

"Ok see you later guys!" –said Naruto a little too loud to Kiba's liking while Hinata whispered a good bye to him and Shiina just waved at him

"The mead certainly made a number on Kiba" –said Ragnell chuckling

When the pair arrived at the training ground they saw that Amaya was already there

"Ero-baachan? What are you doing here?" –asked Naruto surprised by the woman's presence

"Good Morning to you too Naruto-chan" –said the woman in a depressed tone –"but as to answer your question I'm going to help with your training for a while"

"But how, I doubt you know any Mana Techs or things like that" –said the boy giving a skeptical look at the woman

"You're right, I know nothing about Mana, but yesterday I was talking to Kasumi-san about your last mission and a thing she said gave me an idea of something I could teach you, also I can train you to counter common ninja fighting styles and help with your physical training" –Naruto saw the logic in what Amaya had said and he gave a look in Ragnell's direction and the man just nodded at him

"Yes Naruto-kun form what I have been told Amaya-sama is a very skilled kunoichi and even if you can't learn any techniques from her, her knowledge is very wide and what you learn from her shall help you in the battlefield, but first catch" –said the man throwing something at Naruto who caught it with a hand. The boy saw it was a Rune Book like many he had read before to learn his other Techs, the book was really short, about five pages and as the other ones it was written in runes hence its name.

"This is the Defense Mode incantation? It's as short as the ones for the Power and Speed Mode"

"Yes, as I said before this is the last one as you needed to develop your body more before you were able to use this mode. So as we discussed before the Power Armor gives you a good boost in power, a minor boost in speed and a normal amount of defense. The speed mode gives you a huge speed boost a minor power boost but it lacks a lot of defensive capabilities. This Defense one however is the contrary. It gives you a huge boost in defense and a minor boost in power but your speed will be decreased a lot. So get on to reading the Rune Book and after that you can give it a try" –said Ragnell while Naruto nodded, and after sitting on the ground he opened the book

Amaya just watched in wonder as Naruto started muttering in a language unknown to her and the pages of the book got covered in a blue light

"What's he doing?" –whispered Amaya to Ragnell, afraid that if she talked louder she will break the boy's concentration

"This is the way in which we read a Rune Book, the incantation makes it so that by reading the book one time the Tech will become a part of your Mana Circuit and you will be able to remember every Rune of the book permanently, this allows us to learn the Techs really quickly, but it has some downsides. The techs that you learned react negatively to others and since they become a part of your circuit if you have already learned a tech and you try to learn other that reacts badly to the one you already have your circuit will reject it causing a lot of pain and you will not absorb the tech, because of that we created the different classes that way we already know which techs are useful to work with others and don't react badly. Also the number of techs we can learn is limited, even if you manage to get a hundred techs that don't react badly with each others your Mana Circuit couldn't absorb them all, so each class has a certain number of techs that can be absorbed by everyone leaving some room to learn others if possible for your circuit. Also while you only need to read the book once to learn the tech and you automatically know how to perform it but the techs you just learn are at its weakest, the Techs get stronger the more you use them so even if you can automatically learn them you need to use them a lot to be actually useful"

A few minutes later the book lost its blue glow and Naruto stood and handed the book back to Ragnell.

"You ready Naruto-kun?" –asked Ragnell and the boy nodded. After taking a few steps back Naruto stretched his arms and called in an echoing voice

" **Armor Change Tech: Defense Mode!** " –the boy got covered in the usual brilliant light while Amaya stared never having seen the boy change his armor before. When the light faded Amaya was really shocked about the change

The armor extended all around his body but he looked like his mass had tripled, it looked really bulky. The armor made him look gigantic and the only visible parts of his body were his eyes and mouth while the rest of his head was covered by the golden metal in the fashion of a round helmet that was melded to the rest of the armor

Naruto tried to take a step forward but his leg barely moved and with a yelp he tripped and fell on his face, raising a cloud of dust when he touched the ground

"Holy Dawn this is heavy" –muttered Naruto from the ground while Ragnell and Amaya went and helped him get up since he was moving barely moving his arms. As they were lifting him up Amaya wondered how much that armor weighted

"As I told you this armor will severely hinder your speed until you get used to its weight. But if you actually get used to it it's going to be one of the more useful ones. The weight itself makes you pretty much immovable and the armor it's virtually impervious. The stronger Guardians trained themselves to bear the weight and reached high speeds with it making them human wrecking balls. Anyways try to walk again, this time make sure you lift your leg properly" –Naruto lifted the armored leg and put it in front of him, the impact of his foot on the ground made a loud noise

"I don't think I can walk properly right now, I can't even lift my arms!" –yelled Naruto barely managing to move said limbs

"Well since you still need some time to get used to it we'll leave our training here for today but you aren't allowed to remove that armor except for sleeping and going to the bathroom" –said Ragnell making Naruto go wide eyed

"But it will take me centuries to get to places!"

"You better put a little more effort in moving then" –said the man with a smile on his face while Naruto made a face that was mostly concealed by his helmet

"And since we can't do any training of our own it should be a good time to start learning from Amaya-sama" –Ragnell looked at the older woman who was smiling widely

"Well Naruto-chan since we can't spar we are going to train your mind, Kasumi-san mentioned that you get embarrassed pretty quickly when a girl tries to flirt with you, so you are going to learn how to properly flirt back and what to say so that you get more confidence around the girls" –when Amaya finished talking Naruto just looked at her blankly and then he looked at Ragnell

"Is she serious? That's training for her?" –asked Naruto at the man who nodded

"You see Naruto-kun this is something that's necessary that you learn. It's almost assured that any opponent that you will face will be a girl and they since the academy learn the basics of seduction so that they can get information out of male and sometimes female targets. So you learning this will get you ready to face them. Also it will be nice to say a nice compliment to a cute girl once in a while don't you think?" –while Naruto could see the man's logic he wasn't so sure of having Amaya to teach him that

"Don't worry Naruto-kun I have been assigned to watch over you while Amaya trains you so that she doesn't get too explicit with what she teaches you" –said Ragnell sending a look in Amaya's direction who smiled widely

"No problem I know that little Naru-chan is still young and impressionable, so tell me Naruto-kun do you know exactly how babies come to this world?"

^.^

After a few days Naruto had to return to his morning training with the rest of Team Seven, they had a few days off since they had just finished an A-Ranked mission but now it was time to return to team exercises. Ragnell had allowed him to remove his Defense armor for training with the girls but he was making good progress with it, now he could move normally with it but he wasn't even close to be able to run at the moment, nevermind fight with his hammer or shield.

Naruto was walking slowly to the training ground since he wasn't looking forward to meet the girls. Sure the party was a few days ago but the memory of their lips was still fresh on his mind. He didn't know how they would react since he hadn't seen them since then. He arrived a little late but he knew it was okay since Kasumi wasn't going to be there for a couple of hours anyway

As he approached the field he could see that Satsuki and Sakura were already there. He wished he had kept his Defense armor so that the girls couldn't see his face since he was pretty sure he was blushing a little. He greeted cheerfully the girls trying to shake off his embarrassment but Satsuki looked at him with the faintest trace of a blush and looked away, Sakura on the other hand greeted back but Naruto noticed that she too was blushing a little.

None of them said a word and they avoided to look each other at the eyes until Kasumi arrived about an hour later

"Good Morning my cute little students, how are you all feeling today?" –greeted the woman cheerfully and when there was no cry of outrage of how late she was she noticed the mood around the three teens. She grinned, no that anyone could see under her mask, and talked to them in a cheery tone

"Come on guys are you still thinking about Naruto's party? He didn't kiss that bad did he?" –asked the woman innocently while Naruto's eyes widened and he pointed at her

"H-How do you know about that?" –asked Naruto while Kasumi looked innocently

"You see the grown-ups party ended earlier than yours so I thought I could crash your party to get some more mead but I guess you didn't saw me. I mean you were kind of busy sucking face with Satsuki, or it was Sakura? I don't remember but you three didn't mind at that moment" –while Kasumi was talking Naruto and Sakura's faces were getting redder with each word. Satsuki was looking downwards and it looked like smoke was coming out of her head

"Oh come on you three, you shouldn't be embarrassed about that kind of thing, we do it all the time too!" – said Kasumi and Naruto looked at her surprised

"You mean you kiss the other jounins too?"

"Among other things yes… I still remember that time with Kurenai and Anko hehehe" –said the woman with tone that made Naruto blush at what she was implicating –"well this things aside since we are clear for some missions how about a couple D-Ranks to warm up huh?" –the trio could only groan at this but followed the woman to the tower nonetheless

After helping an old lady with her garden and painting a house Kasumi decided to call it a day and left the teens to their own, Satsuki didn't said a word and left to do whatever she did when she was alone and left Naruto and Sakura to do what they wanted. The awkwardness had left them and they silently decided to not talk about the party again

"So you want to get something to eat Sakura-chan?" –asked Naruto and the girl smiled

"Sure but no Ramen, i just need to see you eat that once in my life thank you very much" –said the girl causing Naruto to pout

"Then should we go for…" –trailed off the boy an a vein popped on his forehead, Sakura curious at the boy's expression looked behind her where Naruto was looking at and she sweatdropped when she saw a brown box in the middle on the road

"Kono-chan I don't care what Kiba says but a plain box isn't a good way to hide yourself" –said Naruto in a scolding tone

"Aw but it works so well for him!" –from under the box three girls came out. There was a girl with short brown hair and glasses that looked like she had a cold and a girl with orange hair tied in a pair of large pigtails and the last girl had short black hair and a long red scarf

"Friends of yours Naruto-kun?" –asked Sakura making the boy sigh

"Sakura-chan meet Moegi, Soba and Konoha" –said Naruto pointing at each girls after saying their names

"But Naruto-kun you didn't let us do our awesome introduction" –said Konoha pouting and latching on Naruto's waist

"Trust me it's better that way" –said the boy with a blank look on his face

Sakura just looked at Konoha who was watching her with her eyes narrowed

"Who is this girl Naruto-kun?" –asked Konoha hugging the boy harder

"This is Sakura my teammate"

"Hi, nice to meet you" –said Sakura with a smile but Konoha made no movement

"Stay away from Naruto-kun, he's mine!" –said Konoha with a little blush on her face

"Oh boy, not this again…" –said Naruto facepalming

"Oh so Naruto-kun has a little fangirl" –Sakura looked at Naruto amused while he kept his face on his hand

"Hey I'm no fangirl, since I'm going to be Hokage someday it's only right that I marry the most handsome and strong man of the village don't you think?" –said the girl snuggling happily into Naruto

"Isn't your future wife a cutie Naruto-kun?" –said Sakura in a teasing tone

"Don't you make fun of me and Naruto-kun you fat and ugly girl!" –yelled Konoha shocking Sakura

"What did you just called me?" –said Sakura calmly but a dreadful aura was coming out of her

"Kono-chan I think you should run…" –whispered Naruto to the girl that was frozen in fear

After Sakura tried to hit her, Konoha started running with Sakura following but after the younger girl made a turn in a corner Naruto only heard a yelp from someone. Running at the direction the girl went in he watched as Konoha was being lifted in the air by someone, a girl that was dressed in a tight black jumpsuit and had something wrapped in bandages on her back. She had a little too much makeup in Naruto's opinion, behind her another girl a blonde with her hair in four ponytails and had something on her back that looked like a giant folded fan.

"Kurome let that girl go, we could get in trouble" –said the blond girl half-heartedly

"Don't worry Temari i just want to teach this kid some manners" –replied Kurome tightening the grab she had on Konoha

"Release Kono-chan now lady" –said Naruto catching the attention of the girl

"Oh it's just a boy, shouldn't you be cleaning your house or making dinner right now?" –asked the girl sarcastically and Naruto grabbed the hand that she was using to grab Konoha

"I may be a boy, but I'm not from the kind of boys you know" –said Naruto and with a yelp of pain Kurome released Konoha and checked her wrist where Naruto had grabbed her, she saw that her suit was burned where he had put his hand

"So the boy thinks he can mess with a kunoichi, bring it on" –said the girl reaching for the package on her back, Naruto just unsealed his hammer and shield surprising Temari, before they could start anything a voice interrupted them

"Kurome, stop embarrassing us" –the voice belonged to a petite girl with short red hair and was dressed in a black bodysuit with a white cloth hanging in her right shoulder going to her left hip and she had a giant sand colored gourd on her back. She had just appeared behind Temari and neither Naruto nor the two foreign girls noticed her. Naruto noticed that both of the other girls looked terrified of her

"S-Sunako I was only" –started saying Kurome but the glare of the shorter girl shut her up

"Be quiet, or I'll kill you" –stated Sunako making Kurome sweat

"I'm sorry miss I don't want to have any troubles but I don't appreciate when someone tries to hurt my friends" –Naruto said to the red haired girl who looked at him with her sea green eyes. While he was looking into her eyes he could feel something from her. A presence that was somehow like his own

"What's your name?" –asked the girl making Naruto blink

"I'm Naruto Namikaze" –said the boy blinking wondering where the question came from

"Namikaze-san you may be able to prove my existence, let's go" –said the girl to the other two turning her back on Naruto while the other girls looked at him as if pitying him and walked away behind her.

"What was all that about?" –asked Naruto to Sakura and Konoha who were behind him and the girls shrugged wondering the same

"But anyway that was the Suna symbol on their protectors wasn't it? Even if they are from an allied village they shouldn't be wandering around like that. Do you think we should report them?" –asked Sakura to Naruto who shook his head

"I think they are here for the Chunin exams" –said the boy shocking Sakura

"The Chunin exams are going to be here? When?"

"Very soon, Ragnell-sensei said that our team was nominated and we are going to have the opportunity to compete"

"Really? Then why Kasumi-sensei hasn't said anything?"

"You know how she is, she's probably going to tell us the day before and make us take a rushed decision, I don't know if she knows I know though…"

"Yeah that sounds like her, but do you think we are ready for this kind of thing Naruto-kun?" –asked Sakura a little scared, those exams were known for their mortality rates

"I think we are I want to compete for an instance. Now that you know about it beforehand you have time to make a decision. Whatever you choose know that I will support you. This will be tough but I'm sure that we can overcome any obstacles that come our way" –said the Naruto giving Sakura a wide smile reassuring her. Her mind was already made up

True to what Naruto had said, the day before the exams Kasumi had come late to their training ground, as usual, and gave them the application forms to the exam saying that they had to fill it and deliver it the next day at the academy and with that she said goodbye and vanished with a puff.

"So have you thought about it Sakura?" –asked Naruto to the girl who nodded

"Yes, I think we can make it together" –said Sakura giving the boy a smile and he smiled back

"What do you think Satsuki?" –asked the Naruto to the girl who turned her back on them

"See you tomorrow at the academy" –was the only thing Satsuki said

"I'll take that as a yes" –said Naruto while he and Sakura sweatdropped

The next day Naruto was on Team Seven's training ground trying to clear his mind. While he had the support of all the kunoichis he still had some doubts. What if he wasn't strong enough? What if he couldn't protect Satsuki or Sakura and something happened to them? Those were some of the questions on his mind when he heard a whisper and saw Hinata walking timidly towards him

"H-Hi Naruto-kun!" –said the girl while inwardly cursing herself for stuttering

"Hi Hinata-chan, what are you doing here?"

"I just like coming here to clear my mind every once in a while"

"Really? I was doing that right now… Worried about something? Is your family treating you bad again?" –asked Naruto concerned making Hinata a little happy that he worries about her

"No, it's just that my team is entering the chunin exams today and I'm a little worried that I may not be ready" –said the girl in a quiet voice and Naruto smiled at her

"Is that so? My team is entering too!" –said Naruto excitedly while Hinata nodded

"I kind of expected that since they allowed Kiba-kun to get in too"

"Oh right Kiba is in your team, I kind of forgot about that" –said the boy sheepishly making Hinata giggle- "So you're worried about the exams too? You shouldn't, I know you are pretty good Hinata-chan, you are going to pass with no problems" –said Naruto and Hinata had to fight her blush because of the praise that Naruto was giving her

"Thank you Naruto-kun, but you look worried too, are you feeling okay?" –asked the girl making Naruto sigh

"It's just that I'm a little worried, I know that Satsuki and Sakura can take care of themselves, it's just that I'm not sure if I will be able to help them if things get bad…" –trailed off Naruto while looking at the ground, trying to not worry Hinata about his problems but the girl took his face in one of her hands and made him look at her

"Naruto-kun I know what you are thinking right now and don't, I've know you since we were little and since then you wanted to protect everyone around you even when the adults told you it should be the other way around, but you never gave up, you always wanted to protect everyone and now that you were able to get this power of yours I'm sure you are strong enough to do it, remember that I always believe in you Naruto-kun" –said the girl looking into Naruto's eyes and after a while none of them said nothing. It was until a couple of minutes later that Hinata realized that she still had Naruto's face on her hand and that she was really close to him, so she released his face as if it was burning and her face got an deep red blush and looked at the ground, noticing that Naruto hadn't said anything she looked timidly at the boy and she was surprised when he hugged her

"Thank you very much Hinata-chan" –whispered the boy in her ear while still hugging her causing Hinata to freeze but after a moment she relaxed and returned the hug. After a while they separated and Naruto smiled brightly at her

"Well I think it's time for me to meet my team, so see you in the exams Hinata-chan"

"S-See you there Naruto-kun" –stuttered the girl while Naruto happily waved at her and she just stood there looking at his back with a hand raised

"There you are Hinata-chan, it's time to go, are you ready? ... Hinata-chan?" –asked Kiba who had arrived at the training ground where Hinata stood, still looking at where Naruto had left. Kiba put his hand in front of her face trying to get a reaction from her, but Hinata made no move. Kiba looked at Shiina who was behind him and the girl just shrugged her shoulders.

Naruto arrived at the entrance of the academy and a second later Sakura arrived too, looking behind the pink haired girl he saw Satsuki approaching. Once the three of them were in front of the building they nodded at each other and entered. The challenge in front of them was hard but they were not afraid. The chunin exams had begun.

AN: Short chapter I know but I'm going to start writing the next one as soon as I upload this one. This one was a little hard to write just because of the names, I mean I was four hours trying to think how the hell I should call a genderbend Gaara. FOUR. HOURS. Well anyway I know mostly how the next one is going to be so I should be able to write it fast. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this one and look forward to the next one. Bye!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

AN: Not too much to say here, rant at the bottom. Enjoy!

* * *

Once Satsuki, Sakura and Naruto had handed their papers they went to the third floor where they were supposed to take the first test. Once they had gone up on a couple of stairs they saw a lot of people standing in front of a door but once they entered the hallway Naruto froze

"Wow, I could swear that we are on the second floor but everything looks like in the third floor" –said the boy and Sakura raised a brow

"Really? I could swear that we went up to the third floor… A genjutsu maybe?" –asked the girl looking at Satsuki who had activated her Sharingan

"Yes, there is one on the staircase and one on the hallway, I guess that the one on the staircase was to make people believe that they had climbed up to the third floor and the one on the hallway is for changing things to look like the third floor" –stated Satsuki while Naruto and Sakura nodded

"We should go to the next staircase then" –said Sakura and Satsuki started walking towards the end of the hallway mostly ignoring the fight that was going in front of the room that the other genins believed was the one they had to get to. When they were going to climb the staircase to get to the real third floor a voice stopped them

"I'm sorry are you Satsuki Uchiha?" –a girl's voice asked behind them and got the trio's attention making them turn around. The voice belonged to a tall girl with short black hair and big black eyes with long eyelashes. She was wearing a tight green spandex suit which Naruto noticed that complimented her figure very well and he was trying to not stare too much. She also had her arms wrapped in bandages and had her forehead protector wrapped around her waist in the fashion of a belt. The girl's eyes met Naruto's and she blushed a little and was about to say something but Satsuki's voice interrupted her.

"I'm Satsuki, who are you?" –said Satsuki sounding a little annoyed which Naruto wondered why

"My name is Li, Ruby Li and I want to challenge you to a battle!" –said the girl excitedly while Satsuki raised an eyebrow

"Satsuki-chan I don't think we should get in troubles, the test is about to start and we should get there soon" –said Sakura but Satsuki ignored her

"Sure, why not?" –Satsuki said simply shocking Sakura while Naruto just gave a sigh

"You should have seen that one coming" –the said under his breath but Sakura heard him and shot him a glare

After going to a training room Sakura and Naruto could only watch in silence as Satsuki was beaten into the ground by Li, even after Satsuki had activated her Sharingan. Li was too fast for Satsuki to counter her moves. When Li was unwrapping the bandages on her arms she was pinned on the wall by two shurikens hitting the bandages, when Naruto looked in the direction the throwing weapons came from all he saw was a turtle. When Li had released herself from the wall the turtle started talking and scolded Li much to the shock of the three members of Team Seven

"Is her sensei a turtle" –asked Naruto innocently while Satsuki and Sakura looked at him weirdly

After a few moments a woman appeared on top of the turtle. The woman looked exactly like Li but Naruto noticed a few differences. While Li had really long eyelashes that made her look somewhat cute when she blinked the woman had really big eyebrows which were somewhat creepy in the boy's opinion. Also the woman had a jounin vest over her spandex suit. After they had got closer to the spandex wearing duo they could hear a part of their conversation

"You know that move that you were about to use is only meant to be used to protect your precious people, don't you Li" –asked the woman in a scolding tone while Li just kept her eyes on the ground

"I'm sorry Gal-sensei I got absorbed by the fight and didn't realized my actions" –said Li sadly

"You know this means I have to punish you right?" –asked the woman and Li just nodded. After that Naruto and the girls were shocked when Gal socked the girl in the face with a right hook sending her flying to the other side of the room. Then Gal went helped the girl get up

"I'm sorry Li but you know I just want to help your Flames of Youth to burn brightly"

"I know Gal-sensei I won't let you down again"

"Li…"

"Gal-sensei…"

"Li!"

"Gal-sensei!"

"LI!"

"GAL-SENSEI!"

Then both of them hugged and Naruto just wondered if he was drunk again as he witnessed what looked like a sunset appear behind the two hugging women

"I don't know if this should be something cute or creepy" –asked Sakura to herself while Satsuki and Naruto just nodded not being able to turn their attention away from the sunset

After a while when they stopped hugging and the sunset had disappeared Gal turned her attention to the three teens that were looking at them weirdly, she had a big smile on her face and talked in a friendly tone

"I guess you are Naruto? I have heard a lot about you and since you are here I assume you are Kasumi's team" –said the woman while Naruto nodded

"You know Kasumi-sensei?" –asked Sakura while Gal's smile grew wider

"Of course I do! She's my eternal rival!" –exclaimed Gal loudly while Naruto sweatdropped

"Li you should keep an eye on these three, if even the half of what Kasumi had said about them is true then they should prove to be very stiff competition. Also even if he only looks like a cute boy keep an eye on Naruto-kun here, I know his sensei Ragnell-san and he's a force to be reckon"

"I'm right here you know" –said Naruto tired of Gal talking like if he wasn't there

"Yes Gal-sensei I won't let my Flames of Youth be outshined by theirs!" –said Li seemingly ignoring Naruto

"Well anyways I think you all have a test to get to so I shall leave you to it. Bye!" –said Gal and she disappeared in a swirl of leaves taking Li with her

* * *

After a while Naruto and the girls finally got to the room they were supposed to take the test. In front of the door Kasumi was standing against the wall reading her pink book

"Oh I see you guys make it" –said Kasumi happily while putting her book away

"What are you doing here Kasumi-sensei" –asked Naruto and the woman ruffled his hair making the boy pout annoyed

"Oh I'm just here to wish you luck, remember to stick together and everything will be fine. Bye!" –said the woman who disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Naruto and Sakura just looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders while Satsuki went ahead and entered the room

Once Naruto entered he saw that it was a really big room and that it was almost full of kunoichis who all looked at him when he entered

Suddenly for some odd reason he felt like a steak hanging in front of a bunch of hungry lions

"There's a lot of people taking this test" –said Naruto low enough so that just Sakura and Satsuki were hearing him while he tried to ignore the wolf whistles and several winks that were directed at him

"The chunin exams is a pretty big event Naruto-kun" –said Sakura who was glaring at some of the girls who were getting closer at him. Not that they were intimidated at all.

"Naruto-kun!" –a voice called loudly making the boy turn around just in time to wrap his arms around Ino's body while unconsciously twirling her around a little. The girl taking advantage of their closeness took the opportunity to give him a kiss on the cheek.

After what happened on Naruto's party most of the girls where acting shyly around Naruto, in Ino's case it was the complete opposite. Since that day she took every chance she had to either flirt with him or simply hug him like she was doing right now causing Naruto to blush a lot

"H-Hi Ino-chan is your team going to compete too?" –said the boy trying to focus on something else that wasn't how close Ino's face was to his

"Of course Naruto-kun, I didn't knew they let your team enter too since you're a boy and all that" –said Ino casually while she tried to get even closer to the boy while enjoying the looks of jealousy and anger that she was drawing from the other girls in the room

"Ino let Naruto-kun alone and stop being so troublesome" –Naruto recognized the voice of Shimako who was half-heartedly scolding Ino but she ignored her teammate and kept clinging to him. He saw that Chiho was also there and he waved at her while she waved back

"Hey everyone is here!" –Naruto turned his head and saw that it was Kiba followed by Shiina and Hinata. Shiina waved at him while Hinata smiled at him and shot Ino a glare when she met her eyes

"I see your popular with the ladies today Naruto" –said Kiba smirking when he saw Ino and Naruto sighed quietly

"Are you not having "troubles" with the attention Kiba?" –asked Naruto seeing as they were the only two males in the plus hundred people in the room

"I happen to enjoy the attention, it gets a little annoying after the tenth time you get your butt pinched however…" said Kiba while absentmindedly rubbing his behind and Naruto snickered a little

"You guys should try to not call so much the attention, but I guess that's not possible since you are the first guys some of the girls here have seen in some time…" –a voice said behind the group and they turned around to see a older girl with silver hair and glasses

"And just who are you?" –asked Ino rudely while the girl raised her hands defensively

"My name is Kabuka and I just wanted to give you guys some advice seeing as you all are new in these exams"

"So it's your second time here?" –asked Naruto at the girl who shook her head

"It's my fifth time actually" –said the girl while the teens widened their eyes

"Wow that must suck!" –said Kiba loudly and the girl looked at him

"Yeah the tests are pretty difficult"

"I'm sorry Kabuka-san but what did you meant by saying that we were the first men that some of the girls here have seen in a long time?" –asked Naruto curiously

"Well just exactly that, you may not know it, but here in Konoha we have that highest amount of males living in a hidden village. In other hidden villages most of the men prefer to either go and live in a minor village in the surroundings of the hidden village or go to the Land of Iron and try to become a Samurai. This causes that they have really low numbers of males and so some of the kunoichis never get to see a male close to their age until they go on a mission outside the village" –explained the girl while Naruto and Kiba widened their eyes

Kabuka then showed then some cards which had information about the Hidden Villages, it also had the percentages of population by gender from them and while Konoha had a little more than 30% males the other villages had around 10% males only which made Naruto wonder how mankind had managed to survive this long with that low amount of males.

"Those cards are really cool, is there something else that you can show us with them?" –asked Ino and Kabuka nodded

"Yes, I can also show you information about some of the people in this room if you want to get a general idea about their skills"

"OH! OH! I want to see mine!" –said Naruto happily while the kunoichis sweatdropped

"I'm sorry Naruto-san but it seems that you're not classified as a ninja so my cards can't show your info, the same with Kiba-san" –said Kabuka while Naruto pouted a little

"I want to get info on Ruby Li" –said Satsuki while Naruto was surprised that she had decided to get involved. Kabuka took out a card and a photo and writing appeared on it

"Ruby Li, she is a genin training under Might Gal. Her teammates are Nagiko Huuyga and Tenten, no last name. She register no skills whatsoever in Ninjutsu or Genjustsu but her Taijutsu is simply off the charts. Her mission record is not that impressive however"

Naruto looked behind him and saw the redheaded girl that he met the day before. When he met her eyes he once again felt the same presence that he felt the last time

"Kabuka-san what can you tell me about that red head girl" –said Naruto pointing discreetly in the girl's direction. Kabuka nodded and took out another of her cards which filled with information

"Her name is Sunako of the Sand, her teammates are her cousins Kurome and Temari, I'm sorry to say this but I have no information about her skills but it says that she uses sand as a weapon. I have her mission records and I must say it's pretty impressive, it even has an A-Ranked and this says that she has returned from every mission without a scratch on her" –everyone who was hearing Kabuka recoiled in shock, an A-ranked completed without a scratch? That was just unreal. Naruto remembered his own A-Ranked mission and trying to imagine defeating someone such as Zabumi and returning unharmed was unthinkable. Before they could ask Kabuka something else a loud voice filled the room

"I want you all to shut up a take a seat right now or you will be disqualified!" –the voice was commanding and deep. Naruto looked at the direction the voice came from and he saw a really tall man, his face was heavily scarred and he had a bandana covering his scalp. He wore a trench coat and stood in the front of the room while an aura of dread came from him. He was really scary in Naruto's opinion

* * *

"The first examiner is who?" –asked Kurenai rather loudly at the other jounins who were with her

"You heard me Ibiki Morino form the I&T" –replied Asuka calmly while Kurenai looked like she was about to have a heart attack

"What's so bad about this Ibiki guy?" –asked Ragnell who was with the women at the moment

"Ibiki-san is the head of the Interrogation and Torture department, even if he is a man there is no kunoichi on this village who doesn't respect the man. While he has no skill in ninjutsu or genjutsu he knows the human mind like the back of his hand. He can make you feel however he wants in a matter of minutes and it's said that even the toughest prisoners are left like a crying mess after a while with him, even the Yamanaka clan holds him in high regards. He is known as the mind sadist" –said Kasumi and Ragnell whistled lowly at her description of the man

"And he is the one that the genins are going to face in there" –said Kurenai while Asuka snorted at her

"I know you worry about your genins but give them a little credit. Also if they can't take a little mental strain how do you expect them to get through the second part?" –Kurenai remained silent, she knew Asuka was right but she couldn't help but worry about her team

* * *

After a team had learned the hard way that Ibiki wasn't someone you could mess with all the kunoichis plus Naruto and Kiba had taken seats and were silent while Ibiki explained the rules of the test, which was a written one to Naruto's surprise. While he wasn't bad at written tests he wasn't exactly the best either. The rules were basically you had nine questions and a tenth one was going to be revealed later, if you were caught cheating three times you and your team were disqualified which was a little odd for Naruto, in the academy if someone was caught cheating once they were failed automatically. Once everyone had a sheet Ibiki gave the ok to start the test. Naruto silently thanked the Nara clan for teaching him this kind of equations, did all the kunoichis had to learn this kind of thing? He always thought they were teaching him this because he was a boy. Once Naruto finished a couple of questions, unsure if he had gotten them right, he discreetly looked around and saw some suspicious things. Satsuki had her Sharingan activated and Sakura was looking her test closely while Ino looked like if she was sleeping a few seats behind her, he also noticed that the other girls in the room were doing very suspicious movements

" _It's like if they all were… cheating…_ " –thought Naruto and it kind of made sense to him, they were ninjas, they were expected to do that kind of things if the situation required it. After a while some teams were failed after they were caught cheating too many times and it was about time for the tenth question. Naruto hadn't finished answering all the questions but he was confident enough that he could pass with the ones he had answered, it wasn't his style to leave things unfinished but he gave his best effort and he was happy with it. Hinata who was at his side tried to let him copy from her test but it was against his moral code to do that in this kind of situation so he gave her a smile an shook his head letting her know that it wasn't necessary. When the time had run out Ibiki announced that it was time to say the tenth question, but before they had to make the choice of taking it. He said how if they didn't took it they failed automatically but if they choose to take it and couldn't answer they were forbidden from taking the chunin exams ever again. This of course raised cries of outrage from many of the kunoichis but Ibiki held his ground. After a few minutes some of the girls couldn't take the pressure and many teams started leaving the room. Naruto looked at Sakura and when she met his eyes he gave her a nod which she returned letting him know that she wanted to continue, when he looked at Satsuki the girl gave him a look that promised pain should he choose to leave, of course Satsuki wouldn't quit just like that. After a few minutes of nobody else leaving Ibiki raised his voice again

"Nobody else leaving? Ok then the tenth question is… unnecessary everybody in this room pass" –murmurs of confusion and rage started going around the room so Ibiki explained how the first part of the exam was supposed to test their skills in information gathering and that the tenth question was to see if they could take the risk of going ahead with an unknown risk.

"When I was younger since I was a man I wasn't given any important missions, I worked at the archives and had contact with sensitive information every day. However one day I was put in a squad to transport certain confidential information, but since it was very sensitive information they had me memorize it and then copy it into a file on my return. Enemy spies somehow got word of this and the squad was attacked. My teammates escaped to get reinforcements but I was captured and tortured to try to get the information out of me. This is the result of that" –then Ibiki removed the headband from his head revealing a heavily scarred head that made some of the people in the room green. Then Ibiki explained how they had to take risks and said things about the loyalty to one's village but just when he was about to talk about the qualities of a chunin a black ball broke through the window and a banner extended behind Ibiki

It said The Sexy Proctor of the Second Exam Anko Mitarashi

"Kami-sama please not her, she is going to embarrass me again, please not her" –muttered Naruto to himself when he saw the name on the banner

"Alright maggots Anko-sama is here to start the second part of this crap!" –a woman with a spiky ponytail wearing a trench coat exclaimed loudly while she looked around the room

"There are more than I expected Ibiki-kun, are you losing your touch?" –Anko asked the man who looked at her with an annoyed expression

"Shit I'm early aren't i?" –the glare of the man was the only answer she got and she rubbed her head sheepishly. She looked around the room once again but this time she set her eyes on Naruto who whished at that moment wished that he could disappear like a ninja when Anko started walking to where he was sitting

"Naruto-chan! You weren't trying to hide from me were you?" –asked the woman while hugging the boy's head to her chest much to the boy's embarrassment. After struggling for a while Anko was holding Naruto by his chest much like a little girl holding her teddy bear which drew a few chuckles form the kunoichis, all of the kunoichis form Konoha knew how the woman behaved around Naruto so it wasn't a surprise but a few of them still felt jealous.

"Now for the next part we are going to go to my favorite place in the village, Training Ground 44 aka The Forest of Death" –Anko said ominously trying to intimidate a little the kunoichis but since she was still holding Naruto who was whimpering a little the effect was lost –"Now follow me and if you are late you will be disqualified" –said the woman while using a shunshin taking Naruto away with her

"That Anko always messing with Naruto-kun" –said Sakura to Ino who was sweatdropping

"Yeah, but I'm not crazy enough to say something to her" –replied Ino while Sakura nodded –"Anyways… Bye Uncle Ibiki!" –yelled Ino to the man who raised a hand to acknowledge her and Sakura looked at her oddly

"Uncle Ibiki?" –asked Sakura wondering how her friend was related to the scary man

"Yes, since Uncle Ibiki is known to be very knowledgeable about the mind, on the level of my clan, some of the kunoichis of our clan admire him a lot and he is the father of some of my cousins" –said the girl while Sakura idly imagined the man carrying a baby which make her giggle while Ino looked at her oddly

After all the genins who had passed the test were gathered in front of the gates of the Forest of Dead, Anko started speaking calling the attention of everyone

"So now that we are almost ready, boy toy here" –said Anko pointing at Naruto who was at her side holding a stack of papers –"Will start handing these waivers of consent" –murmurs of confusion started going around them all –"It basically says that if you die during this part of the test it would not be Konoha's fault, this part is expected to have deaths so if you don't like it you can resign now. The rest sign your paper and exchange it in this booth for a scroll" –then Anko explained how a team needed a Heaven and Earth Scroll to pass and deliver it at the tower in the center of the forest in three days, also she explained how they were allowed to use any kind of mean to get the scroll after each team was assigned a scroll they got to their door. Naruto got last since he was busy handing the waivers and was trying to remain calm between so many girls flirting with him.

"Took your sweet time" –said Satsuki at Naruto when he got to the gate they were assigned

"Sorry about that. You know how Anko-san is, you guys already got a scroll" –he asked and Satsuki nodded

"Yes we'll talk about this inside…" –she trailed off while discreetly looking at the teams they had on their sides. Naruto nodded understanding that they needed discretion with that information

After a signal the gates to the forest opened and Team Seven shot through the gate thus starting the second part of their chunin exam.

* * *

AN: Honestly I wasn't too happy with this chapter mainly because of the fact that it was mostly canon with the obvious modifications, I don't think that too much could be changed so... speaking of things that I could have modified but I didn't when I first started planning this story I wanted to have Rock Lee remain a male and have him use Prana but I couldn't think of a way to train him in the way I did with Kiba. I mean the people in the land of Prana don't have the same technology as the ones in the Psych land so I wouldn't work, also I happen to think that genderbent Lee is very cute in the fanarts I have seen so there's that. Also I couldn't genderbent Ibiki… that's just wrong in my book… Anyways the next one will be here soon so look forward for it. Bye!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

AN: So here's another chapter. Just a little heads up there's a scene that may be a little bloody for some people so be warned, you will know when it comes. Also a cyber cookie if you get the references I wrote on this chapter. Anyways enjoy!

* * *

Once the three teens were a good distance away from the gate they stopped to discuss their strategy

"Ok so how are we going to do this?" –asked Naruto once they made sure nobody had followed them

"We have a Heaven Scroll, so we need to find an Earth Scroll. Which one of us will carry it? –said Satsuki while she looked at Sakura

"I think it's the best that Naruto seals it in his gloves. Even if something happens I don't think we'll come across somebody who knows how to use Runes" –said Sakura and Satsuki nodded handing Naruto the scroll

"First now that we are safe I should change my armor, just in case" –said Naruto and then changed his armor to Power Mode

"It's necessary that you have that much light surround you when you change your armor? You just gave away our position to whoever looked this way!" –said Satsuki angry at Naruto who rubbed his head sheepishly

"We should start moving then. With some luck we can use that to lure a team and get their scroll" –said Sakura and Naruto and Satsuki nodded and they started moving

"We need to have some kind of password just in case we split for some reason" –said Sakura while they were running through the forest

"I know what we can do" –said Satsuki and she made the group stop. After that she approached Sakura and whispered something in her ear

"Let's go" –said Satsuki and she started walking away

"Wait what about me? I need to know the password too!" –said Naruto and Satsuki looked at him smirking

"Don't worry, we'll know if you are really you" –was the only thing Satsuki said before she and Sakura started running away. Naruto just shrugged and followed after them.

It was getting dark and the team had decided that it was time to set up a camp to get through the night. While Satsuki and Sakura set up some tents in a concealed location they sent Naruto to gather some branches to start a fire. After a while the boy returned with a pile of wood but Sakura raised and eyebrow when she saw him.

"Stop right there! Who are you?" –said the girl to the Naruto-lookalike

"What are you talking about Sakura-chan. It's me Naruto!" –the person sounded exactly like Naruto but Sakura was not convinced if her stance said anything about it

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu" –was the only thing Satsuki said while a fireball flew in the boy's direction. The imposter leaped at a side barely dodging the fire projectile

"How did you knew I wasn't that boy" –the Henge on the person who was posing as Naruto dispelled revealing a girl with an Amegakure forehead protector on her

"Well that's easy, first Naruto's armor loses some of its shine on the dusk and second Naruto wouldn't have even bothered to dodge a fireball since he can absorb fire" –said the girl smirking at the Ame girl who returned the smirk

"Well it seems that the gig is up girls" –said the girl while another one jumped at her side and stood beside her. After a few moments without making a move one girl looked at the other with a confused face.

"Where's Ami?" –asked one of the girls while the other looked as lost as her teammate

"I don't know, she was supposed to take down that Naruto boy and then get in position" –answered her teammate and then Satsuki and Sakura looked smugly at them

"So you sent your teammate alone to try to take down Naruto-kun? That was a mistake" –said Satsuki while the Ame girls looked at her angrily

"He's just a boy, it shouldn't be a problem for a kunoichi like Ami!" –said one of the girl and Sakura giggled a little while Satsuki smirk broadened

"I'm sorry girls I found a little problem on the way but I also found a scroll so it's no problem!" –said Naruto loudly as he entered the area where his teammates were. He also had the unconscious shape of a girl slung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes

Both of the Ame girls looked in worry at their teammate wondering how the hell a boy had just defeated her. Ami wasn't a pushover

"So now you girls have no scroll and you're outnumbered. You can either surrender now or try to fight us at a disadvantage. Now please make my day" –said Satsuki in a tone that reminded Naruto of Kasumi which was a little weird in the boy's opinion. The Ame team looked a little deflated but surrendered and after they had taken away all their weapons they let the Ame team go away.

"So which scroll they had?" –asked Sakura at Naruto after they made sure that the girls from Ame had retreated

"It was another Heaven scroll…" –said the boy unhappy that they still had to find an Earth scroll

"Well it's not that bad. We can use this one for bargaining or in the case of an emergency. I will carry that one" –said Satsuki while Naruto nodded and handed her the scroll. After that they decided to rest and to wake up early to continue searching

The next day Naruto and the girls had started searching for other teams but after a couple of hours of searching they hadn't found anyone and they were getting frustrated so they had stopped to try and make a plan for a wider search but a sudden gust of wind stopped their talking. After the wind stopped Sakura and Satsuki started looking around frantically. Naruto was nowhere to be seen. As soon as they tried to go in the direction the wind had threw the boy a cold chuckle stopped them in their tracks

"Why hello there Satsuki-chan" –the voice belonged to a pale skinned girl with long black hair, while the girl herself didn't looked like much something about her send a cold chill up both girls spines. They tightened stances and prepared for whatever was to come

* * *

Naruto tried to lift himself from the ground after the wind had blown him away from where Satsuki and Sakura were. He was a little surprised that the gust of wind was strong enough to lift him off the ground and send him flying because his armor, while nowhere near as heavy as his Defense armor, was still heavy enough to keep him anchored but this wind had actually blown him a good distance and through a couple of trees. Fearing the worse for the girls he managed to get on his feet, he looked around and noticed that the forest was eerily quiet

"Such a pesky thing is the wind don't you agree?" –asked a feminine voice from behind Naruto and when he turned around nothing he could have imagined could have prepared him for what he saw

It was a figure and it was a female for the apparent curves she had, she didn't had any clothes on but it didn't bothered Naruto because the body of the woman was completely made out of fire. He also noticed that the woman's feet weren't on the ground she was floating a few inches from the ground. Naruto just stared at the woman trying to comprehend what he was watching

"What's the matter boy? Am I too hot for you?" –said the woman giggling at her own joke which made Naruto sweatdrop

"Excuse but just what the hell are you?" –asked Naruto at the woman who looked offended at the question

"I think the question is "who" I am, and to answer your question my name is Sol and you may want to dodge that" –said the woman now identified as Sol to Naruto and pointed behind him, as the boy turned around he only saw the gaping maw of a giant snake as it engulfed him and then he found himself inside the stomach of the beast, after struggling for a while Naruto started to get frustrated

"I won't be your snack today, **Dawnbringer!** " –Naruto's fist surrounded in light a he punched the side of the snake's stomach and a hole exploded on the beast's body and Naruto got out from the now dead snake

"Pretty impressive, I always liked that Tech" –said Sol who was standing/floating in the same position

"You could have helped me you know" –said Naruto sarcastically while trying to remove some pieces of snake guts from his armor

"Yeah but it was more fun to watch you do it yourself" –said Sol giggling making Naruto a little frustrated

"So what do you want from me Sol-san" –said Naruto while readying his hammer and shield in case the fire woman wanted to attack him

"Naruto-kun so aggressive, why don't you get into something a little more comfortable?" –said Sol and with a hand gesture Naruto's armor, hammer and shield dissolved into light and formed a ball that floated towards Sol extended hand. Naruto just froze in shock seeing how the woman just had manipulated his Solarite gear

"H-How… How did you…" –Naruto couldn't even form words, too shocked at what just happened

"I'm a little surprised Naruto-kun. I was pretty sure that Ragnell-san had taught you a bit of the Norse lore, especially about me since I was the one who gave you these" –said the woman who reformed Naruto's armor from the light and set it on the ground in front of her

"Wait, so you're telling me you are Sol the goddess of the Sun? The one who gives the Solar Guardians the Solarite? And how do you know my name!" –asked Naruto shocked while the woman nodded happily

"So you do know a little about me, it seems that not everything is lost with you, as how I know your name you just said it yourself, I look over the Solar Guardians" –said the woman while Naruto just stared at the goddess

"I just didn't imagined that you were actually made from fire" –said the boy while the woman giggled

"Now that's were you're wrong, this isn't my real body. My body is still up there in the chariot pulling the sun" –said the woman while Naruto looked confused

"I guess Ragnell didn't told you that part of my story right? So let me tell you my tale. When I and my brother where born my father was like _my kids are so perfect I'm going to put them names that are as perfect as them"_ –said Sol trying to make an impersonation of her father drawing a chuckle from Naruto –"So he named me Sol after the Sun and my brother was named Manni after the Moon. When Odin got word of this he wasn't too happy since those were the names of sacred stars so he decided to punish our father by making me and my brother Aesir but with an ill fate. I was made the goddess of the sun but I was condemned to ride a chariot and pull the sun while one of the sons of Fenrir followed me trying to devour me. The same applied to my brother, he is on a chariot pulling the moon while another of the sons of Fenrir is trying to devour him. The prophecies says that the wolfs will eventually succeed but until Ragnarok I'm not worried" –said the woman cheerfully and Naruto felt a little bad about her.

"Now this body that you're looking at is a manifestation of my conscious made out of Solar essence so that I can appear at places and not be so bored up in the chariot, but I can't touch many things, being made of fire and burning things you know… but enough about me let's get to business this form get a little unstable after a while and you don't want me to be near a village if that happens" –said the woman while Naruto wondered if she meant that she would explode

"First of all do you know exactly what is your armor and weapons made of?" –asked the woman while Naruto nodded

"They're made out of Solarite, a metal which can absorb heat and can be changed with the proper Techs" –said the boy reciting what Ragnell had explained him about his armor and Sol shook her head as if disappointed

"You got a couple of facts wrong there Naruto-kun but I'm willing to overlook it since I guess Ragnell-san didn't knew either"

"Do you know my sensei Sol-sama?" –said Naruto while Sol giggled

"Now Naruto-kun please call me just Sol or Sol-chan as you prefer, none of us Aesir are for that kind of formalities… maybe Odin but if you ever meet Thor he will most likely laugh and then force you to drink a giant jar of mead" –said Sol giggling, she liked to giggle a lot Naruto noticed- "As for your sensei I could only met him briefly before he entered the Valhalla. Freya was quite taken with him and we could exchange but a few words so I couldn't talk to him like I'm talking with you" –Naruto nodded at her explanation and Sol continued talking –"Now the thing you call Solarite is not actually a metal, it's raw Solar essence which I can give solid shape and with the blood you offer during the ritual it's bound to your Mana so that not any other Mana user can change it for you, also if it was a metal it would conduct electricity, haven't you noticed that it doesn't?"

"I haven't come across any Raiton jutsus lately to be honest" –said the boy while rubbing the back of his head

"Well anyway, you armor doesn't conduct electricity and since it's made from Solar essence it absorbs all kinds of fire even the one from that bitch Amaterasu…" –said Sol in a mumble that Naruto couldn't hear but Sol regained her happy appearance and continued –"that's why your armor is strong during day and gets weaker during the night" –Sol explained and Naruto nodded absorbing the information that the goddess was giving him

"Now Naruto-kun while I like what Ragnell has been teaching you it lacks some things, as he has told you the Sun is formed from two kinds of energy, the fire and the light or holy energy as some know it while you made good use of those energies you only use them in one way" –seeing the confused look on Naruto's face Sol explained –"you only use the fire energy in an offensive way and the light in a defensive way, you can make much more by also using them in the opposite way, Ragnell doesn't know how but luckily for you I'm here to teach you a little bit, since your time and my time is running short I will teach you a little in the goddess way" –Sol then approached Naruto and took his face on her hands. Naruto expected a burning sensation from her fire hands but he only felt a warm and comfortable sensation then Sol put her fire lips on his forehead and a strange sensation flowed through his body and the knowledge of techniques he hadn't before appeared in his memory.

"It may be difficult to use them at first but they should help you with what you're about to face" –said the goddess and with a hand gesture the armor melt into light again and reformed itself around Naruto's body along with his hammer and shield –"Well I think that's everything for today. See you later Naruto-kun!" –said the woman whose body started to disperse in wisps of fire and rise on the sky. After a few moments Naruto shook out from his stupor still surprised that he had just met a goddess and only a thing came to his mind

"THE GIRLS" –Naruto cursed under his breath and started running in the direction he thought the girls were

* * *

"Ku ku ku, pretty impressive Satsuki-chan but you are still too weak, this village has weakened you, but I will give you a little gift. If you want power you will seek me" –a woman with long black hair and pale skin said to Satsuki who had seen better days, a beaten up Sakura was a few feet away from them, too injured to even stand at the moment. Then the woman enlarged her neck and took a bite in Satsuki's neck while the girl screamed in pain. After she retracted her mouth from Satsuki the woman was about to leave but she had to dodge a flying object that created a crater a few feet away from where she was standing, she looked at the direction from where the object now identified as a hammer came from and she saw an armor-clad person

"It seems that you girls are in a bit of a pickle, it may be the time for we to engage in jolly cooperation" –said the boy in a strange accent but his humor was lost to the other people seeming as the two girls were barely conscious and the woman was staring at him hatefully

"So it's that _boy_ , it seems that you somehow managed to get rid of my summon, it doesn't matter it's not as if you can…"

" **Mjolnir's Blessing: Blink!** " –whatever the woman was about to say was interrupted by the yell of Naruto who appeared where his hammer was and quickly took his hammer that covered in sparks and gave a swing at the shocked woman

" **Mjolnir's Blessing: Berserker Barrage!"** –called Naruto who started spinning at incredible speeds while his hammer hit the woman's body repeatedly sending shocks of electricity through her body, when his momentum was ending he managed to get a solid his on the woman's stomach and he sent her flying into a tree but the woman quickly recovered and with a cough she smirked into Naruto's direction

"Pretty impressive, it's such a shame that such power is wielded by a boy. I guess I can play with you for a while after all Futon: Daitoppa" –called the woman and fired a gust of wind in Naruto's direction

"It's time to see if this works **Overheat!"** –called Naruto and his armor took a red glow but nothing else seemed to happen until the wind got a few inches from him where it exploded in a sea of flames but they were quickly sucked into Naruto's armor and its red glow grew brighter. The pale skinned woman looked curiously at his and tried a different approach

"Doton: Doryudan" –called the woman and a bunch of mud balls fired from her mouth aimed at Naruto's head at impressive speeds and Naruto had to raise his shield to protect himself. The balls of mud impacted heavily on Naruto's shield but in protecting himself he made the mistake of taking his eyes off the woman who ran at him with a sword

And cut one of his legs off

Naruto fell on the ground and looked at his lower body and saw where his leg was detached from the rest of his body

"Wow you cut the Solarite, that's new" –said the boy calmly while Sakura was screaming his name and Satsuki just raised a hand as if trying to reach out to him

"Ku ku ku well boy that will be enough to teach you to not stand against a kunoichi, now see you later Satsuki-chan" –the woman's body then melted on the ground and left Team Seven members to their fate

"N-Naruto-kun are you okay" –said Sakura weakly as she dragged herself to where Naruto lay on the ground

"I'll be okay Sakura-chan, Tis' but a scratch" –said the boy convincingly –" _Now Ragnell-sensei I hope your tales weren't exaggerated_ , **Praise the Sun!** " –Naruto managed to raise his hammer from his position on the ground and the familiar light glowed on the area where he and Sakura where, the girl felt her energy return and the pain fade

"Thank you Naruto-kun I'm feeling better" –said the girl as she weakly stood up her feet

"That's good Sakura-chan now can you do me a favor grab my leg would you?" –asked the boy very calmly and pointed at his detached member while the girl looked a little sick but obeyed, she noticed that it had no armor around it

"Now please bring it over and hold it firmly in place" –said Naruto whose voice was getting strained and his face was getting a pained look. Sakura looked ready to puke as she saw the amount of blood coming out from the stump where Naruto's leg was supposed to be in but she braced herself and put the limb on its place and held it there.

After a few minutes of silence the light faded away and Naruto reacted

"It looks like it worked, you can release my leg now Sakura-chan" –said Naruto while Sakura gingerly released said limb, she looked in wonder as she saw unblemished skin if she didn't knew better she wouldn't be able to tell that something happened on his leg. Naruto tried to stand but his leg was numb and his body weak and he stumbled. Sakura tried to let him lean on her but the weight of his armor took her down along with Naruto. The boy sheepishly apologized and wordlessly changed into his casual armor and leaned into the girl to go where Satsuki was laying, the girl was unconscious but she looked like she was in a lot of pain and was sweating a lot. Naruto casted his Solar Blessing over the girl but then she looked uncomfortable and after a moment she started screaming loudly

"Quick we have to get her out from the light!" –yelled Naruto while he and Sakura took a hold of the girl and ran out from the area where the light was glowing

"What was that? She looked like your technique was burning her" –said Sakura while Naruto said nothing. Sakura looked at the boy and noticed he was really pale and had his eyes closed, as soon as Sakura was going to ask him if he was okay Naruto collapsed unconscious in the ground while Sakura could only yell his name. Sakura looked ready to cry as she watched her two teammates unconscious and while she felt better thanks to Naruto's Solar Blessing she didn't knew what to do so she decided to take them to a safe place and wait until one of them woke up. While Sakura was dragging her two teammates to a hollow tree she found she silently thanked Naruto for taking his armor, she doubted she could drag him with that thing on.

It was already dawning Sakura noticed and she was really tired. She had spent all the night taking care of her teammates, putting and changing a wet cloth on Satsuki's head who had a fever and she had force-fed a blood pill to Naruto, she still remembered the amount of blood he had lost and it sent shivers down her spine. She had also set traps around the area in case a team tried to get close to them. She was looking around the area and she saw a squirrel was getting close to one of her traps and sent a shuriken to stop the critter that fled in terror. Just as she was about to relax again she heard a voice outside the tree

"Come out from there, we want the Uchiha!" –Sakura looked outside and saw a squad of sound nin. She felt like a ball of lead was in her stomach but went to face them nonetheless

* * *

Naruto awoke to the sound of fighting. He looked around him and saw he was in some kind of cave thing. Seeing that nobody was around him he went out and saw something that he would not forget in a while. First he saw Li who was knocked out in the ground, then she saw the shape of Sakura who was on the ground and looked bruised, but she was crying and yelling Satsuki's name desperately. Satsuki was in a whole other position, she was pulling at the arms of another kunoichi while she had a feet on the kunoichi's back. A disgusting sound told Naruto that Satsuki had broke the kunoichi's arms. Naruto also noticed an aura coming out from Satsuki that made Naruto feel sick

"Satsuki-chan? What are you doing?" –said Naruto calling the girl's attention. Satsuki looked at him with a cruel smirk and she launched at him with her fist ready

"Fight me Naruto!" –yelled the girl crazily and Naruto barely managed to dodge the hit, he still was clad in his casual armor and didn't knew if he could stand a hit from Satsuki in his weakened state

" **Mjolnir's Blessing: Retrieval** " –the boy called his hammer to his hand and tried to swing at Satsuki, but his swing was sloppy and slow so Satsuki could easily dodge it and the girl took the chance and punched him in the chest sending him flying a few feet. Satsuki was running at Naruto but he managed to raise his hammer over his head –" **Praise the Sun!** " –called Naruto remembering what the Tech did to Satsuki while she was still unconscious. Luckily for Naruto the effect was still the same, as soon as the light came in contact with Satsuki she started screaming in pain

"It burns, it burns so much, please stop it!" –yelled the girl and Naruto held her by her shoulders

"Satsuki-chan hear me, whatever is happening to you is something of a dark nature, the light burns everything dark so you must fight whatever is happening to you, you hear me, fight it!" –yelled Naruto at the girl who nodded and after a few moments she fell unconscious but she didn't looked in pain anymore. Naruto breathed in relief and brought Sakura and Li under the light. After a few minutes Shimako, Chiho and Ino showed themselves and after a while a girl Naruto recognized as Nagiko and another girl he didn't knew showed up too.

Ino was helping Sakura who Naruto hadn't noticed had cut off her hair while Shimako and Chiho talked among themselves

"Hey Nagiko-san and I'm sorry but I don't know your name miss" –said Naruto politely and the girl smiled

"My name is Tenten, a pleasure to meet you Naruto-san, we're here to pick up our teammate" –said the girl while pointing at the figure of Li who had just woke up. After thanking Naruto and yelling about his flames of youth burning brightly Li and her team left the area.

"There, that should do it Sakura" –said Ino to the girl who looked at her hair in a pocket mirror that belonged to Ino

"Thank you Ino, the Sound team escaped?" –asked Sakura while Shimako nodded her head

"Yes they managed to escape while Naruto and Satsuki were fighting, what happened to Satsuki anyway, she looked like she was crazy" –asked Shimako while Sakura shook her head

"I don't know, we met this kunoichi who was crazy strong and she made something to her" –said Sakura while the other girls just stayed silent

"Anyway I think it's time for us to leave, we still need to get another scroll you know" –said Shimako while she and Chiho got ready to leave

"See you at the tower Naruto-kun" –said Ino in a flirting tone while she ran a finger through his jaw and sent a wink at him. Naruto lightly blushed but said nothing as he watched her leave along with the other two girls

Naruto and Sakura were eating a few fruits that Naruto had unsealed from his leather glove waiting for Satsuki to wake up

"What happened?" –asked Satsuki in a groggy voice while both Naruto and Sakura looked at her

"Are you feeling okay Satsuki-chan?" –asked Naruto at the girl who just nodded her head

"I leave you alone for a couple of minutes and I find you making out with a woman, look she even left you a hickey" –said the boy in a teasing tone and Satsuki's eyes widened as she remembered the encounter with the snake-like woman

"What happened with that woman, I remember she made something to Naruto" –said Satsuki remembering that she struck Naruto with a sword

"Well she just cut my freaking leg off but i got better" –said Naruto offhandedly and Satsuki widened her eyes –"It seems that Ragnell-sensei tale wasn't exaggerated as we could attach it back. But after that I fainted due to the blood loss and Sakura managed to get us here"

Then Sakura and Naruto retold Satsuki what happened till the point where she fainted again

"I don't know what that woman made to you Satsuki but it felt dark and disgusting" –said Naruto and Satsuki looked worried. After a couple of minutes in silence Naruto spoke again

"So do we need to get another scroll?" –asked Naruto while Sakura shook her head

"Satsuki managed to get the one from the Sound Team before she went crazy and snapped that girls arms, so if you still have the Heaven scroll we should be set" –Naruto nodded at this and they went into the tower's direction. Naruto carried Satsuki on his back since the girl was still drained from whatever had happened to her. She looked offended to be carried by the boy but said nothing since she couldn't move too much at the moment

Along the way Naruto's Detect Tech noticed something was wrong with a part of the forest, Satsuki tried to activate her Sharingan but she felt pain from her neck and stopped channeling Chakra. So they decided to take another route to the tower since Sakura thought that a genjutsu was in that part of the forest. It took them longer but they had finally arrived to the tower

"So what now?" –asked Naruto who placed Satsuki gently on the ground while Sakura looked at a inscription on the wall

"Well I think this on the wall has something to do with the scrolls but I'm not really sure what…"

"Maybe we have to open them" –said Naruto while Sakura wasn't so sure

"I don't know Anko-san said we couldn't open them in the forest"

"Exactly, we aren't in the forest anymore so maybe we have to open them here" –said Naruto while Sakura wasn't convinced

"Well it's not like we have other choice" –said Satsuki who was walking towards her teammates with their Earth Scroll on her hands. Naruto unsealed the Heaven Scroll and both of them opened their scrolls. Naruto looked at the scroll and a bunch of Kanjis and smoked was coming out of it. Satsuki widened her eyes and told him to throw the scrolls on the ground which Naruto did. A thick smoke curtain rose from the scrolls and after it dispersed the shape of Itsuko was revealed. The three teens were happy to see their academy instructor and greeted her cheerfully. Itsuko then explained them the meaning of the inscription on the wall and gave them access to the inside of the tower where she told them their jounin sensei was waiting them. After bidding them farewell the woman disappeared and Team Seven entered the main chamber of the tower

* * *

AN: Another chapter done! I'm sorry if it took too long for the update but getting names is killing me! I spend too much on that. Also the Norse goddess Sol is a real part of the Norse mythology, the part about her using Solar essence to manifest her form that's an idea from a game called Smite (which is my favorite game BTW) so there, giving credit. Also I didn't wanted to leave the chapter there but I felt that if I dragged it out more it was going to come out at New Year so… Anyways I hope you enjoyed this and look forward for the next one. Bye!


End file.
